Pieces
by Tipititralala
Summary: Post 7-15. Un évènement inattendu va changer la vie entière de nos deux médecins préférés. Seront-ils à la hauteur ?
1. Chapter 1

_Je sais, je sais, vous attendez avec impatience la suite de BBE. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne l'ai aucunement abandonné. C'est seulement que ... Contrairement aux gens normaux, qui n'écrivent qu'une seule fiction à la fois pour ne pas se perdre dans leurs écrits, j'aime la complication. Et en ce qui concerne se compliquer la vie, je fais pas les choses à moitié. [Là, vous devez nager en plein brouillard, et pas comprendre pourquoi]. En fait, je n'écris pas seulement une fiction en ce moment, ni deux mais ... Quatre. [Ne me lancez pas de pierres, un de ces jours elles seront toutes postées hein, mais quand je l'aurais décidé ;)]. Bref, n'ayez aucune crainte, je me partage entre tous mes écrits. Vous aurez donc la suite de BBE sitôt elle sera prête :D Bref, j'arrête de blablater, et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau petit bébé. _

_Précision avant lecture : Cette nouvelle fiction est une Post 7x15, House et Cuddy sont donc séparés. Dominika n'existe pas, House n'a jamais détruit la façade de son ex-compagne. Non, ils ont juste rompus parce que Gregory a repris de la Vicodin une seule et unique fois. En ce qui concerne la suite ... ENJOY !  
>Oh, et j'oubliais ! En ce qui concerne le titre de cette fiction, écoutez "Pieces" de Red, et vous comprendrez mon choix en écoutanttraduisant les paroles. _

_Sur ce, à la prochaine les amis, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pieces.<strong>_

Allongée dans son lit, ses jambes repliées sur son buste, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux clôts. C'était étrange, mais ces derniers temps elle se sentait relativement ballonnée. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, malgré la fatigue énorme qui s'emparait d'elle un peu plus chaque instant. Elle se tourna alors vers son réveil, fixant les chiffres lumineux. 3:27, il n'était que 3:27 …

Rachel dormait paisiblement dans la chambre mitoyenne, sans bruits, son doudou serré tout contre elle. La jeune femme se leva alors, histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle s'approcha alors de l'enfant, et s'assit sur le coin du lit. Elle déposa aussitôt un baiser sur son front, et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle contemplait la petite. Elle était si adorable, si mignonne comme toujours. Et c'était dans des moments tels que ceux-là que la Doyenne se rendait compte de la vraie et gigantesque valeur qu'avait sa fille à ses yeux.

En douceur, elle la rallongea convenablement dans son petit lit, et quitta la chambre sans bruits, avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. Elle alluma la lumière, attrapa un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau, puis l'avala d'une traite, accompagné d'un cachet. Elle s'appuya ensuite contre le rebord du comptoir, rejetant la tête en arrière, avant de poser ses deux mains sur son ventre. Décidément, ça ne passait pas, ce n'était sûrement pas une simple gastro-entérite. Mais ça ne devait pas être bien grave, ce n'était sans doute qu'une petit mal passager …

Elle ne tarda pas à retourner se coucher, le visage marqué par la fatigue. Le sommeil semblait se jouer d'elle, cherchant à l'épuiser au maximum. Elle ne dormit alors que très peu cette nuit là, se tournant encore et encore sous ses draps.

Le courroux de son réveil s'acharna sur elle à 5:00 précises. Aussitôt, sa main retomba mollement sur l'alarme, afin d'y mettre fin. Elle se passa ensuite la main sur le visage, espérant pouvoir se réveiller un tant soit peu.

Un peu de yoga, une douche rapide, et déjà l'horloge annonçait 6:30. En peignoir, elle réveilla en douceur Rachel, et prépara son petit-déjeuner tandis que celle-ci ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que la petite commençait à avaler son repas, elle fila se vêtir. Une jupe de tailleur noire s'arrêtant au dessus du genou, un T-shirt décolleté topaze, et des Louboutin assortis accompagnés de quelques petits bijoux, et la voilà fin prête. De retour en cuisine, elle avala un simple café, et se saisit des dossiers qu'elle avait emporté du travail la veille, afin de terminer de les remplir.

On sonna à la porte, tirant alors la mère et la fille de leur torpeur matinale. La jeune femme se leva sans plus tarder, et fit entrer la baby-sitter. Une fois les ultimes conseils prodigués, elle se dirigea vers mini-Cuddy, baisa ses tempes, et la serra tout contre elle.

**- A ce soir mon Ange, tu vas manquer à Maman tu sais … **Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de disparaître à l'extérieur.

Au volant de sa Lexus noire, elle filait en direction du PPTH. Toujours concentrée sur la route, elle respectait parfaitement les limitations. Mais cela n'empêchait qu'elle était plus préoccupée que jamais …

Elle rejoignit machinalement le parking souterrain, où elle gara son véhicule sur son emplacement réservé. Puis, son attaché-case en main, elle accéda au hall de l'hôpital. Une fois le registre signé, elle fila dans son bureau, saluant tout juste son assistant. Elle se laissa alors retomber dans son son fauteuil, fermant un instant les yeux. Décidément, son mal de ventre ne passait toujours pas …

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était fatiguée, et son dos commençait à lui aussi être douloureux. Et même les médicaments ne parvenaient pas à la calmer.

Alors même qu'elle était plongée dans de prétendues réflexions au sujet de ses maux, la porte de son office s'ouvrit brutalement, la ramenant aussitôt à la réalité.

**- Il me faut ton accord pour une biopsie cérébrale stéréotaxique**, lâcha-t-il machinalement.  
><strong>- Pour ton patient ? Mais je croyais que ton cas était réglé !<strong> S'étonna-t-elle, ne prenant toutefois pas la peine de lui accorder un seul regard.  
><strong>- Apparemment non, parce qu'il menace de nous clamser entre les doigts. Bon, tu me le donnes cet accord ? <strong>S'impatienta-t-il.

Appuyé sur sa canne, il ne quittait pas un seul instant la jeune femme des yeux. Il avait bien remarqué l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais peu importait. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il n'avait plus à se faire du soucis non ?

**- Justifie toi de manière satisfaisante, et là seulement je te donnerai le feu vert**, rétorqua la Brunette, concentrée sur son écran d'ordinateur.  
><strong>- Si on attend en se tournant les pouces que son état s'améliore pour le considérer comme guéri, il risque d'y passer. Ça te va ça, c'est suffisant pour Miss Cuddy ?<strong>

Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, avant de finalement posé les yeux sur lui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la salle.

**- Ton Diagnostique nécessite réellement une trépanation ? **L'interrogea Lisa, ne lâchant alors plus des yeux le médecin, comme pour sonder son âme.  
><strong>- Non non, c'est juste parce que je m'ennuie et que j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu<strong>, s'exclama son employé, la main sur l'un des fauteuils en face d'elle. **Bon, j'ai pas envie de moisir ici alors donnes moi cette fichue autorisation comme ça on en parle plus.**

Il tendit la main dans sa direction, terminant alors de faire céder la jeune femme. A contre-coeur, elle se saisit d'une feuille officielle qu'elle signa, puis tendit le papier à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la sortie mais, une fois la poignée dans la main, il se tourna une dernière fois dans sa direction, et posa son regard sur elle.

**- Fais gaffe, tes seins menacent de s'exhiber. Je sais que tu aimes faire du charme aux hommes, mais là ça fait négligé**, lâcha-t-il tout naturellement avant disparaître dans le couloir.

Aussitôt, elle baissa les yeux et constata avec stupeur qu'il n'avait pas tord. Mon dieu, mais pourquoi sa poitrine se faisait aussi voyante? C'était comme si … Comme si son soutien-gorge ne suffisait plus. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle était douloureuse !

Sans plus attendre, elle s'enferma dans sa salle de bain privée, et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne pouvait vraiment plus. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée, et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à dormir ces derniers temps.

Elle se leva, observant son reflet dans le miroir. Ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes apparaissaient sous ses paupières. Sa poitrine avait gonflé, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et elle avait perdu deux kilos en moins d'un mois. Et elle n'avait aucune explication à tout ça …

C'est alors qu'un précieux détail lui revint en mémoire. Un détail qui avait son importance, et qui pourrait bien changer sa vie toute entière …

_TBC ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Quatre jours. J'aurais quand même attendu quatre jours pour vous poster la suite. Ça sent l'exploit ! *applaudissements du public* Okay, ça sent tout simplement les vacances. Oh oui les vacances. Le seul moment de l'année où vous pouvez passer votre temps à écrire sans qu'on vous le reproche. Le seul moment où vous pouvez écrire jusqu'à 2h du matin sans vous soucier de la tête que vous aurez quelques heures plus tard, parce que vous vous en moquez, vous dormirez. Bref, profitez de mon extrême gentillesse, c'est pas sûr que je reposte aussi vite pour la suite hein ! Et puis, je suis dans l'obligation de vous faire poireauter un peu si je veux, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, attiser votre curiosité. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette suite cous plaira. Je me plais réellement à écrire cette fiction et, je dois l'avouer, elle me le rend bien. Car grâce à elle, j'aurais au moins révisé une partie de mon cours de SVT ! [En plus j'ai un contrôle à la rentrée, ça tombe bien *o*] Vous apprendrez donc dans cette suite quelques petites parties d'un cours de TS, pour votre plus grand plaisir [ou pas] ! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce deuxième chapitre, et je retourne vaquer à mes occupations :D [Ne lancez pas des pierres, j'écris là.] Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de pouvoir avoir votre avis ! See ya ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 2<strong>_

Ses règles. Elle aurait du les avoir depuis trois semaines déjà. Elle qui avait toujours été réglée au jour près, deux semaines paraissaient un délai bien trop important ! Elle enfouit alors sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de rassembler ses esprits.

En résumé : ballonnements, douleurs abdominales, poitrine gonflée, retard des règles. Ses symptômes se bousculaient dans sa tête, et ne tardèrent pas à lui donner la nausée. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se précipiter au dessus de la cuvette, que déjà elle régurgitait le contenu de son estomac. Le visage pâle, elle s'appuya contre le mur, et se saisit de son téléphone, resté dans la poche secrète de sa jupe.

_**« Amènes le nécessaire pour faire une prise de sang dans mon bureau, et sans poser de questions. Tu t'exécutes, et pas un mot ». **_Sitôt le message composé, elle l'envoya au premier contact figurant dans la liste de ses contacts récents. Elle se leva alors difficilement comme elle put, et rejoignit son bureau. Nichée au fond de son fauteuil, elle attendait que celui qu'elle avait chargé de lui faire sa prise de sang arrive. Les secondes s'égrenaient plus doucement que jamais, comme si le temps s'acharnait sur elle dans le seul but de l'angoisser comme jamais.

Alors même qu'elle faisait tourner un élastique entre ses doigts, une porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant, laissant apparaître un cinquantenaire, matériel en main.

Elle l'invita d'un simple signe de tête à prendre place sur le canapé présent dans la salle, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur la table basse. Il se saisit alors d'un garrot, qu'il noua autour du bras de la jeune femme une fois qu'elle eut serré le poing. Il imbiba ensuite d'alcool une compresse, et désinfecta la zone qu'il allait piquer. Puis, lorsqu'il jugea que le point de ponction était suffisamment 'stérilisé', il introduisit doucement l'anguille butterfly du bas vers le haut, sans se presser. Il repéra aussitôt un retour veineux, signe que son prélèvement serait efficace. Tant mieux, il avait horreur de ne pas parvenir à piquer du premier coup !

Il glissa ensuite les tubes un par un, le sang de Cuddy les remplissant peu à peu. Il déposa ensuite les flacons dans un sac, prêt à les transporter pour qu'ils subissent les tests. Il se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers la jeune femme, relâcha le garrot, et retira l'aiguille avec précaution. Un petit pansement sur le point de ponction, et le tour était joué.

**- Qui doit se gérer des tests ? **L'interrogea-t-il alors, le sac en main.  
><strong>- Moi. Je vais les faire moi-même<strong>, rétorqua-t-elle en attrapant ses prélèvements, avant de fuir au maximum son regard.  
><strong>- Tu me demandes de te faire une prise de sang mais tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un s'occupe de faire les tests ? T'es vraiment bizarre Cuddy.<br>- Laisses moi tranquille, okay ? **Fit-elle sèchement. **Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller par moi-même.**

Aux vues de son humeur massacrante, il baissa les bras et attrapa sa canne avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Il adressa un dernier regard à la jeune femme, essayant vainement de comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais peine perdue, son regard ne trahissait rien d'autre qu'une certaine inquiétude.

Une fois sûre que son ex-compagnon avait bel et bien rejoint son office, elle fila au laboratoire d'analyses. Après avoir envoyé ses employés déjà présents dans la salle en pause forcée, elle s'installa devant l'une des machines, attendant simplement que ses résultats en sortent de manière automatique. Et une fois de plus, les secondes lui paraissaient semblables à des heures.

Lorsqu'enfin la feuille d'analyses s'imprima, elle sursauta, comme tirée d'une torpeur sans nom. Elle se jeta littéralement sur la feuille, et se précipita comme une furie dans ses bureaux, avant d'être au calme. Une fois assise sur son divan, elle parcourut aussitôt et plus vite que jamais des yeux la feuille. Glycémie, cholestérol, tout était normal. Mais le résultat de ces taux là lui importait peu, ce n'était pas seulement qu'elle appréhendait.

HCG. Hormone Chorionique Gonadotrope. Hormone qui stimule la persistance du corps jaune et la production de progestérone indispensable au maintien de la muqueuse utérine. Détectable dans le sang environ dix jours après la fécondation et quelques jours plus tard dans les urines. Autrement dit, hormone secrétée par un embryon. Le taux présent dans son plasma ne pouvait pas tromper, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Elle était bel et bien enceinte ….

Et, grâce au taux de cette précieuse hormone, elle pouvait même déterminer depuis combien de temps. Environ six semaines soit un mois et demi. Pour la énième fois de la journée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et nicha sa tête dans ses mains. Son cerveau bouillonnait, cherchant une explication à tout ça. Mais bon sang, un mois et demi tout de même !

C'est alors qu'un détail lui revint précipitamment en tête. Encore un mois auparavant, elle sortait avec House. Encore un mois auparavant, ils avaient des relations sexuelles, et pas toujours protégées. Bon sang, il n'y avait aucun doute, le père ne pouvait être que lui. Dans quelle merde elle s'était encore fourrée …

Elle faisait les cents pas dans l'office qui était le sien. La salle commençait à l'étouffer, comme si les murs se resserraient autour d'elle. Elle allait devoir parler avec son Diagnosticien, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Si elle se trouvait dans cet état, c'était de sa faute, il allait devoir en payer le prix ! Et il était hors de question pour la Doyenne qu'il se défile. Non, elle était bien décidée à veiller à ce qu'il assume …

Lui annoncer sur le champ, ou attendre un peu ? Il lui semblait être face à un dilemme tortueux, dont aucune issue ne paraissait possible. Car si elle attendait, il la maudirait sans doute énormément. Mais si elle lui annonçait maintenant, ne serait-ce pas pareil au final ?

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tournant le dos à la porte. Ses yeux fixaient l'extérieur, la ville de Princeton s'étendant devant sa fenêtre. Le soleil perçait à travers de minces nuages, projetant une clarté faible sur les arbres disposés dans le parc de l'hôpital.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Son rythme cardiaque avait visiblement augmenté, et elle ne parvenait pas même à se raisonner. Qui plus est, son estomac à présent vide commençait à se manifester. Elle se maudit alors en regardant son ventre, se demandant comment elle pouvait penser à de la nourriture dans de pareils moments.

Elle attrapa alors son téléphone, consulta sa liste de contacts récents, et choisit l'un des numéros. A nouveau, elle composa un texto, qu'elle envoya les yeux clôts, comme regrettant ce geste.

Le Diagnosticien fixait son écran d'ordinateur, concentré sur un jeu stupide dont il avait trouvé l'adresse en flânant sur le net pendant ces heures de travail. Lunettes sur le nez, il ne prêtait pas même attention aux autres employés qui lui jetaient parfois des coups d'œils à travers la baie vitrée. De toute façon, les gens sont stupides, alors pourquoi leur montrer un quelconque intérêt ?

Son portable se mit à vibrer, mais il n'y fit d'abord pas attention. La sonnerie étant relativement courte, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un SMS. Et qui dit SMS, dit message sans grande importance, car dans le cas inverse votre correspondant aurait opté pour un appel.

Pourtant, ce message attisait sa curiosité. Et trois minutes à peine suffirent à le faire céder, avant qu'il n'attrape son portable. Après avoir contrôlé l'expéditeur, il lut le texto, une pointe d'appréhension nuançant son état d'esprit du moment.

Il avait eu raison d'appréhender. Le contenu était pour le moins mystérieux, étrange. Quelques mots, et c'était tout. _**« Ce soir. Chez moi. Sois présent. »**_. Ça ne ressemblait aucunement à la Cuddy qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Elle qui d'ordinaire structurait ses textos avec des sujets, des verbes, des pronoms et autres outils indispensables à la construction d'une phrase normale. Pas d'horaire, un message vague. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'une multitude de questions se bouscule dans sa tête, s'entrechoquant à en perdre haleine.

Il se leva, attrapa le pommeau de sa canne, et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Son regard fixait un point au loin, sur la ligne d'horizon. Sa main fouilla sa poche, à la recherche d'un objet bien précis. Il en dégagea rapidement un tube orangé, encore rempli de cachets blancs. Il en ouvrit le couvercle en un '_PLOC_' singulier, et en observa le contenu. Il avait mal à la jambe, mais pourtant cette fois-ci, il ne pencha pas le tube. Non, il ne céderait pas, il n'avalerait pas l'un des comprimés. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, tentant vainement de se concentrer sur sa jambe estropiée comme si cela suffirait à en diminuer la douleur.

La biopsie de son patient était en cours de réalisation. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas désiré y assister depuis le 'balcon' surplombant la salle. Il n'en avait pas l'envie, et puis il avait les idées ailleurs. Il ne cessait de regarder son téléphone, comme si ce dernier allait lui apporter plus de détails au sujet du message mystérieux de sa Boss et ex petite-amie. Mais rien, non rien.

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur la ville, lorsqu'il décida enfin qu'il était temps de rentrer. La trépanation de Mr Colls était achevé, le Diagnostique du médecin avait été validé. Il réunit rapidement ses affaires, fourra le tout dans son sac, attrapa son casque de moto, ses clés, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs en clopinant.

Lorsqu'enfin il rejoignit le hall, son premier réflexe fût de jeter un coup d'œil en direction du bureau de la Doyenne. Celui-ci était éteint, aucune présence à l'intérieur. Il en conclut brièvement qu'elle avait du rentré un peu plus tôt pour retrouver sa fille, emportant sans doute avec elle une pile énorme de dossiers comme elle en avait l'habitude, d'autant plus depuis leur rupture.

Il enfourcha sa belle cylindrée, et fit glisser son casque sur sa tête. Moteur en route, que déjà il filait sur les routes de Princeton. Il manœuvrait les virages avec précision, se faufilant entre les autres véhicules. Il ne tarda pas à atteindre une banlieue pavillonnaire du Sud de Princeton, et s'arrêta devant l'une des villas, qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

A peine fut-il descendu de son engin, que déjà la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette féminine. Sans se faire prier, il se dirigea dans sa direction. Elle lui adressa un simple regard, et se décala pour le laisser passer.

Il s'arrêta à peine atteignait-il l'entrée. Il n'y avait aucune parole, instaurant alors un climat plutôt … Mystérieux. Voilà, comme son précédent message. C'était mystérieux, et l'atmosphère se faisait lourde, comme chargée par un secret trop lourd à porter.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir Cuddy ? **L'interrogea-t-il, brisant enfin ce silence oppressant.

D'un geste du doigt, elle l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé dans le salon. Mais pas un mot, elle demeurait muette. Il obéit sans plus tarder, déposant sa canne non loin de lui. Elle prit alors place devant lui, assise au bord de la table basse. Rapidement elle croisa ses jambes, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de sa paume.

**- Je t'ai demandé de me faire une prise de sang ce matin, parce que j'avais besoin de faire un test**, commença-t-elle, ne sachant par quel bout annoncer la chose.  
><strong>- Quel genre de test ? <strong>La coupa-t-il, voyant bien le trouble qui l'habitait.  
><strong>- Pour l'hormone HCG. House …<strong>

_TBC ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoilà. Oui, déjà. C'est fou comme, en vacances, je peux pas m'empêcher de poster. Surtout avec les pressions que je subis de votre part. J'ai toujours peur des briques, alors par pitié, n'en laissez pas ! Vous m'en avez voulu d'avoir coupé au moment fatidique du chapitre 2, vous allez m'en vouloir de ce nouveau découpage aussi. Je le sais, surtout que de ce fait, la suite n'est pas très grande. Mais ...C'est pour mieux attiser votre curiosité, mes enfants ! [Non, je ne suis pas le Grand Méchant Loup, ni la Grand-Mère. Enfin ... Jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Et puis, tout le monde ment, alors pourquoi pas moi ? *MOUAHAHAHAHAH*]. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, parce que ... Vous comprendrez une fois ce chapitre lu, car je ne voudrais pas vous spoiler et ainsi vous gâcher la surprise ! Oui bon les vacances me rentent aussi d'autant plus crétine que d'habitude. Mais c'est un détail, vous ferrez avec ! ;) Oh, et pendant que j'y pense ! Au chapitre précédent, vous avez fait la connaissance d'une excellente amie à moi, l'hormone HCG, sortie tout droit de mon cours de SVT. Cette fois, pas de cours de SVT de Terminale S, mais promis, dans un autre chapitre, vous en retrouverez. Parce qu'au moins comme ça, j'apprends intelligemment mon cours, et ma prof sera fière de moi. Breeeeeeeeeeeeeef, tout ça pour vous dire que ... Rien en fait xD En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre dont j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écriture, et sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse lire. Oh, et puis une dernière chose : SEE YA :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 3<em>**

Il releva le menton, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un test de grossesse ? Elle était sérieuse ?

**- Cuddy tu es infertile, tu le sais mieux que personne**, s'étonna-t-il.  
><strong>- Il arrive qu'au bout de plusieurs années d'infertilités, il y ait tout de même une grossesse spontanée. Et là … C'est le cas.<strong>

Ses yeux étaient plus ronds que jamais, et s'ils avaient pu sortir de leurs orbites, ils auraient sans doute atterri sur le sol et roulé sur le parquet.

**- En quoi j'ai à voir là-dedans ?  
>- House, réfléchis trente secondes. Je n'ai couché avec personne depuis qu'on a rompu, contrairement à toi<strong>, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.  
><strong>- Tu te trompes Cuddy, j'ai pas couché avec des call-girls depuis que toi et moi on n'est plus ensemble, <strong> rétorqua-t-il aussitôt pour sa défense. **Et puis, ça fait un mois que c'est fini !**

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, dégageant son visage des mèches rebelles qui la chatouillaient. Elle reposa ensuite son regard sur le médecin, sa lèvre inférieure subissant les frais de son anxiété.

**- Je suis enceinte d'un mois et demi House. Le père, ça ne peut être que toi**, assura la Brunette.

Il n'en revenait pas. Lui, père ? Non non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être père. Il ne voulait pas être père. Ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment. Et puis non, ce devait juste être une mauvaise blague, ça ne pouvait pas être la vérité. Non, pas après tous les essais vains de la jeune femme pour tomber enceinte. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu que le rêve de cette dernière s'exauce au pire moment ?

**- Tu vas le garder ?  
>- Tu te moques de moi là, ou tu sais plus utiliser ton cerveau ? Bien sur que je vais le garder ! J'ai toujours voulu tomber enceinte, tu le sais parfaitement. Et puis merde, j'en suis à 6 semaines !<strong>

Une boule obstruait la gorge du Diagnosticien, l'empêchant d'avaler sa salive correctement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle lui annonçait de but en blanc qu'elle attendait un enfant, de lui qui plus est !

**- Personne n'est encore au courant, alors je compte sur toi pour tenir ta langue. Sinon**, fit-elle en désignant l'entre-jambe de l'infirme, **je te les coupe et je te les fais avaler.**

Un sourire apparut alors un bref instant sur les lèvres du médecin. Cette Cuddy lui avait tant manqué ! Elle pouvait se montrer si 'menaçante' parfois ...

**- Okay okay personne ne saura rien**, accepta-t-il. **Mais y a intérêt à ce que j'ai une compensation … **fit-il, lui adressant alors un clin d'œil malicieux.

Elle lui donna alors un coup de pied dans le fémur, les yeux presque menaçants.

**- Sale profiteur**, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents. **Tu vas me le payer.**

Elle se leva alors, et commença à faire quelques pas dans la pièce, les mains sur ses hanches. Sa poitrine se soulevait au gré de sa respiration. Le médecin, quand à lui, observait chacun de ses mouvements, impuissant. La situation l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu, jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.

**- Tu vas le dire à Rachel ?  
>- Pas maintenant. Je préfère attendre d'être plus loin dans ma grossesse pour lui annoncer. Ce sera préférable<strong>, lui expliqua-t-elle, s'arrêtant un instant de parcourir la pièce de long en large.

Il hocha simplement la tête, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. A présent, tout allait changer, plus rien ne serait comme avant …

Six semaines avaient passé, le ventre de la jeune femme s'arrondissait déjà quelque peu. Après tout, elle en était déjà à son troisième mois ! A l'hôpital, personne ne se doutait de rien. House avait réussi à tenir sa langue, fort heureusement. Elle avait toutefois dû trouver une méthode pour dissimuler ses nausées matinales les premiers temps. L'aide de Greg s'était alors montrée très utile, car il parvenait toujours à trouver une fausse excuse à ses départs précipités. En ce qui concernait sa garde-robe, elle privilégiait les T-shirts décolletés, et non plus les chemises trop près du corps. Mais hors de question de laisser de côté ses Louboutin et ses jupes crayons, elle y tenait bien trop !

Assise confortablement au fond de son siège, elle continuait de remplir ses dossiers. Elle n'en pouvait plus, sa tête tournait, elle avait chaud, horriblement chaud. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter de suite, non elle avait déjà trop de travail en retard.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, la faisant alors sursauter. Elle releva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, plissant les yeux à cause de cette migraine abominable qui lui pressait la boîte crânienne.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? **Demanda-t-elle, essayant de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait son état.  
><strong>- Te prévenir que mon cas est terminé, et que je prends le reste de ma journée<strong>, déclara l'homme, le plus simplement du monde.

Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains, avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'horloge posée à quelques mètres d'elle.

**- Il n'est que trois heures de l'après-midi, alors tu files en consultations. Pour au moins deux heures.**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Un long et large soupir, suivi d'une paire d'yeux levés au ciel.

**- Pas envie de me faire chier à examiner des gens qui viennent simplement parce qu'ils ont un pet de travers et qu'ils ne savent pas que roter c'est naturel.**

Il constata alors que la Demoiselle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Ses yeux avaient tendance à se fermer assez facilement, sa peau était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. D'autant plus, à sa façon de se tenir la tête, elle semblait aux prises d'une grosse migraine. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, attrapa son menton, et la força à plonger son regard dans le sien. Il porta sa main libre sur son front, contrôlant sa température.

**- Ça va aller Cuddy ?** S'inquiéta-t-il alors.  
><strong>- Lâches moi, tout va très bien<strong>, cracha-t-elle en dégageant sa main.

Irritabilité. Encore ses hormones qui parlaient à sa place ! Et cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent.

**- Hey on se calme c'est bon ! T'as une tête de déterrée, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions, non ?**

Elle n'eut pas même la force de répondre. Sa tête tournait trop, elle avait l'impression d'être vidée de toute énergie. Les meubles bougeaient, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à demeurer active. Elle était sur le point de tourner de l'œil ...

_TBC ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Une fois de plus. Encore une fois, j'ai cédé face à Hayden. Vous pouvez encore la remercier, car un peu plus et vous aviez cette suite hier ! Mais anniversaire d'une de mes soeurs oblige, j'ai manqué de temps. C'est pourquoi, pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste cette suite ;D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En tout cas, je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire, et cela devrait vous amusé tout autant. D'autant plus que, après le repas si tout va bien, je couperai un nouveau chapitre pour "Our secret" que je vous mettrais en ligne. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous dis merci à tous. Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent tellement ! C'est toujours un grand plaisir de savoir ce que vous en penser, et d'apprendre ce que vous en pensez. Bon allez, je ne vais pas vous retenir trop longtemps, et je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre :D Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, elles sont toujours les bienvenue. Sur ce, SEE YA :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 4<em>**

Canne en main, il se précipita dans la salle de bain mitoyenne au bureau, et revint avec un gant trempé, qu'il appliqua sur ses tempes. Peu à peu, elle sembla retrouver ses esprits, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

**- Je te ramène chez toi, t'en as bien besoin**, déclara-t-il.

Elle nia d'un signe de tête, ne désirant pas rentrer. Non, elle avait ses dossiers à terminer, des documents à remplir, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse tout en plan sous prétexte qu'elle se sentait un peu 'patraque'.

**- Je me fiche de ton avis, tu rentres, UN POINT C'EST TOUT.**

Il boita jusqu'au porte-manteau, et attrapa le sac de la Doyenne. Il retourna ensuite à ses côtés, et passa son bras sous ses épaules, afin de la soutenir. Car elle risquait de perdre l'équilibre à tout moment vu la blancheur de ses joues.

Heureusement pour eux, l'hôpital était bien trop agité pour que quelqu'un remarque le médecin et sa Boss à travers toute la foule. Ils parvinrent alors à atteindre la voiture de la jeune femme sans soucis, et surtout sans qu'on ne leur pose de questions.

Le Diagnosticien s'installa au volant de la Lexus, et conduisit jusqu'à son appartement, ne cessant de jeter des petits coups d'œil dans sa direction. La jeune femme protesta, mais en vain. Lorsqu'House a une idée en tête, il est plus que difficile de la lui retirer, et l'Endocrinologue était mieux placée que quiconque pour le savoir.

Arrivé à destination, il stoppa le véhicule, et descendit le premier. Il invita la jeune femme à faire de même, et l'aida à nouveau à marcher. Puis, une fois dans son appartement, il la fit s'allonger sur le canapé, la recouvrant d'un plaid posé tout près de là.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici? **Demanda-t-elle alors d'une petite voix.  
><strong>- Chez toi, y a ta fille. Si elle voyait sa mère dans cet état, elle se poserait des questions. Et au moins ici, on est tranquille.<strong>

Il prit place sur l'un des bords du divan, le plus près possible de la tête de la jeune femme. Il l'installa à moitié sur ses jambes, caressant doucement sa crinière ébène. Il s'étonnait lui-même, se découvrant une tendresse qui n'était pas des ses habitudes. Lisa quant à elle, ne se posa pas même de questions, et le laissa faire. Après tout, elle avait bien besoin de ça …

Il fit alors glisser sa main gauche sur le ventre de la jeune femme, la droite toujours dans les cheveux de la médecin.

**- T'es plus toute seule dans ton corps, faut que tu prennes un peu plus de temps pour toi**, déclara-t-il, caressant doucement son ventre dont l'arrondi était tout juste visible. **A continuer de la sorte, tu vas mettre ta vie en danger. Et pas que la tienne d'ailleurs ...**

Elle avait alors fermé les yeux, se laissant porter par sa voix.

**- Tiens, maintenant tu te préoccupes de ma santé ? **Le taquina-t-elle doucement.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, tout en douceur. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais peu lui importait, il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle. Après tout, il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle …

**- Vas-y, fais moi passer pour un sans-cœur, et je te jette par terre sans vergogne.**

Elle le savait, il n'était pas sérieux. Qui plus est, sa prise sur elle s'était accentuée, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas prêt à la laisser lui échapper.

**- Tu as besoin de rester sous surveillance, pour vérifier que ce genre de malaises ne se reproduisent pas**, commença-t-il.  
><strong>- House, personne n'est au courant, et il est hors de question que je mette quelqu'un dans la confidence<strong>, lâcha-t-elle mine de rien.**En plus j'ai HORREUR qu'on veille sur moi.**

Il pinça alors son fessier, histoire de la taquiner.

**- Même si c'est moi ? **Fit-il d'un air innocent. **Avoues-le, tu adores que je prenne soin de toi.**

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui.

**- T'es pas obligé House, ça va aller …  
>- Tututut', arrêtes tes bêtises. T'aurais fait comment si depuis plusieurs semaines je ne te trouvais pas des excuses pour tes fuites précipitées ? Et si quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'avait trouver dans ton bureau, semi-consciente hein ? <strong>L'interrogea-t-il.

Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas totalement tord. Si ce n'avait pas été lui, elle aurait eu des comptes à rendre.

**- Okay je l'avoue, je suis soulagée que ce soit toi**, reconnut-elle,**mais ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça !**

Il fanfaronna, bombant le torse, plus fier de lui que jamais.

**- Alors ce soir, tu restes chez moi. J'enverrai ta nounou déposer ta fille chez ta sœur ou ta mère, peu importe, en prétextant que tu as attrapé une vilaine grippe ou un truc dans le genre.**

Elle plongea ses pupilles bleues-grises dans le regard de son employé, constatant ô combien il était sincère. Une larme, suivie d'une deuxième, traça un sillage sur sa joue, se perdant au milieu de ses boucles brunes. Sa main engloba le genou du médecin, tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau.

D'un geste du pouce, il effaça les traces de ses larmes, avant de le porter sur ses lèvres. Ce petit goût salé se répandit sur les deux bouts de chair, il s'en imprégnait. Des larmes, il en avait vu coulé bon nombres de fois chez la jeune femme. Mais à présent, tout lui semblait différent. Parce qu'à présent, il se devait de la protéger. Il était bien décidé à veiller sur elle, à devenir son 'ange-gardien'. Mais cela n'empêche de se montrer parfois diabolique …

**- Et si on regardait un porno ? **

Un large sourire innocent illuminait ses lèvres, tandis qu'il admirait la jeune femme de ses superbes yeux bleus océans.

**- T'es pas sérieux j'espère.  
>- Si, très. Y a pas de meilleur film qu'un bon porno thaïlandais !<br>****  
><strong>Il attrapa la télécommande, commençant alors à chercher dans la base de données de sa télévision. D'un coup d'épaule, elle l'en sépara et s'en saisit, la dissimulant sous son dos.

**- Rends moi ça, sinon je peux pas mettre le film en route !  
>- Justement, tu ne le mettras pas ! J'ai pas envie de regarder ce genre de trucs.<br>- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu préfères passer à l'action**, la taquina-t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut un coussin qui vola et vint atterrir sur le visage du Diagnosticien. Il s'en arma alors, et l'appliqua en le tenant avec son bras sur la tête de la Doyenne, l'empêchant de se défendre mais la laissant toutefois respirer convenablement. Il glissa ensuite sa main libre sous le dos de la Demoiselle, afin de récupérer son bien.

**- Donnes la moi, et il ne te sera fait aucun mal**, s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix forte comme s'il désirait lui faire peur.

Bien décidée à ne pas baisser les bras, elle resserra sa prise sur l'objet qu'il convoitait. Hors de question qu'elle regarde un porno avec lui !

**- Si tu ne me la donnes pas, je te fais dormir dans la baignoire**, déclara-t-il, son bras tentant toujours vainement d'attraper la télécommande.  
><strong>- Si tu fais ça, je vole tes clés de voiture et je rentre chez moi<strong>, assura-t-elle.  
><strong>- T'as pas encore récupéré toutes tes forces, tu bougeras pas de cet appart'. Tu y resteras pour au moins 48h, crois moi.<strong>

Elle parvint enfin à se dégager de l'emprise du coussin, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**- Je ne veux déjà pas passer la nuit ici, c'est pas pour y rester toute la journée de demain ! **S'offusqua-t-elle.  
><strong>- Je me fiche de ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui décide. Tu pourrais perdre le fœtus, ou même risquer ta propre vie si tu continues comme ça dans ton état.<strong>

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent comme des billes. Venait-il bien, d'une certaine façon, d'avouer qu'il avait peur pour elle ainsi que pour le fœtus ? Elle n'était pas en train d'halluciner au moins ?

**- House, c'était une baisse de tension, rien de plus !  
>- Tu te tais, et tu me laisses prendre soin de toi, juste pour m'assurer que ça ne recommencera pas.<strong>

A nouveau, elle laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'était pas près à la laisser sans surveillance, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Et elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser dorloter.

**- Mais à partir de maintenant au travail, tu lèves le pied. T'es plus toute jeune, une grossesse à ton âge peut très vite se compliquer.  
>- Quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la soixantaine …<strong>

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il chatouilla doucement le petit ventre de la jeune femme.

**- Bon, tu me la donnes maintenant cette télécommande ? J'ai vraiment envie de ce porno.  
>- Non. Ou alors si tu me lâches et que tu me laisses m'allonger dans la chambre. Parce que moi <strong>**vivante, je ne regarderai pas ça.**

Elle était bien décidée à ne pas baisser les bras, et House était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la faire plier. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

**- Un petit en-cas, ça te tente ?**

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, et posa sa main sur sa joue.

**- Tout dépend ce que tu as …**

Sans plus attendre, il décala la jeune femme de sur lui, et boita jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, il sortit céréales, toast, confitures, fromage blanc, bref tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, et déposa le tout sur un plateau, qu'il rapporta jusqu'à elle. Elle se rassit convenablement, tandis qu'il passa un bras derrière ses épaules, et qu'il la rapprochait à nouveau de lui.

Ils grignotaient tranquillement, se taquinant de temps à autre. Comme 'au bon vieux temps', du moins quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore en couple. La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux, reposant sa tête sur son épaule, tandis que la main du médecin échoua à nouveau sur son petit ventre rond. Et dire qu'elle portait sa progéniture, leur progéniture …

**- Tu as déjà passé ta première écho? **L'interrogea-t-il alors, tandis qu'il se délectait de l'odeur de vanille que dégageait ses cheveux.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et attrapa sa main, entremêlant doucement leurs doigts.

**- J'ai pris rendez-vous sur Philadelphie en Pennsylvanie pour mardi prochain à l'hôpital universitaire de la ville**, l'informa-t-elle. **C'est plus simple pour moi, car je n'aurais pas à demander à mettre dans la confidence l'un de mes employés en gynécologie au risque que la nouvelle s'ébruite. Je prétexterais un rendez-vous à l'extérieur, comme ça ça ne mettra la puce à l'oreille de personne. Et puisque nous ne serons pas dans le New Jersey, on aura moins de chances de tomber sur quelqu'un qui nous reconnaisse là-bas que si je l'avais pris ici.**

Il acquiesça, ne perdant pas une seule miette des paroles de la Doyenne. Elle pensait vraiment à tout, dans les moindres détails pour dissimuler au mieux sa grossesse. Du moins, presque à tout. Car à trop vouloir la dissimuler, elle avait une certaine tendance à se mettre en danger, sans même s'en rendre compte.

**- J'ai le droit d'accompagner la Boss ?**

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Elle avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve, un peu comme lorsqu'elle avait pris des somnifères peu de temps avant sa biopsie rénale et leur rupture.

**- Tu.. Vraiment ?  
>- Ben oui, ça peut être marrant un film en noir et blanc et en direct de ton utérus !<strong>Plaisanta-t-il alors.

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur le torse, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

**- Sois un peu sérieux de temps en temps, ça changera ! **Renchérit-elle.  
><strong>- Ma demande est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse<strong>, assura le quinquagénaire, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Elle soupira un coup, pesant le pour et le contre. Dans un sens, il avait parfaitement le droit d'être présent, car si elle se trouvait dans cet état, c'était bien parce qu'il n'était pas blanc dans l'histoire. Mais d'un autre côté, elle le connaissait, et il avait horreur des rendez-vous. Il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'arriver en retard, d'emmerder le gynécologue et de lui pourrir sa journée. Autant dire que l'avis de la jeune femme était mitigé.

**- Tu vas encore prétendre avoir laissé ta montre dans mon vagin c'est ça ? **Rétorqua-t-elle alors.  
><strong>- Moi, dire de telles choses ? Mais ce serait mal me connaître Cuddy ! Non, j'aurais plutôt oublié mon téléphone …<strong>

Elle leva les yeux au plafond pour la énième fois, lui assénant une petite claque sur la joue.

**- Tu m'énerves House**, déclara-t-elle simplement.  
><strong>- Je sais, et je ne vis que pour ça Cuddles ! <strong>

Elle s'assit rapidement et se releva, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

**- Hey Sunshine tu vas où ?  
>- Là où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place. J'ai le droit d'aller aux toilettes, non ?<strong>

Bien sûr, sa question était des plus ironiques. Elle n'attendit pas même une hypothétique réponse ou pic de la part du Diagnosticien, et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. A son retour dans la pièce à vivre, House avait démarré l'un de ses pornos,et affichait un sourire ébahi lorsqu'il aperçut la mine décomposée de sa Patronne.

**- T'es vraiment pas possible**, soupira la jeune femme, lui envoyant un coussin en pleine face. **Je t'ai dis que je ne regarderai pas ça.  
>- Et ben moi si.<strong>

Elle tourna les talons, ne prenant pas même la peine de le saluer.

**- Je vais me coucher alors. Mais ne t'avises pas de me rejoindre dans le lit.**

Il grogna un coup, exprimant son mécontentement.

**- Je suis infirme et tu veux me forcer à dormir sur le canapé ? T'es vraiment sadique toi.  
>- Et moi je suis enceinte. Toi, seule ta jambe est douloureuse, moi c'est mon corps tout entier. Alors ne te plains pas.<strong>

Elle disparut dans le couloir, emportant avec elle les douces effluves de vanille qui se dégageaient de sa peau cristalline. Après s'être débarrassée de ses vêtements et avoir fouillé l'armoire de Greg, elle enfila l'un de ses T-shirts, celui même qu'elle avait porté le premier jour de leur relation. Ce fameux jour après l'effondrement de la grue à Trenton. Ce fameux premier jour qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, rien que tous les deux, dans l'appartement du médecin. Elle se glissa ensuite sous les draps, enfouissant son visage dans les oreillers. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle humait l'odeur imprégné sur le tissu. Cette odeur réconfortante qu'elle reconnaissait parmi mille. Le parfum de son ex-compagnon, le parfum du père de son futur bébé ...

_TBC ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Me voilà les amis, avec comme je l'avais promis sur FB et Twitter, une nouvelle suite ! D'ailleurs, vous pouvez sauter de joie. Initialement, j'avais décidé de couper ce chapitre plus tôt que là où je l'ai stoppé, mais finalement mon nouveau découpage est bien plus amusant. Du moins pour moi, pas pour vous. Mais quoi qu'il en soit et comme toujours, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce cinquième chapitre. Je vais de mon mieux pour ne pas top sombrer dans la guimauve, tout en cherchant à faire passer dans le récit tous les sentiments que les personnages expérimentent, en tentant au mieux de conserver leur caractère initial. J'espère donc sincèrement et de tout mon coeur y parvenir, car il est inconcevable pour moi que je puisse vous décevoir. Et dans ce cas - et seulement dans ce cas-là -, je vous autoriserais à me laisser des briques, sans même que je ne cherche à me dissimuler pour les éviter. Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps sur des bavardages inutiles - surtout que j'ai encore ma vessie à vider [Oui, je suis humaine, comme vous] et mes ongles à vernir - et je vais enfin vous laisser apprécier ou non cette suite. Blablabla, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, et j'apprécie réellement toutes celles que vous m'accordez. Allez, je m'éclipse en vous confiant mon petit bébé, et sur ce, SEE YA PEOPLE !_  
><em>PS : Mon petit hérisson, j'ai laissé une petite dédicace pour toi dans ce chapitre, à toi de trouver lequel ! ;) Il devrait te faire plaisir en tout cas <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 5<em>**

Elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle tournait encore et encore sur le matelas, s'enroulant sous les couvertures sans succès. Et, quand bien même elle commençait tout juste à trouver le sommeil, des pas se firent entendre, avant de se stopper devant la porte de la chambre. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme se tourna alors dans l'autre sens, tandis que le matelas s'enfonçait sous un poids étranger. Elle sentit les draps bouger, mais préféra faire mine de dormir. Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête une fois de plus avec le médecin, elle était bien décidée à le bouder.

Persuadé que la Brunette était endormie, House avait décidé de la rejoindre. D'une part, parce que le canapé n'était pas des plus confortables, et d'autre part car le médecin n'appréciait pas l'idée que Lisa puisse être dans son lit, mais pas avec lui. Il glissa alors son bras autour de sa taille, sa main atterrissant sur son petit ventre rond tandis que son nez se perdit au milieu de ses boucles ébènes. Elle ne riposta pas, ne le rejeta pas. Après tout, même si elle lui en voulait, elle appréciait ce réconfort, cette sécurité qu'il lui offrait en se comportant de la sorte.

L'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent paisiblement. Leur nuit fut des plus tranquilles, rien ne troublant leur sommeil. Et après tout, ils avaient bien besoin d'une bonne nuit régénératrice.

Elle fut la première à s'éveiller. A en croire le souffle chaud qui chatouillait sa nuque et la main négligemment posée sur son ventre, Gregory était toujours derrière elle, accrochée à elle. Elle n'osa alors pas se défaire de son étreinte, elle n'en avait pas même l'envie. Sa colère de la veille contre lui était retombée, remplacée par un sentiment d'apaisement.

Elle se tourna doucement vers lui, admirant son visage endormi. Il avait beau être le plus grand de tous les emmerdeurs, il fallait l'avouer, quand il dormait il était réellement attirant. Sa main glissa alors sur sa joue, qu'elle se mit à caresser tendrement. Il frémit au contact de ses doigts frais, mais ne sembla pas déranger pour autant. Elle se permit à déposer un baiser sur son front, avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et ses paupières se refermèrent afin de protéger ses frêles iris des premiers rayons du soleil.

La main sur son ventre, son esprit ne cessait de divaguer. Elle s'imaginait dans quelques mois, contrainte d'annoncer sa grossesse à son hôpital. Contrainte de divulguer l'information, au risque de perdre son job. Et puis, avant même d'en parler sur son lieu de travail, elle allait devoir des explications à sa mère, chose qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle le savait, une fois de plus elle lui ferait du tord. Elle l'avait d'abord déçu en adoptant Rachel en tant que mère célibataire, alors qu'allait-elle dire en découvrant que sa fille attendait un enfant de la pire enflure qu'il puisse exister ? D'autant plus qu'elle et lui ne formaient plus un couple depuis quelques mois déjà …

**- Arrêtes de réfléchir**, déclara la voix à moitié endormie à ses côtés. **Ton cerveau bouillonne, ça fait de la fumée.**

Extirpée brutalement de ses pensées, elle remarqua alors la paire d'yeux bleus océans rivée sur elle. Trop préoccupée par ses réflexions, elle ne l'avait même pas senti bouger et s'éveiller.

**- Je parie que t'as même pas préparé le petit-déjeuner**, la taquina-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, le dévisageant sans un mot.

**- Et en plus, tu portes MON T-shirt**, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'elle n'avait encore pas prononcé un seul mot. **Décidément Cuddy, t'es gonflé.**

Bien que consciente que ses propos soient ironiques, elle s'assit sur le matelas et lui envoya son oreiller en pleine tête.

**- T'es toujours aussi chiant le matin, ou tu me fais juste payer ma nuit ici ? **Déclara-t-elle alors en sortant du lit, s'apprêtant à remettre le drap en place. **A moins que ce soit pour te venger d'avoir dû regarder ton film porno tout seul...**

Ne lui laissant pas même le temps de fournir une quelconque explication, elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit la cuisine. Elle fit couler le café, prépara son thé puis partit à la recherche de son portable. Il n'était ni dans son sac, ni dans sa veste. Elle fouilla le salon de fond en comble, mais toujours aucune trace de son cellulaire. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna promptement, tombant nez à nez avec l'objet de ses recherches, trônant dans la main du médecin comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée de chasse.

**- Je parie que tu cherchais ça, non ?  
>- Merci<strong>, fit-elle simplement avant se s'en saisir et de contrôler sa messagerie. **Mais la prochaine fois, évites de subtiliser mes affaires, c'est clair ?**

Son regard était quasi-menaçant, signe que les propos qu'il avait prononcé un peu plus tôt ne lui avaient pas vraiment plu.

**- Je te l'ai emprunté pour contacter ta sœur, alors arrêtes un peu de te plaindre Cuddy, et détends toi merde !  
>- Que je me détende ? Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? C'est toi qui me rends aussi tendu, à ne pas me laisser trente secondes de répit ! Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie laisser quelqu'un tranquille. Ramènes moi chez moi, que je récupère Rachel.<strong>

Appuyé sur sa canne, il fit non d'un signe de tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne chez elle aussi rapidement.

**- Pas question**, siffla-t-il.  
><strong>- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je t'ordonne de me ramener chez moi. Ou je prendrais un taxi, à toi de voir.<strong>

Il ne la quittait pas un seul instant des yeux, bien décidé à ne pas céder à la jeune femme. Après ses malaises de la veille, il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Et têtue comme il la connaissait, elle risquait d'en faire plus que ce qu'elle ne devrait, risquant ainsi sa santé et celle du fœtus pas la même occasion.

**- Si je te laisse rentrer, tu vas vouloir bosser. Mais tu dois te reposer un peu, éloigner tout stress. Alors tu resteras ici, un point c'est tout.**

Elle repoussa ses boucles brunes en arrière, les laissant retomber en cascade sur son dos. Elle enfouit ensuite sa tête dans ses mains, et poussa un long soupir. Qu'il pouvait être exaspérant par moment !

**- Là, c'est toi qui me stresse. Et puis j'en ai marre que soudainement tu me dorlotes sous prétexte que je porte ton gosse. Je ne suis pas une enfant, je sais me démerder seule ! **Cracha-t-elle, la haine reprenant le dessus sur elle. **De toute façon, qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire de ce bébé ? Rien, je vais me retrouver à l'élever toute seule, et à devoir lui expliquer que son père est un enfoiré qui ne pense qu'à lui et au sexe et qui l'a lâchement abandonné c'est ça ?**

Alors là, elle était vraiment en pétard. L'infirme s'approcha doucement d'elle, attrapant son bras. La jeune femme, quand à elle, avait de nouveau dissimulé sa tête dans ses mains, de minuscules perles salées s'échappant d'ores et déjà de ses yeux miroitants.

**- Calmes** **toi Liz', il ne faut pas te mettre dans tous tes états … **La rassura-t-il tandis qu'il enroulait son bras autour de sa taille.

A sa grande surprise, elle ne le repoussa pas, et bien au contraire, vint se nicher dans ses bras, qu'il referma sur elle. Sa tête brune au creux de son cou, il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, frottant doucement son échine. Il sentit rapidement sa chemise s'humidifier, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Encore une fois, il l'avait poussé à bout. Encore une fois, elle versait des larmes par sa faute.

**- Je suis un enfoiré, ça je le conçois. Mais je sais ce que cet enfant représente à tes yeux alors … Je vais faire de mon mieux**, déclara-t-il, serrant toujours la jeune femme contre lui. **Je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs que mon 'père' a fait avec moi, tu peux en être sûre.**

Elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ses sanglots diminuaient peu à peu, sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal.

**- Et puis, je dois l'avouer, mais mon T-shirt te va à merveille**, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Il balaya d'un geste du pouce les mèches rebelles qui collaient sur son visage, et fit glisser ses mains sur la taille de la Doyenne.

**- Idiot**, lâcha-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. **T'as pas intérêt à répéter à tout le monde que je porte tes vêtements, sinon je sèmerai un peu partout dans mon établissement tes sous-vêtements.**

Il pouffa de rire en l'imaginant à la tâche, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

**- Mais c'est que la grossesse te rend d'autant plus diabolique dis donc ! **Ironisa-t-il en la forçant à s'asseoir devant le comptoir pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle lui adressa une charmante grimace, puis croqua dans un toast.

**- Tu me fais grossir, je me venge.**

Il s'approcha de son visage, et retira la confiture déposée au coin de ses lèvres pulpeuses avant de lécher son doigt sans la quitter des yeux.

**- Mais même énorme tu es attirante**, assura l'infirme, sa main saisissant la tartine de sa patronne pour lui en piquer un morceau.  
><strong>- Hey c'est à moi ça !<br>- Et ça**, fit-il en désignant sa poitrine gonflée,**c'est à moi.  
>- Mon corps n'appartient qu'à moi House.<br>- Mais Patty et Selma n'aiment que le contact de mes mains, il n'y a qu'elles pour les faire réagir d'un simple effleurement.**

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée.

**- Et tes testicules n'apprécient que les miennes c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fut pas entendre ****venant de toi !  
>- Elles sont en manque d'ailleurs, tu pourrais régler ça ?<strong>

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de l'Endocrinologue, tandis qu'elle ne quittait pas une seule seconde House des yeux.

**- Tu changeras jamais toi hein ?  
>- Pour ton plus grand plaisir Sunshine ! <strong>Déclara-t-il en soufflant sur son café encore bouillant.

Il déposa ensuite son bol dans l'évier une fois le liquide intégralement ingurgité, avant de se glisser derrière la jeune femme.

**- Si tu veux vraiment voir Rachel, on peut demander à ta sœur de la déposer ici. Mais il faut que tu me promettes que tu n'en feras pas trop, et qu'au moindre signe de fatigue, tu fais une pause.**

Elle hocha la tête, impatiente de pouvoir retrouver sa petite princesse. Elle attrapa la main du médecin, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**- Tu ferais venir ma fille ici ? Vraiment ?**

Il acquiesça aussitôt, attrapant son téléphone négligemment posé non loin de là.

**- Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu restes un peu en place, ouais.**

Il composa un numéro, et porta le mobile à son oreille.

**- « Julia ? C'est House. Lisa va un peu mieux, vous pourriez déposer sa fille à mon appartement s'il-vous-plait ? » **Petit silence en attente d'une réponse. **« Merci. Je la récupérerais en bas de l'immeuble . »**

Il reposa ensuite le combiné sur le comptoir, et reposa ses yeux sur son ex-compagne.

**- C'est bon. Juste le temps de l'habiller et de l'amener, elle sera là d'ici une trentaine de minutes.**

Elle se leva promptement,et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Merci House … **Murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il la regarda disparaître dans le couloir, profitant de la sublime vue qu'il avait sur son postérieur de rêve. Il entendait l'eau couler, fermant les yeux afin de mieux visualiser la jeune femme en train de se laver. C'est fou, mais cette femme le rendait totalement dingue. Dingue de son corps, dingue d'elle.

Elle en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Malgré sa fatigue, elle ne tenait pas en place, trop désireuse de pouvoir prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle consultait sa montre toutes les cinq secondes, comme si cela pouvait suffire à faire se dérouler le temps plus rapidement. Il suivait chacun de ses mouvements, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle était si adorable lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en mouvement !

**- Cuddy, arrêtes un peu de bouger, tu me donnes le tournis.  
><strong>**  
><strong>Elle se tourna vers lui, le fusilla du regard, et se remit à traverser la pièce de long en large. Chaque fois qu'un moteur de voiture se faisait entendre, elle se précipitait à la fenêtre, dans l'espoir de reconnaître le véhicule de sa petite sœur. Il attrapa la Doyenne par le bras, l'attirant alors vers lui.

**- Elle va arriver d'ici quelques minutes, cesses donc un peu de t'en faire**, déclara-t-il, à l'instant même où Julia apparaissait enfin.

Il déposa un furtif baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et, canne en main, il rejoignit l'extérieur. Après avoir rapidement salué Julia, il récupéra le sac de la petite, se saisit de sa main taille miniature et l'entraîna dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble. La petite ne broncha pas, sautillant gaiement à ses côtés. Elle n'était jamais allé chez le médecin, pas même accompagnée de sa Maman, mais peu lui importait, elle lui faisait confiance. Et puis, Tata Julia lui avait promis que Maman serait chez lui.

A peine le seuil de l'appartement fut-il franchi, que déjà Rachel se mit à courir dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière s'accroupit aussitôt, blottissant son enfant tout contre elle avant de se relever. La tête de la petite se nicha instantanément dans le cou de sa mère, tandis que celle-ci caressait son échine.

**- Merci House**, souffla Lisa tout en reprenant place sur le canapé, Mowgli sur ses genoux.

Il vint s'installer à ses côtés, sans un mot. Il observait simplement les mouvements de la Demoiselle envers sa fille, tous ces petits gestes tendres et cette complicité qu'elles entretenaient. Et dire que bientôt, un membre s'ajouterait à eux. Lui qui avait peur du changement, il le savait, il allait être servi. Ce bébé, il voulait l'assumer. Il n'en pouvait plus de toujours fuir le bonheur, de toujours faire souffrir les autres. Cet enfant c'était une nouvelle chance qui se dessinait pour lui. Une nouvelle chance de montrer à Cuddy qu'il avait changé, et prêt à tout pour elle. Certes, ce gosse allait tout chambouler dans sa vie, mis il voulait y faire face. Pour elle, pour eux.

Assis sur ce canapé, ils ne se rendirent pas même compte du temps qui passait. Rachel s'était endormie tout contre sa mère, et la tête de cette dernière reposait sur l'épaule de son employé. Inconsciemment, la main de celui-ci dériva sur la cuisse de sa Patronne, caressant doucement sa rotule. Ils n'osaient pas même bouger ou parler, de peur de réveiller la petite. Mais celle-ci s'agitait de plus en plus, donnant des petits coups à sa mère. Il était temps qu'elle aille dans un lit digne de ce nom …

**- Je l'amène dans le lit de la chambre d'amis si tu veux, y a rien de dangereux à sa portée**, proposa alors le médecin, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé depuis que Lisa avait retrouvé sa fille.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire, et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue tandis qu'il soulevait Rachel. Il la déposa ensuite dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, et laissa la porte entre-ouverte afin qu'ils puissent l'entendre depuis le salon en cas de soucis. Il retourna alors aux côtés de la jeune femme, et attrapa la télécommande.

**- Tu mets un porno, et je t'étripe**, déclara-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il sourit, et commença à zapper, à la recherche d'un programme un tant soit peu intéressant. Il jeta son dévolu sur un documentaire sur les hérissons et leur reproduction, chaîne qu'il laissa dans l'espoir de rigoler un peu et de taquiner Lisa.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu vas regarder CA.  
>- Ben si pourquoi ? C'est pas un porno et y a rien d'autre.<br>- Mais c'est un reportage sur la vie sexuelle des hérissons, c'est vrai que c'est intéressant ! **Ironisa-t-elle aussitôt.  
><strong>- Eux au moins, ils en ont une<strong>, riposta-t-il.

Ne voulant plus entendre ses remarques idiotes, elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, et scella ses lèvres aux siennes, plus sauvagement que jamais ...

_TBC ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Tout d'abord, je sais que vous n'avez pas vraiment apprécié l'endroit où j'ai coupé la dernière fois mais ... Il fallait bien que je vous taquine un peu, non ? Et puis, pour me faire pardonner, vous devriez aimer ce chapitre. Comme vous vous en doutez sans doute, l'assez grand passage de narration résume le ... [J'vais même pas dire le mot, parce que vous savez parfaitement ce qui suit. Sauf si une fois de plus j'ai fait la sadique et que je vous ai fait un faux espoir. M'enfin, vous verrez par vous même hein !]. Et puis, ce chapitre fête la fin de mes bac blancs. Plus d'exam' jusqu'au vrai BAC :D [Petite réjouissance avant les choses sérieuses quoi xD]. Bref, qu'est-ce que j'avais encore à dire moi ? Je crois que c'était tout en fait. Mis à part que, comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles me touchent réellement, et c'est toujours un vrai plaisir d'en recevoir. Ne jouez donc pas les radins, et n'hésitez pas à en laisser une petite au passage, je ne vous mangerez pas, au contraire ça me donnera du courage pour la suite ! Sur ce, je vais retourner à l'écriture, et je vous laisse en compagnie de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture, et SEE YA ;D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 6<em>**

Surpris de son geste, le Diagnosticien demeura un instant pantois, avant de finalement répondre à son baiser, déplaçant ses mains dans le creux de ses reins tandis qu'elle s'installait à califourchon sur lui. Leurs bouches s'entrechoquaient, s'unissaient à en perdre haleine. Leurs mâchoires s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues partant à la recherche de l'autre. Un ballet rythmé démarra, évoluant peu à peu en un tango endiablé. D'un habile mouvement de l'annuaire et du majeur, il détacha le soutien-gorge pigeonnant qu'elle portait dans l'espoir que sa poitrine ne paraisse pas trop suspecte au sein de l'hôpital. Toujours dissimulés par son haut décolleté, il voyait parfaitement ses seins rebondis soulagés de ne plus être sous aucune emprise. Il ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de les caresser, de les englober de ses grandes mains. Il ne se fit pas prier, et pressa ses tétons entre ses doigts. Elle attrapa alors les deux bouts du T-shirt du médecin, désireuse de mettre à découvert son torse qu'elle aimait tant. Il dut se résigner à abandonner un instant sa poitrine parfaite, le temps qu'elle lui retire le bout de tissu qui gênait l'accès total à son torse. Après l'avoir jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle se mit à suçoter les tétons de son partenaire, avant une douceur immense, toutefois mêlée à une once de sauvagerie.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il grognait tant le désir s'emparait de lui. Elle était si belle et si attirante d'une part, et si déterminée à lui faire du bien à cet instant même, qu'une bosse au niveau de son entrejambe se fit rapidement ressentir. Pas le moins du monde importunée par ce membre battait contre sa cuisse, la jeune femme continua d'attiser le désir de l'homme qu'elle convoitait. Il allait craquer, cette femme le rendait fou. Il fit alors remonter ses doigts le long de ses cuisses, traçant une ligne imaginaire sur sa peau douce. Il atteignit les bords de son string, chatouillant les contours. Elle commença aussitôt à se trémousser sur place, le contact de ses doigts réveillant des sens en elle qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Leur dernière fois avant leur rupture. Ce qui remontait donc à deux mois et demi plus tôt …

Alors que son doigt frottait le clitoris de la brunette à travers le tissu de son string, elle se cabra, les yeux clos et la tête en arrière. Elle en voulait plus, encore plus. Son sous-vêtement la gênait, il était plus humide que jamais. Pas étonnant vu l'effet que lui faisait toujours le beau mâle sur lequel elle était assise à califourchon. Frottant son bassin contre le sien, elle lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il était temps de l'en débarrasser. Inutile de lui demander une deuxième fois, il fit glisser la lingerie le long de ses cuisses tandis qu'elle s'était relevée le temps qu'il la lui retire. Elle reprit sa place sur les cuisses du médecin aussitôt après avoir descendu le boxer de celui-ci, dégageant son membre dur et tendu de l'emprise du tissu. Certes, ils préféraient pouvoir profiter du corps de l'autre pleinement et sans aucun vêtements, mais installés sur le canapé du salon, avec Rachel non loin d'eux dans la chambre d'amis, il valait mieux dissimuler certains parties, au cas où que la petite les surprendraient en plein acte.

Ses mains parcouraient son corps tout entier, faisan frissonner sa partenaire. Mais cela ne suffisait plus à la jeune femme, elle en voulait plus. Elle le voulait lui. Elle voulait qu'il la possède pleinement, elle voulait être sienne toute entière. Elle se saisit alors sauvagement de sa bouche, lui offrant un baiser gorgé de désir. Le message transmis, aussitôt compris. Attrapant ses hanches et la maintenant en place avec ses grandes mains agiles et délicates de pianiste, il entra brusquement en elle , mais toutefois sans trop lui faire de mal non plus. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir, rapidement étouffée par les lèvres de son employé apposées sur les siennes. Un premier coup de reins, lent et peu profond. Suivis par d'autres ondulations du bassin, devenant plus rapides et plus profonds à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient. Se retenant l'un à l'autre, ils glissaient peu à peu vers le point de non-retour. Leurs mains chatouillaient leur peau, leurs visages ne se décollaient que très peu. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, leurs souffles étaient archaïques.

Les parois de l'intimité de la Doyenne se refermèrent sur le phallus dressé de son amant, l'emprisonnant en elle. Ses yeux étaient clos, elle mordillait la lèvre inférieur de son partenaire dans l'espoir d'étouffer les gémissements qu'il produisait en lui faisant atteindre le septième ciel. Quand à lui, il était sur le point de craquer, ne pouvant lus se retenir une seule seconde supplémentaire.

Pas besoin de lui demander son accord, il savait qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Et de toute façon, il lui était impossible de se dégager de son intimité où son pénis était 'cloîtré'. Alors, en un dernier coup de butoir plus profond et plus désireux que jamais, il éjacula en elle. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il se déversa à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, dévorant littéralement la nuque de celle-ci. La tête rejetée en arrière, le dos cabrée, elle poussa de petits gémissements qu'elle tenta d'étouffer à l'aide d'une serviette qu'elle avait enfoncé dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'enfin l'étreinte du vagin de Lisa lui permit de se dégager, il conserva tout de même celle-ci contre lui, caressant son échine sous le T-shirt qu'elle portait toujours. Les poitrines se soulevaient de manière irrégulière, alors que leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

**- Petite tigresse va**, lâcha-t-il en déposant une nuée de baisers le long de sa jugulaire.

Elle ne dit rien, lui adressant simplement un sourire radieux. Il promena alors les mains le dos du buste de la jeune femme, jusqu'à atteindre son petit ventre rond. Il caressa doucement celui-ci, avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur son bas-ventre. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une façon de la remercier pour ce moment d'intimité passé ensemble, et d'accepter le petit bout qui grandissait doucement en elle.

**- Merci House … ** Murmura-t-elle à son oreille, se laissant retomber contre lui, les bras du médecin enserrant sa taille.  
><strong>- C'est toi qu'il faut remercier, c'est toi qui m'a allumé<strong>, lui rappela-t-il en plaisantant doucement.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, sa tête nichée au creux de son cou.

**- C'est la faute des hormones de grossesse, je ne maîtrise plus certaines de mes réactions**, prétexta-t-elle.

Bien sur, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas avouer qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait à cause d'un taux d'hormones trop grand, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle avait envie de lui. Envie de lui après deux mois et demi d'abstinence.

Habilement, il décolla le fessier de la jeune femme de sur lui, le temps de remonter son boxer afin de dissimuler son membre, et fit de même avec le string de sa partenaire. Elle reprit aussitôt sa place sur ses genoux, entourant sa taille avec ses bras fins.

**- Tu retrouves tes couleurs**, déclara l'infirme en déposant un baiser sur son front. **Tu vois, les parties de jambes en l'air sont les meilleurs remèdes !**

Elle lui asséna une petite tape sur le torse, avant de mordiller sa nuque. Mais dans un sens il n'avait pas tord, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Peut-être grâce aux endorphines délivrées par ce pure instant de plaisir, ou tout simplement car elle avait relevé le pied et s'était un peu plus reposée que d'ordinaire.

**- Ne rêves pas, c'est pas une raison pour que tu me sautes quand bon te sembles**, assura-t-elle en attrapant sa main dans la sienne.  
><strong>- Quel dommageeeeeeeeeeeeeee<strong>, regretta-t-il faussement. **Et moi qui croyait que l'occasion se reproduirait !**

Elle souriait, et il adorait ça. Il n'aimait pas la voir fragile, il aimait sa Lisa Cuddy forte et épanouie. Sa Lisa Cuddy qui se montrait dominatrice et se faisait respecter par tous. Sa Lisa Cuddy aussi adorable lorsqu'elle faisait son job, que lorsqu'elle s'occupait de sa fille chérie. Cette Lisa Cuddy qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens et pour laquelle, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était prêt à tout.

Ils étaient si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'ils ne virent pas même le temps passer. Ils furent brutalement tirés de leurs pensées lorsque Rachel se mit à sangloter, se sentant soudainement perdue du fait de se réveiller dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A contre-coeur, sa mère se sépara de son employé, redescendit un peu le T-shirt large qu'elle portait afin de dissimuler un peu plus ses cuisses et partit récupérer sa fille. Elle pénétra alors dans la chambre, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, qui aussitôt se réfugia contre sa poitrine. Elle la berça doucement, afin d'apaiser la fillette.

Pendant ce temps, le médecin se passa la main dans les cheveux, faisant un point sur la situation. Lisa avait été là, blottie tout contre lui, nichée au creux de ses bras. Avant ça, ils avaient couché ensemble. Pour la première fois depuis leur rupture, ils avaient de nouveau fait l'amour ensemble. Elle s'était montrée si sauvage, si attirante, si sublime, que les mots lui manquaient pour la décrire. Un sentiment de plénitude s'emparait de lui, un sentiment qu'il n'avait connu que lors de sa relation avec la Doyenne. Elle était la seule à lui faire ressentir ce genre de sensations idiotes que tous les amoureux expérimentent, la seule qui lui donnait envie de se surpasser totalement. Mais, et si cela n'avait été que le résultat d'un taux important d'hormones dans le sang de la jeune femme, et qui l'avait conduit à coucher avec lui ?

Il prit peur. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être simplement l'objet qui lui permet de se décharger d'un flux trop important d'hormones. Non, il ne voulait pas être un simple 'sex friend', si on peut caractériser cela ainsi. Il voulait être plus, bien plus à ses yeux.

La jeune femme revint quelques minutes plus tard, sa fille toujours blottie contre elle. Elle prit alors place à ses côtés, lui souriant doucement, tendrement.

**- Vu l'heure, on devrait songer à préparer le repas**, dit-elle alors en réorganisant un peu les cheveux de Rachel. **Tu veux que je prépare quelques chose ?**

Il fit non de la tête, son regard rivé sur son adorable visage.

**- On commande. J'ai plus rien dans les placards, et tu dois lever le pied alors tu ne t'attelles pas aux fourneaux**, déclara-t-il simplement.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de reposer sa fille à terre afin qu'elle joue un peu avec ses cubes.

**- Pizza, ça te tente ? **Proposa-t-il alors.  
><strong>- C'est gras, je suis déjà assez grosse comme ça, t'as pas plus diététique ?<br>- T'as presque pas de ventre pour le moment, laisses toi aller ! Et puis t'as le droit de te faire plaisir, c'est pas interdit par le Code d'Honneur de la femme enceinte hein.**

Décidément, il avait toujours le mot pour rire. Et, il fallait l'avouer, mais elle adorait ça, et elle ne pouvait pas se passer de ses remarques housiennes.

**- Si je pouvais cacher le plus longtemps possible mon ventre, ça m'arrangerait. Alors évites de trop me faire grossir, je t'en supplie.**

Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à lui faire les yeux de cocker. Tout sauf ça. Il ne résistait jamais longtemps à ce regard. Car dans ses moments-là, ses yeux étaient pétillants, son sourire était adorable et elle avait l'air d'une petite fille toute mignonne. La seule envie qui le taraudait dans de tels instants, c'était l'embrasser. Doucement, tendrement, amoureusement, passionnément, langoureusement, sauvagement. De toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. De refermer ses bras musclés sur sa taille parfaite bien qu'un peu arrondie du fait de sa grossesse. De la serrer tout contre lui et ne jamais plus la laisser s'échapper. Mais il demeura comme tétanisé dans ce sofa, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

Elle semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, car quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui fit ouvrir les bras et vint poser son dos contre le torse de son amant. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, ses mains échouant sur son bas-ventre. Doucement il caressait la petite proéminence de son 'estomac', fermant les yeux pour apprécier d'autant plus ce petit instant d'intimité.

**- House, je sais que ce bébé va chambouler pas mal de choses, mais merci … **Murmura-t-elle alors qu'il appuyait son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. **Tu n'étais pas obligé de veiller autant sur moi et pourtant ….**

Il ne répondit pas, et glissa simplement ses mains sous son T-shirt, chatouillant doucement son échine.

**- Je me suis montrée égoïste en te repoussant de la sorte. Excuses moi …**

Les lèvres du médecin atterrirent dans son cou, y déposant une volée de petits et tendres baisers.

**- J'ai jamais voulu de gosses, tu le sais mieux que personne**, déclara-t-il avant de repartir à la douce. **Mais j'ai déjà bien assez joué au con avec toi, et je sais ce que ce microbe représente pour toi. Je saurais m'y faire, ne t'en fais pas.**

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes. Son regard s'ancra au sien, tandis que sa langue humidifia ses lèvres.

**- Tu fais tellement d'efforts pour moi**, reconnut-elle. **J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te prouver ma reconnaissance …  
>- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus moi<strong>, fanfaronna-t-il aussitôt.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, un sourire s'étirant néanmoins sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

**- Greg, je suis sérieuse.  
>- Alors laisses moi veiller sur toi, prendre soin de toi, et ça sera déjà ça.<strong>

Elle se pencha vers lui, et apposa sa bouche contre la sienne avant de lâcher ses mains pour englober son visage. Il glissa ses doigts dans les boucles de la Demoiselle, la pressant plus encore contre lui.

**- Mais te surveiller à l'hôpital, ça ne suffit pas. Je te connais bien assez pour savoir que tu continueras à suivre le rythme effréné que tu t'évertues à conserver depuis des années, plus encore après tes heures de travail.**

Front contre front, ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, qu'une seule seconde sans ce contact mettrait fin à leur existence.

**- House, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer … **Commença-t-elle.

_TBC ..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Tout d'abord, je sais que je vais me répéter -et peu m'importe-, mais je tiens sincèrement à vous remercier. Vous remercier d'avoir le courage de me lire, et aussi de me laisser quelques reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point c'est réconfortant, et combien ça aide à poursuivre sur cette lancée. Toutes vos reviews, peu importe que ce soit un tel ou un tel qui l'ait composé, toutes me touchent. Sans exception. Vos compliments me réchauffent le coeur, j'ai toujours un sourire stupide plaqué sur les lèvres quand je lis ce que vous avez bien voulu m'adresser comme petit message. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs de ne pas prendre le temps de répondre à toutes, mais entre le lycée et les suites, je manque un peu de temps. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, si je pouvais vous remercier chacun, un par un, je le ferais. Je profite donc de ce petit message pour vous remercier. Vous, mes lecteurs, vous qui m'aidez à poursuivre la chose qui me passionne le plus. Merci, merci, et encore merci. _

_Bon, parlons rapidement de ce chapitre. Une fois de plus, vous risquer de me maudire (d'une part parce qu'il est un peu court à mon goût mais bon, j'avais pas le choix), d'autre part pour une raison que vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, rassurez-vous, dès vendredi j'aurais enfin mes deux semaines de vacance. Ce qui signifie plus de temps pour écrire, et donc pour poster ! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce septième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Je vous embrasse tous, et je vous dis à la prochaine ;D_  
><em>SEE YA :D <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 7<em>**

Durant un instant, le rythme cardiaque du médecin s'accéléra, celui-ci appréhendant les paroles qui suivraient. Elle sentit son mal-aise, et caressa ses joues du bout des doigts.

**- Que dirais-tu 'd'emménager' à la maison ? Avec moi et Rachel. Je ne te force pas hein, mais ce sera plus simple si tu veux garder un œil sur moi, et plus rassurant pour le bien-être du bébé lorsqu'il sera né**, proposa-t-elle, la voix quelque peu chevrotante.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et unit une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres.

**- A une condition. Que de temps à autre, tu acceptes qu'on passe du temps ici, dans mon appart', pour que tu prennes du repos**, déclara-t-il alors, son nez appuyé contre le sien.  
><strong>- T'es dur en affaires. Mais j'accepte. En contre-partie, tu m'accompagnes à mes échographies. Je ne t'oblige pas à toutes, mais au moins une …<strong>

Les jours, ainsi que les semaines avaient passé. Greg avait fini par emménager partiellement chez la jeune femme, passant la plupart de ses soirées et de ses nuits avec elle. A l'hôpital, rien n'avait changé. Elle dissimulait toujours son ventre avec un bandeau qu'elle serrait autour de sa taille au maximum, le comprimant autant qu'elle pouvait, mais la laissant toutefois respirer suffisamment. Lorsqu'elle était seule dans son bureau, elle s'autorisait à retirer ses talons hauts, afin de soulager ses pieds douloureux. Mais malgré les remontrances de son Diagnosticien, elle ne freinait pas vraiment le rythme.

Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur ses dossiers, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, avant de se refermer dans un vacarme tout aussi fracassant.

**- On y va**, insista une voix masculine après s'être postée juste devant la jeune femme.  
><strong>- Déjà, pourquoi 'on', et où va-t-on ?<strong>

Elle releva tout juste la tête, plongeant alors son regard dans le sien tandis qu'il attrapait ses deux mains pour la forcer à bouger de derrière son bureau et à le rejoindre.

**- Me dis pas que tu as oublié que tu avais rendez-vous. T'as pas arrêté de me rabâcher les oreilles pendant deux semaines avec, et maintenant tu t'en souviens plus ?**

Il l'entraîna à lui, et baisa doucement son front après s'être assuré que personne ne pourrait les voir à travers les stores.

**- C'est ton échographie des cinq mois aujourd'hui, tu sais celle dont tu m'as parlé encore et encore après qu'on ait couché ensemble dans la baignoire**, lui rappela-t-il alors, un large sourire aux lèvres, tout en caressant le bas-ventre de la jeune femme.

Elle ne put alors se retenir de pouffer, se souvenant soudainement de cette discussion qu'elle avait entamé deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle après leurs ébats amoureux dans le bain qu'ils s'étaient préparés ce soir-là. Certes, ils n'étaient pas vraiment redevenus un vrai couple comme auparavant, mais leur relation était tout comme. Ils passaient la plupart de leurs nuits ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient et couchaient ensemble chaque fois qu'ils en ressentaient l'envie, mais au bout du compte, ils n'avaient pas l'impression de former un couple comme ils l'avaient été un an plus tôt. Tout simplement parce que, l'un comme l'autre, avait peur qu'une nouvelle 'officialisation' puisse détruire ce qu'ils étaient parvenu à construire depuis que la grossesse de la Doyenne avait changé la donne.

**- T'as prévu quoi comme mensonge pour expliquer notre absence à tous les deux ? **L'interrogea-t-il en caressant d'une main son échine.  
><strong>- Je sais pas … <strong>Fit-elle à voix basse, avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur ses réflexions. **Une demande de renfort à Trenton ?  
>-On a déjà utilisé ce motif la dernière fois<strong>, lui assura-t-il tout en caressant son échine. **Si on dit ça à chaque fois, ils vont se poser des questions.**

Il rejeta les boucles de la jeune femme dans son dos, dégageant entièrement son sublime visage.

**- Et bien … Le Doyen du North General Hospital à New York qui aurait besoin de tes conseils en matière de Diagnostiques ? Et qui en profiterait pour me parler d'un possible arrangement entre nos deux établissements ? Et pour expliquer le fait qu'il n'y en ait pas, je dirais que finalement, les accords n'étaient pas du tout en notre faveur.**

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du médecin, avant qu'il ne les glisse sur ses tempes.

**- Tu t'améliores de jour en jour dans l'élaboration de mensonges toi hein**, la taquina-t-il avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil complice lourd de sens.  
><strong>- J'y suis bien contrainte vu l'identité du géniteur de mon bébé ! <strong>Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt avant d'attraper sa veste et de l'enfiler, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux en compagnie du médecin. **Mais maintenant, arrêtes de sourire comme un idiot en bavant sur ma poitrine, et traînes les pieds comme si tu me détestais de te forcer à m'accompagner. Et sois convainquant hein !**

Il lui adressa une grimace enfantine, avant d'opter pour une moue plus sérieuse et renfrognée. Elle le gratifia d'un furtif baiser sur la joue, avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau et de se diriger vers le parking où les attendaient la Lexus de la Boss. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, non sans s'être d'abord chamaillés pour savoir qui prendrait le volant. Cuddy abdiqua lorsque, d'un geste du doigt, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et qu'elle dut l'implorer de le lui rattacher si elle le laissait conduire.

Durant les cinquante-huit minutes que durèrent leur trajet en voiture, ils en profitèrent pour régler certains détails. Tout d'abord, Lisa se trémoussa sur son siège pour retirer le bandeau qui enserrait son ventre, libérant l'arrondi qu'elle arborait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Elle ne voulait pas que son gynécologue apprenne qu'elle dissimulait sa grossesse à tous, et avait bien fait comprendre au Diagnosticien qu'il avait intérêt à tenir sa langue à ce sujet.

Lorsqu'enfin ils sortirent du véhicule, House attrapa la main de sa Patronne tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le service de maternité. Là-bas, ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans la salle d'attente, attendant qu'on appelle la jeune femme. Aussi stressés l'un que l'autre, ils ne cessaient de se lancer des œillades discrètes et gênées. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'Endocrinologue, caressant doucement sa peau. Il sentit les muscles de celle-ci se détendre sous son contact, lui arrachant ainsi un sourire complice.

Une infirmière à la voix aigrie les tira de leur bulle, leur indiquant que Cuddy était la prochaine patiente. Tels des automates, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, attendant alors que l'obstétricien en sorte et les fassent pénétrer à l'intérieur. Leurs doigts étaient plus entremêlés que jamais, signe de leur grande anxiété.

Lorsqu'enfin le gynécologue apparut, House fit glisser sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, avant de l'entraîner devant lui au centre du bureau. Il les fit prendre place sur les fauteuils disposés devant lui, avant d'attraper le dossier de la jeune femme.

**- Mademoiselle Cuddy … **fit-il en feuilletant ses fiches de renseignements. **Je vois que vous avez bien fait vos prises de sang, et que les résultats sont plutôt bons. Pas de signes alarmants ou inquiétants dont vous aimeriez me parlez ?**

Elle demeura un instant plongée dans ses réflexions, puis finit par nier d'un signe de tête.

**- Il ne me semble pas non**, assura-t-elle. **Et croyez-moi, je suis entourée par bon nombre de médecins, alors dans l'éventualité où quelque chose clocherait, je serais rapidement prise en charge.**

La main de House caressait la cuisse de sa 'quasi-compagne', lui montrant qu'il était là, même s'il se sentait plus que mal-à-l'aise dans cette pièce.

**- Vous êtes domiciliée à Princeton, vous y dirigez le meilleur hôpital de cette ville, alors pourquoi tenez vous à vous faire suivre ici, à Philadelphie ?  
>- Raisons personnelles<strong>, s'empressa de répondre le Diagnosticien, ne laissant pas même à Lisa le temps de chercher ses mots.

Heureusement pour le couple, l'Obstétricien ne chercha pas plus loin et stoppa net le sujet. Il conduisit la jeune femme dans la salle adjacente, où il l'invita à prendre place sur la table d'auscultation après qu'elle ait libéré son ventre de toute emprise de tissu. Il invita House à les rejoindre, tandis qu'il appliquait le gel. Le Diagnosticien serra les dents, la main de sa Patronne dans la sienne. Il n'aimait pas le fait que le Praticien touche ainsi le ventre de la jeune femme, bien qu'il soit tout à fait conscient que ce dernier ne faisait que son boulot. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était comme s'il craignait que le Docteur Hess puisse en profiter pour peloter la Doyenne. Après tout, c'était leur bébé, une partie de ses gênes constituait donc son petit être qui grandissait au fur et à mesure dans le ventre de Cuddy. Il était donc tout à fait normal qu'il soit quelque peu jaloux qu'un autre homme que lui tripote la mère de son enfant.

SON enfant. Étonnement, il s'était habitué à la nouvelle. Il s'y était fait plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Certes, il n'avait jamais voulu un enfant, cette idée ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit auparavant. Mais Lisa avait changé la donne. Elle était celle qu'il aimait, celle avec qui il aimait partager ses jours et ses nuits. Et il le savait, lui demandait d'avorter aurait été la pire chose qu'il puisse le faire. Elle avait tant désiré pouvoir un jour sentir sa progéniture se mouvoir en elle, que l'idée de a faire s'en séparer ne lui était pas même venu à l'esprit. D'autant plus que, il fallait l'avouer, mais la grossesse lui allait très bien. Ses joues étaient toujours rosies, la rendant pus adorables que jamais. Sa peau était hâlée, dégageant un sublime éclat naturel. Ses cheveux étaient d'autant plus vigoureux et plus brillants que d'ordinaire. Sa grossesse la rendait tout simplement encore plus sublime qu'auparavant, et il se bénissait intérieurement d'avoir la chance de se réveiller avec elle dans ses bras.

Alors que chacun des deux amants était perdu dans ses pensées, la voix de l'Obstétricien les ramena brusquement à la réalité.

**- Aucune malformation apparente, mis à part que votre bébé est un peu plus petit que la normale**, déclara-t-il en baladant la sonde sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Le visage du médecin se crispa quelques instants, il semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose de plutôt alarmant. La main de Lisa se referma alors un peu plus dans celle de son accompagnateur, tandis que la peur s'emparait d'elle, comprimant ses poumons et accélérant son rythme cardiaque. House n'était pas plus fier à ses côtés, conscient du trouble qui s'installait dans la tête de la jeune femme. A cet instant précis, la peur les dévorait. Hess, qui venait pourtant d'assurer que le fœtus allait bien en dehors de sa petite taille, ne prononçait plus un seul mot. De quoi apeurer totalement les deux futurs parents ...

_TBC ..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Alors là, on peut vraiment dire que c'est les vacances hein. J'arrête pas d'écrire, de préparer mes chapitres et tout le tralala. Et tout ça pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Comme prévu, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre pour "Our secret" (avant les OS prévus comme suite) et, c'est officiel, il ne reste aussi plus qu'un seul chapitre pour "Five years ...". Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là niveau écriture, vous pouvez compter dessus ! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à introduire dans "Pieces", j'ai un projet pour une nouvelle fiction, bref, je compte bien ne pas stopper ma carrière d'écrivaine dès maintenant !_

_Chère Mathilde, merci pour ta review. Malheureusement, je me vois dans l'incapacité de te prévenir par email. Parce que FanFiction a pour habitude de censurer tout ce qui est numéro de téléphone & adresse email. Du coup, je suis super embêtée parce que bon, je peux pas te prévenir comme je l'aurais souhaité. Mais si tu veux, dans ta prochaine review, mets des espaces, comme ça tu passeras outre la censure et je pourrais te prévenir sans soucis. J'espère que tu liras assez vite ce petit message, et qu'on se retrouvera vite ;)_

_Oh, et pendant que j'y suis ! S'il-vous-plaît, allez lire les fictions de Lisa-Edelstein. Certes, elle débute, mais ça mérite le détour. Et je parle en toute connaissance de causes, puisque je suis sa bêta ! Alors je vous en supplie, allez jeter un coup d'oeil, laissez lui une petite review au passage, elle le mérite amplement ;D_

_Sur ce, j'vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que, je n'en doute pas une seconde, vous avez attendu avec impatience. Comme toujours, les reviews sont les bienvenus, celles que vous m'avez déjà laissé sont adorables. See ya ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 8<strong>_

**- Ce n'est pas bien grave**, finit-il enfin par dire, après deux bonnes minutes de silence totale et de vérification échographique,** mais je remarque un retard du développement de ses poumons. Je vais vous placer sous corticostéroïdes pour accélérer le processus, ****et être certain que votre enfant n'ait pas de problèmes à la naissance. Mais vous devez à tout prix vous reposez Mademoiselle Cuddy, le stress que vous subissez constamment n'a pas un bon effet sur vous, et ça devient d'autant plus dangereux pour vous et pour l'enfant.**

Elle hocha doucement la tête, ses joues se parant de rouge. Afin de dissiper la gêne de la Demoiselle, son employé déposa un furtif baiser sur ses tempes, tout en caressant la paume de sa main avec son pouce.

**- A présent, passons aux bonnes nouvelles. Vous désirez connaître le sexe du bébé ? **Proposa alors Hess, fixant tour à tour la Doyenne puis le Diagnosticien.

Les deux 'futurs parents' échangèrent quelques regards, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le Gynécologue. Contrairement aux gens normaux, les deux là n'avaient pas besoin d'employer des mots, il leur suffisait simplement de se regarder pour connaître l'opinion de l'autre. Et il fallait l'avouer, cela le fascinait.

**- Oui, ce sera plus simple pour tout préparer si nous savons s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon**, fit alors Cuddy au bout de quelques secondes, tandis que son 'presque-compagnon' acquiesçait à ses côtés.

Hess leur adressa alors un large sourire, et reposa toute son attention sur le moniteur, en bougeant la sonde sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'enfin il trouva l'information qu'il cherchait, il entra une commande sur la console, afin que l'image reste fixe le temps qu'il explique ce qu'il avait à dire.

**- Comme vous pouvez le voir sur l'écran, il y a maintien des canaux de Müller, et on constate l'absence des canaux de Wolff**, commença-t-il.

House et Cuddy se regardèrent, rassemblant mentalement les informations. Et, en tant que médecins, ils n'eurent aucun mal à interpréter les paroles de leur confrère. Maintien des canaux de Müller, disparition des canaux de Wolff, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la chose. Cela signifiait tout simplement que, auparavant constitués de deux gonades phénotypiquement indifférenciées et de deux types d'ébauches de voies génitales, les organes génitaux de leur bébé se féminisaient, donnant ainsi oviductes et utérus. En termes courants, ils allaient être les parents d'une petite fille …

**- Vous allez pouvoir lui trouver un prénom à cette petite maintenant**, ajouta le médecin, avant de tendre de l'essuie-tout à sa patiente. **Je vous laisse essuyer votre ventre toute seule, pendant que je vais préparer votre ordonnance.**

L'Obstétricien quitta alors la pièce, laissant les futurs parents seuls. Après s'être saisi d'un morceau de chiffon, House aida la jeune femme à retirer le gel qui collait à sa peau. Ils ne parlaient pas, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Ensemble, ils allaient avoir une fille, une petite fille. Fruit de leur chair, mélange de leurs gènes. Bien sur, ils en étaient conscients auparavant mais là … Là, tout se renforçait. Ce n'était plus un simple fœtus qui se développait dans le ventre de sa mère, c'était leur fille qui poursuivait son développement. Pour certains, cela n'a pas d'importance, les choses ne changent pas. Mais pour eux, cela scellaient plus encore leur vie. Car cette petite, ils allaient devoir l'élever à deux.

**- Cuddy, on peut plus faire semblant à l'hôpital**, fit Greg, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.  
><strong>- On en parlera dans la voiture, pas maintenant<strong>, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt en se dirigeant dans le bureau du Gynécologue.

Après avoir reçu de nouveaux conseils de la part de son médecin et l'ordonnance dont elle avait besoin, les deux handicapés de la vie saluèrent ce dernier et retournèrent à leur véhicule. Sans un mot, ils reprirent les mêmes places qu'à l'allée, à la différence que cette fois-ci, Lisa regardait par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées.

**- Hey Cuddy … **l'interpella son employé après avoir posé sa main sur la cuisse de celle-ci, son autre main sur le volant. **Tu penses à quoi ?  
>- Rien … <strong>Répondit-elle sans même prendre la peine de tourner la tête.  
><strong>- Tu t'en veux c'est ça ? Tu t'en veux pour ses poumons ?<br>- Laisses moi tranquille**, le coupa-t-elle sè plus attendre et après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, il rangea la voiture sur le bas-côté, et attrapa le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'enfin elle le regarde dans les yeux, pour qu'enfin elle lui fasse face.

**- Arrêtes ça tout de suite**, ordonna-t-il. **Penses à autre chose, à n'importe quoi, mais cesses donc de t'en vouloir. C'est pas ta faute okay ? Ça peut arriver à toutes les femmes ce genre de choses. Dis toi que, dans tous les cas, tu es sous traitement pour arranger ça, et que c'est le seul petit soucis qu'elle a. Son cœur va parfaitement bien, elle se développe doucement.**

Elle hocha timidement la tête, et ferma les yeux tandis qu'une larme roula le long de sa joue. Il balaya la perle salée d'une petite caresse du pouce, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Automatiquement, les bras de la jeune femme s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son amant, tandis qu'elle entrouvrit la barrière que formait ses dents afin de permettre le passage de la langue de House.

Tant bien que mal puisque, ne l'oublions pas, ils étaient toujours dans la voiture, il l'attira contre lui, et rendit son baiser encore plus profond. Il y mit tout son cœur, toute sa passion. Et même, tous ses sentiments. Il voulait à tout prix la rassurer, il se devait de la rassurer. Ça ne lui ressemblait aucunement, ce n'était pas le House habituel, l'homme égoïste qui repoussait tout le monde. Non, quand il s'agissait de Cuddy, tout était différent. D'autant plus qu'il était en partie responsable de son état …

Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin, il se risqua à déplacer l'une de ses mains sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme, caressant doucement la chair.

**- J'aime bien ce petit bourrelet là**, fit-il en continuant ses douces caresses au niveau de son bas-ventre. **Alors dès maintenant, tu ne mets plus ce bandage pour compresser ta taille, et tu te moques de ce que les autres pourront bien dire. D'accord ?**

Elle hocha timidement la tête, et il la gratifia d'un nouveau baiser tendre. Puis, à contre-coeur, il retira ses mains de sur elle, et reprit la route. Mais cette fois, Lisa était beaucoup plus souriante, elle se risqua même à chantonner les airs des musiques que crachait l'autoradio. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il s'aperçut ensuite qu'elle se dandinait même en rythme sur son siège. Elle était si adorable lorsqu'elle se comportait de la sorte !

Bien décidé à profiter du reste de la journée en sa compagnie sans devoir retourner à l'hôpital, il stoppa le véhicule devant la villa du Docteur Cuddy. Main dans la main, ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée, et se déchargèrent de leurs affaires. Pas besoin de congédier Marina, car depuis l'entrée de Rachel à la maternelle, elle ne venait chez sa Patronne qu'après avoir récupéré la petite. Lisa attrapa simplement son téléphone, la prévenant ainsi qu'elle se chargerait elle-même de son enfant.

Enfin, elle se laissa retomber sur le canapé, aux côtés de son employé. Il entoura son bras autour de ses épaules, et elle nicha sa tête au creux de sa tête tandis qu'il en profitait pour humer l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Cette odeur sucrée qu'il aimait tant. Mélange de vanille, de pistache et de .. Cerise. Oui de cerise. Il aimait la voir s'appliquer un baume à la cerise sur les lèvres, il aimait voir ses deux petits bouts de chair devenir un peu plus roses et pulpeux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il aimait ce goût acidulé que cela ajoutait à leurs baisers. Bref, il adorait qu'elle se mette du baume à lèvres à la cerise.

**- House … Tu n'as pas peur ? **Se risqua-t-elle à demander, son regard fuyant à moitié le sien.

Il attrapa son menton, la forçant à ne plus détacher son regard du sien.

**- Oh que si, je suis effrayé**, avoua-t-il. **Alors promets moi de prendre soin de toi. Promets moi de me laisser veiller sur toi. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te perde.**

Il en avait dit bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer. Elle se nicha alors un peu plus contre lui, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille et ses yeux se fermant doucement.

**- Merci … **Dit-elle simplement, avant de se laisser glisser dans un sommeil léger.

H H H

Le mois de Novembre était déjà bien présent, apportant avec lui sa fraîcheur de mise. Ce jour-là, le vent soufflait plus que d'ordinaire, secouant les arbres comme de vulgaires pommiers ayant subis le poids et la dureté des années. Au vue des importantes bourrasques de vent, il avait d'ailleurs été conseillé aux habitants de Princeton et même du New Jersey tout entier de rester chez eux, à l'abri d'éventuelles chutes de branches ou autres choses en tout genre.

L'antenne de la télévision ne parvenant quasiment plus à recevoir une image claire et précise, les habitants de la maison Cuddy avaient du se résoudre à trouver d'autres occupations. Rachel jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre, House pianotait tranquillement quelques morceaux qui lui venaient à l'esprit, tandis que Lisa rangeait quelques petits vêtements dans la commode de leur futur fille. Fatiguée, elle se laissa retomber sur la rocking-chair posée près du berceau, et rejeta la tête en arrière. Ces derniers temps, la petite s'agitait énormément, provoquant des douleurs à la limite du supportable pour la jeune mère. Qui plus est, elle avait remarqué que l'arrondi de son ventre était plus bas que d'ordinaire, sans pour autant s'en inquiéter. Après tout, elle était à un point bien avancé de sa grossesse. Et bien sur, elle la jeune femme forte, ne laissait pas montrer ses faiblesses et son épuisement, même à l'hôpital. Lever le pied ? Non, elle ne connaissait pas cette expression. Et malgré les remontrances de son Diagnosticien, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais ce jour-là, elle avait été contrainte de rester à la villa, toutes les routes étant interdites d'accès. Il n'était bien sur pas question qu'elle demeure allongée sur le canapé à ne rien faire, elle désirait que tout soit prêt pour l'arrivée du bébé. Après tout, elle approchait du terme plus que jamais, elle en était déjà à son huitième mois !

D'ailleurs à l'hôpital, son ventre en avait fait jasé plus d'un, et ce depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Philadelphie. Car depuis ce jour-là, elle ne dissimulait plus son ventre à l'aide du bandeau qui comprimait autrefois l'arrondi, elle avait laissé ses formes apparaître au grand jour, sans pour autant en révéler la vraie raison. Et en trois mois, les rumeurs à ce sujet avaient évolués. A présent, les plus répandues parlaient d'une FIV qu'aurait réalisé la Doyenne et qui aurait fonctionné. Chose que ni elle, ni son employé n'avaient commenté. Ils préféraient que ce genre de choses courent sur leur dos, plutôt que tout le monde dénigre la Boss sous prétexte que la Progéniture qui grandissait en elle était un mélange de ses gênes et de ceux de la pire enflure et du pire égoïste mais néanmoins génie qui officiait en temps que Néphrologue et Spécialiste des maladies infectieuses.

Alors que l'heure du dîner approchait, une coupure de courant plongea le quartier pavillonnaire entier de Princeton dans l'obscurité la plus complète. A l'aide de bougies et chandeliers en tout genre trouvés dans la villa, la petite 'famille' éclaira de façon suffisante la cuisine. Ils dînèrent avec ce qu'ils purent trouver qui ne nécessitait pas de cuire, c'est à dire une salade composée suivie de fromage français et d'un clafoutis cerise/abricot. Puis House mit Rachel au lit tandis que l'Endocrinologue faisait la vaisselle. Sitôt la petite endormie, il quitta la chambre et rejoignit la jeune femme, se glissant derrière elle et embrassant doucement son épaule.

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la présence de l'homme qui prenait tant soin d'elle. Il caressait doucement son ventre si rond, ressentant de temps à autre les coups de pied du Kangourou qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans son bas-ventre. Il la prit ensuite par la main, la conduisant dans le salon avec l'un des chandeliers dans sa main libre pour éclairer leur passage. Mais à peine le seuil de la cuisine franchi, elle se stoppa net, à moitié repliée sur elle-même, et laissa un cri de douleur s'échapper d'entre ses dents serrées. Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle, tandis qu'elle se tordait de douleur. Il passa son bras sous ses épaules, et lui fit lever le menton afin qu'elle plante son regard dans le sien.

**- Cuddy, ça va pas ? **S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, laissant simplement échapper un nouveau cri de douleur. Elle avait les yeux clos, les traits tirés par les spasmes qui la secouaient. Et les larmes se mirent à rouler lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide collant s'écouler le long de ses cuisses.

**- Liz' …**

_TBC ..._


	9. Chapter 9

_En fait, je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose. Vous profitez trop de moi pendant les vacances, mais un truc de fou ! Je vous gâte vraiment hein, et avoues le, vous n'allez surement pas vous en plaindre. Quoi qu'il en soit jusque là, vos reviews m'ont énormément amusé. C'est fou comme vous pouvez être adorable parce que vous pétez un câble du fait qu'une fois de plus, je sois parvenue à couper au pire moment. Je vous jure, c'est vraiment tordant de voir que vous êtes vraiment pendu à mes doigts, à craindre le pire pour nos chers petits , j'ai adoré vous voir vous énerver, vous inquiéter pour eux. Et bizarrement, moi ça m'amuse vraiment. J'avais envie de vous faire encore attendre un peu mais finalement, je pense que je vous ai assez torturé. Voici donc la suite tant attendue ;D_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer comme toujours, c'est un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé de pouvoir avoir votre avis. Et puis, jusqu'à présent, vous avez été tellement adorables !  
><em>

_Sur ce, SEE YA ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 9<strong>_

**- Liz' …  
>- House, appelles les secours<strong>, ordonna-t-elle tant bien que mal.

Il remarqua la flaque à ses pieds, et eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Non pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment, mais alors pas du tout ! Il se saisit du téléphone fixe, et tenta de joindre les services d'urgences. Mais aucune totalité, la ligne semblait avoir été coupé. Il se frappa le front, se rendant soudainement compte de la stupidité de son geste. Plus d'électricité dans TOUT le quartier, il était donc tout naturel que le téléphone fixe ne réponde plus ! Aussitôt, il se rua sur son portable, mais constata avec horreur qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. Leur dernier espoir se trouvait être celui de la jeune femme, mais plus de réseau. Ils étaient seuls, définitivement livrés à eux même.

**- C'était ni le jour, ni le moment … **Souffla-t-il en la soutenant de son mieux.  
>- <strong>Comme si j'avais choisi ! <strong>Cracha-t-elle.

Sa voix était dure, ses mots forts. Elle avait horriblement mal, et l'halo de lumière provenant du chandelier posé près d'eux laissait entrevoir combien elle souffrait. Surtout que, rapidement, les contractions devinrent de plus en plus proches.

**- Impossible de t'amener aux urgences**, fit-il alors après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'extérieur où la tempête était plus importante que jamais, menaçant presque de faire exploser les vitres.  
><strong>- T'es médecin House merde, tu sais te démerder ! <strong>Hurla-t-elle, ses dires étant entrecoupés par des moues de douleur.

Décidément, une Cuddy sur le point d'accoucher se révélait d'autant plus agressive que lorsqu'elle était victime de ses hormones ou sur les nerfs à cause de ses règles. Là, mieux valait ne pas lui chercher des noises !

**- Je vois qu'une solution si on veut que tout se passe bien pour toi et la petite**, souffla-t-il avant de passer un bras sous les aisselles de la jeune femme et l'autre sous ses genoux. **La baignoire …**

Nouvelle contraction, plus forte que jamais. Elle resserra l'emprise qu'avait ses bras autour de son cou, se retenant à lui comme s'il s'agissait de sa seule bouée. Aussi vite qu'il put, il la porta jusqu'à la salle d'eau, où il fit couler un bain à température corporelle, c'est à dire 37°, après avoir allumé toutes les bougies présentes dans les alentours. Il la glissa ensuite dans le liquide après l'avoir débarrassé de tous ses vêtements et avoir administré le même sort aux siens, puis déposa un coussin aquatique derrière sa tête pour qu'elle puisse y reposer sa tête. Il n'avait pas choisi le bain par hasard, mais pour son bien. Mentalement, il énuméra tous les intérêts de ce type d'accouchement, se persuadant qu'il faisait le bon choix.

Réduction des douleurs des contractions. Ainsi, Lisa souffrirait moins, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Même s'il la taquinait continuellement, il avait tout bonnement horreur qu'elle souffre. C'était ainsi, il ne cherchait jamais intentionnellement à la blesser, au contraire il faisait de son mieux pour la protéger.

Meilleure capacité respiratoire et détente des muscles. Ainsi, elle reprendrait plus facilement sa respiration entre chaque poussée, ce qui l'épuiserait moins. Encore un avantage. Et puis tout le monde le sait, un bain réduit le stress et apaise. Ce qui ne serait pas de refus vu ce qui était sur le point de se dérouler.

Meilleure dilatation du col de l'utérus, ce qui signifie durée de travail moins longue. Donc moins d'épuisement pour la jeune Maman, et un Bébé au monde plus vite.

Meilleure élasticité des tissus et dilatation du périnée. Ainsi, il y aurait moins de risques de déchirure ou d'épisiotomie. Ce qui était loin d'être négligeable puisque les secours étaient injoignables et qu'il n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire dont on dispose normalement dans un hôpital.

Même pour la petite, cette initiative serait la mieux. Puisque les contractions de la mère sont plus efficaces, le bébé ressent moins le traumatisme de la naissance, et justement pour un bébé fragilisé par un petit retard de développement pulmonaire et une prématurité qui plus est, c'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Sortie et passage plus doux du milieu aquatique à l'air ambiant et contact peau à peau presque immédiat dans un climat calme. Du moins, le plus calme possible. Cela permettrait à la mère tout comme à l'enfant de rendre le moment moins angoissant en ce jour de grosse tempête qui lui cloîtrait chez eux, tandis que les vitres tremblaient sous le poids du vent.

Il en était à présent certain, il n'y avait que ça à faire. A défaut de naître dans un hôpital réputé, leur fille viendrait au monde dans une baignoire. Comme on dit, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Et puis, House était bien décidé à assurer comme jamais. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

Heureusement pour eux, la baignoire était bien assez grande pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser tous les deux. Même si la prise de position fut quelque peu 'acrobatique', ils parvinrent à se mettre 'à l'aise' aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Il mit les pieds de Cuddy sur ses épaules, tandis que les mains de la jeune femme s'accrochaient aux rebords de la baignoire. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses mollets, avant de vérifier la dilatation de son vagin. Les choses se passaient si vite, qu'il lui semblait vivre en accéléré. Neuf, elle était déjà dilatée à neuf. Il était temps de démarrer le travail …

**- Prochaine contraction, tu pousses autant que tu le peux, et tu expires très fort à chaque fois**, lui ordonna-t-il.

Il eut à peine le temps d'achever sa phrase, qu'une nouvelle contraction tordit de douleur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces, et poussa comme le lui avait conseillé House, et comme on le lui avait appris lors de ses études de médecine.

**- Tu te débrouilles comme une reine Sunshine**, déclara-t-il, essayant de la rassurer par la même occasion. **Donc à la prochaine, tu fais pareille. Et surtout n'oublies pas de bien respirer, quitte à te stopper quelques secondes entre deux poussées.**

Ils durent répéter l'opération plusieurs fois encore, avant qu'enfin la tête du Bébé apparaisse. L'atmosphère de la pièce était lourde, et à l'extérieur la situation semblait s'aggraver de minutes en minutes, les fenêtres tremblant véritablement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser influencé par le climat actuel, ils avaient une tâche bien plus importante à effectuer : mettre au monde un bébé, LEUR bébé.

**- On est sur la bonne voix Cuddy, je vois déjà sa tête, je la tiens … **Fit-il, sa respiration plus saccadée que jamais. **Encore quelques petits efforts et ça sera bon …**

Il lui adressa un regard plus tendre que jamais. Un regard comme jamais auparavant il ne lui avait adressé. Un regard mêlant tendresse, amour mais aussi … De l'inquiétude qu'il tentait de dissimuler au mieux. Parce que, rien que de part le fait de tenir les épaules du bébé pour l'aider à se dégager de l'utérus de sa mère, il prenait brutalement conscience que les choses changeraient plus vite que prévu. Qu'à présent, il devenait réellement père. Et il craignait plus que jamais de faire une connerie.

Nouvelle contraction, qui extirpa soudainement House de ses pensées. La Demoiselle poussa à nouveau, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Et enfin, il put dégager intégralement l'enfant. Aussitôt, il déposa la petite sur le ventre de la jeune mère, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts tandis qu'il coupait le cordon ombilical avec des instruments au préalable stérilisés.

**- La voilà la princesse … **Dit-il en posant son regard sur la mère et le nourrisson, qui poussa son premier cri après avoir établi une respiration aérienne.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Malgré son retard de développement pulmonaire et sa prématurité, elle était parvenue à respirer par elle-même très rapidement. Plutôt rassurant, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que tout était réglé. Non, ils allaient devoir la surveiller très précautionneusement s'ils voulaient être sur que tout irait pour le mieux.

Immergée en partie dans l'eau et blottie tout contre sa mère, la petite arborait d'ores et déjà quelques cheveux bruns, qu'House lui ébouriffa en caressant doucement sa tête.

**- Tu bouscules tous nos plans toi hein, on doit te trouver un prénom plus tôt que prévu hein !** Se moqua-t-il tandis qu'il se laissait glisser vers sa Boss et leur progéniture.  
><strong>- Oui ben excuses moi d'avoir 'évacué le paquet' plus tôt que prévu<strong>, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, encore victime d'un bouleversement total de ses hormones.

Il ne dit rien, caressant simplement et distraitement son avant-bras, alors que ses yeux ne quittaient plus le petit corps maintenu sur le buste de la jeune mère. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le cœur du bébé battre contre sa poitrine. C'était si apaisant, si magique, qu'une larme, suivie d'une deuxième, dévala sa joue rosie par l'effort. Il la remarqua bien vite, et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules. Son pouce échoua sur la tête de la prématurée, caressant sa peau toute douce mais encore marquée par le sang.

**- On devrait la laver, qu'elle nous dévoile enfin son éclat naturel … **Souffla-t-il.

Cuddy hocha doucement la tête, tandis qu'il se levait tant bien que mal. Une fois sorti de la baignoire, il aida Lisa à faire de même, et ensemble ils rincèrent la petite. Puis aussitôt extirpée du liquide chaud, ils l'enveloppèrent dans des serviettes. Et pour la première fois, Greg put enfin tenir son bébé contre lui pendant qu'il accompagnait la Doyenne dans la chambre du nourrisson. La démarche de la jeune femme était incertaine, difficile, mais elle ne voulait pas rester immobile, et encore moins dans la salle de bains. Elle dut finalement se résigner à demeurer assise sur la rocking-chair, tandis qu'House se chargeait d'habiller la crevette.

**- On pourrait l'appeler Poisson. Ou Tempête. Tu trouves pas que ça serait une excellente idée ? **S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il reprenait la petite contre lui.  
><strong>- Cours toujours<strong>, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt. **Tu veux pas l'appeler Neige aussi vu les flocons qui tombent du ciel maintenant ?**

Il se mit à rire, et lui tendit le bébé qui commençait à pleurnicher. Sans plus attendre, elle la blottit contre elle et, d'un geste d'un naturel déconcertant, la fillette entama un mouvement de succion dans le vide. La mère l'aida alors à mettre le téton en bouche, et commença à l'allaiter doucement.

House embrassa le front de la jeune femme, et quitta rapidement la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre de Rachel. Là, il contrôla le fait que la petite dorme, et fut rassuré en voyant que les cris de Lisa dans la salle de bains n'avaient en aucun cas éveillé son aînée. Il regagna ensuite à grandes enjambées la chambre où se trouvait toujours Cuddy et la petite, et il prit place à leurs côtés, les admirant sans un mot.

**- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un prénom qui lui irait bien**, déclara-t-il à voix basse.

Lisa tourna la tête vers lui, et écarquilla les yeux en attendant qu'il poursuive ses propos.

_TBC ..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Finalement, j'ai décidé de vous livrer enfin ce que vous attendez tous impatiemment depuis un moment, à savoir le prénom de la petite. Mais en contre-partie, et là vous allez moins m'apprécier, cette suite est relativement courte. Pourquoi ? Non pas que je n'ai pas suffisamment écrit la suite hein, loin de moi cette idée, c'est juste que .. Vous avez du sans aucun doute le remarquer, les cliffhangers sont ma marque de fabrique. Avec moi, quasiment à chaque nouveau chapitre, je fais un cliffhanger. Et bien celui-là n'échappera bien évidemment pas à la règle ! [Pour une fois, je vous ai prévenu en avance, on peut me remercier hein ;)]. Bref, chapitre certes un peu court, mais qui devrait surement vous plaire. N'hésitez donc pas reviewer, d'autant plus qu'à présent le bouton est tout bleu, plus gros et plus voyant, alors vous ne pouvez pas le louper ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

_See ya people ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 10<strong>_

**- Que penses-tu de Grace ?**

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres de l'Endocrinologue se posèrent sur les siennes, le surprenant ainsi. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, et en profita pour approfondir un instant leur baiser, prenant tout de même toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas interférer dans le repas de la petite.

**- C'est merveilleux, ça lui va à ravir … **Répondit-elle enfin une fois leurs bouches séparées.  
><strong>- Tu vois, j'ai pas que de mauvaises idées hein ! <strong>Tiqua-t-il, accompagnant le tout d'un charmant clin d'œil. **Miss Grace Ann, vous nous aurez fait une belle frayeur pour rien hein !**

Grace. Preuve d'une certaine implication de House dans la vie de la petite, puisqu'il lui avait choisi ce prénom. Et il fallait l'avouer, mais malgré sa naissance précoce, les mouvements du bébé étaient gracieux, et laissaient présager qu'elle demeurerait une vraie petite merveille au fur et à mesure que les années passeront. Lisa ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente du deuxième prénom de son petit ange. Il s'en était souvenu, il s'était souvenu de son deuxième prénom à elle. Car peu de gens le savaient, mais Lisa Cuddy s'appelait, de son nom complet, Lisa Ann Cuddy. Beaucoup l'ignoraient, mais lui il s'en était rappelé …

**- Tu peux dire merci à ton Papa Grace, c'est lui qui t'a fait naître et qui a trouvé ton prénom, **chuchota-t-elle doucement à l'oreille du bébé. **Il est pas merveilleux ton Papa hein ?**

Le concerné bomba le torse, fier de lui. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, car une fois rassasiée, la fillette se remit à pleurer. Plus fort que jamais, s'époumonant presque. Les deux médecins se regardèrent alors, ne sachant que faire. Elle avait suffisamment mangé, alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Maintenant le nourrisson blotti contre son torse avec son bras droit et retenant sa Patronne encore faible avec le droit, il boita jusqu'au salon dans un noir quasi-complet. Heureusement pour eux, les chandelles de la pièce ne s'étaient pas éteintes, illuminant bien assez l'endroit. Là, il fit s'allonger Lisa, et déposa la petite sur sa poitrine, avant de rejoindre le piano. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les notes, entamant un morceau qu'il connaissait bien. Un morceau de sa propre composition, un morceau bien particulier. Il ferma les yeux en appuyant sur les touches, laissant la musique emplir les lieux.

Son idée avait fonctionné, Grace s'était endormie sur le buste de sa mère, bercée par la douce mélodie de son rythme cardiaque et du morceau joué par son père. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elles, et s'assit sur le rebord de la table basse pour les contempler.

**- Cette musique … Elle est magnifique … **Murmura-t-elle alors en croisant son regard.  
><strong>- Je l'ai écrit il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Le jour du Zeved Habat de Rachel<strong>, expliqua-t-il alors d'une voix faible, afin de ne pas réveiller le nourrisson. **Je savais combien c'était important pour toi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu venir. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Et puis, ce soir -là, assis devant mon piano, les notes ont surgis devant mes yeux et cette musique est née. La « Cuddy's Serenade » …**

La jeune femme ne put que sourire en entendant son nom et l'histoire de ce morceau. Une main sur le dos du bébé, elle fit glisser l'autre sur celle du médecin, et entremêla leurs doigts. Elle cligna doucement des yeux, tandis qu'une larme s'échappa de ses iris bleus-gris. A cet instant, elle se sentait partagée entre une joie intense, et une peur dévorante. La joie d'avoir mis leur enfant au monde malgré les circonstances, mais la peur de ce qui pourrait se dérouler par la suite. Après tout, rien n'avait jamais été simple entre elle et lui, Grace arrangerait-elle les choses ?

Un pleur d'enfant les tira rapidement de leurs pensées. Rachel déboula en panique, réveillée par une bourrasque de vent assez violente qui avait fortement fait trembler ses volets. Mais, une fois sur le seuil de la porte du salon, elle se stoppa net, son regard fuyant de House à Cuddy, en passant par le bébé. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, et demeura muette malgré les sanglots qui la secouaient. Ayant bien remarqué dans quel état elle se trouvait, le Diagnosticien se leva, et prit la fillette dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne s'y blottisse totalement.

**- C'est qui ? **Sanglota-t-elle en désignant la prématurée toujours sur le ventre de sa mère.  
><strong>- Ta petite sœur. Elle est arrivée plus tôt que prévu, et pas vraiment au meilleur moment … <strong>Expliqua-t-il doucement tandis qu'il conduisait celle-ci vers la petite.

La main de House dans la sienne, elle osa enfin regarder de près le bébé. Puis, après quelques instants, elle se rapprocha de la tête de sa mère et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour lui faire un câlin.

Devant cette scène si attendrissante, Greg ne put que reculer. A nouveau, il prenait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de tout foutre en l'air comme il en avait l'habitude. Il était plus terrifié que jamais, plus tétanisé que d'ordinaire. Parce que cette fois, leur forme de relation n'était plus la seule chose qui les liait. Non, à présent le bien-être d'un bébé était primordial. Et cela apeurait au plus haut point le Diagnosticien. Certes, il s'en sortait pas mal avec Rachel, mais les choses étaient largement différentes avec elle, puisque, lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'occuper un peu d'elle, elle avait déjà deux ans passés. Il avait donc évité les biberons, les changements de couches réguliers et les réveils répétés au plein milieu de la nuit. Tandis qu'avec Grace, il ne pourrait pas éviter tout cela. Non, il avait fait une promesse, et il devait s'y tenir. Tout simplement parce que Grace n'était pas un bébé quelconque, non c'était SA fille -même s'il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée là- et celle de Cuddy. Il fallait qu'il assure, pour _ELLE_, pour _ELLES_.

Assis sur la banquette devant le piano, il inspira un bon coup. Il se passa une main sur le visage, réprimant une nausée qui lui brûlait la gorge. Lui, l'égoïste profond, l'incapable des relations sociales en tout genre, allait devoir bousculer ses habitudes pour un petit bout de chou qui ne demandait qu'à être câliner et aimer. Il le savait, ce serait loin d'être simple. Il y aurait des hauts et des bas, mais qu'importe, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Car dans ce cas, la seule option serait la fuite, et il ne voulait plus partir en courant -dans le sens littéral bien sur- chaque fois qu'il prenait peur. Après tout, Grace n'avait pas à subir l'handicap sentimental de son père. Non, elle méritait d'avoir deux parents qui l'aiment et qui prennent soin d'elle, malgré la relation étrange qui les unissait.

Rachel commençait déjà à bailler, épuisée. Après tout, elle avait été réveillée brutalement au plein milieu de la nuit par la vilaine tempête, autant dire que ses yeux étaient plus que bouffis de fatigue. Sans bruits, le Diagnosticien s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, malgré la douleur à la cuisse que lui infligeait le port de l'enfant. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, et défit son étreinte d'avec sa mère, avant de se blottir contre le médecin.

Il la déposa dans son lit, la berça rapidement et une fois certain qu'elle dormait profondément, il rejoignit le salon où mère et bébé demeuraient silencieuses. Lisa tourna la tête vers lui, croisant alors son regard.

**- On va faire comment maintenant ? **Murmura-t-elle en caressant le dos du nourrisson.  
><strong>- Une fois la tempête passée, on la transportera à l'hôpital pour s'avérer que tout va bien, et qu'elle ne gardera pas de séquelles de sa naissance précipitée et prématurée<strong>, fit-il après avoir enfin oser poser une main sur le corps de sa fille.  
><strong>- Je parle d'après. De nous, d'elle … <strong>Balbutia-t-elle alors. **De ce qu'on va dire à l'hôpital à ce sujet, de ce qu'on va faire à la maison …  
><strong>**  
><strong>Il laissa échapper un petit soupir, comme si cela allait lui permettre de pouvoir trouver ses mots. Après tout il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, les choses s'étant déroulées de façon si inattendue ! Il était totalement pris de court, lui qui pensait avoir encore plusieurs semaines pour trouver le parfait compromis.

**- Je sais pas … Je sais plus .. **Parvient-il simplement à dire. **A l'hôpital, ils sont tous persuadés qu'elle est le résultat d'une FIV, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Sinon ils pourraient essayer de te blesser en te rappelant qui est son connard et incapable de père.**

Cuddy posa ses yeux sur lui, sa main glissant sur son bras musclé.

**- Tu n'es pas un connard incapable, **assura-t-elle à voix basse en promenant sa main sur sa peau. **Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu arriver là où j'en suis. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter ma grossesse tout seule, je me serais effondrée à la moindre petite chose. Et puis, comment j'aurais fait pour accoucher si tu n'avais pas été là ? C'est bien simple, j'aurais perdu notre fille …**

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent rapidement, et elle ne put retenir la descente de quelques unes de ses larmes en imaginant qu'elle aurait pu perdre son bébé.

**- Crois moi, je suis fière de ce que nous avons fait ensemble**, ajouta-t-elle. **Tu m'as soutenu comme jamais pendant ses huit derniers mois, tu n'as pas cessé d'être présent à mes côtés.  
>- Mais ça Cuddy, le conseil d'Administration s'en moque, et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi<strong>, rétorqua-t-il rapidement. **Ils verront d'un assez mauvais œil le fait qu'on ait un enfant ensemble. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas de Grace mais je veux avant tout vous préserver elle et toi des 'qu'en-dira-t-on'.**

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir au mieux ses sanglots. Elle était perdue, ne savait plus que faire. Elle désirait le meilleur pour leur enfant, mais justement, quelle option était la préférable ?

_TBC ..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Comme prévu, pour palier à l'état dans lequel doit sans doute se trouver tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de regarder "Everybody dies" hier. Je n'ai bien sur pas regarder, mais à ce qu'on m'a raconté, c'est pire que décevant, affligeant. Bref, ne nous arrêtons pas sur de tels choses, ni pensons plus ! J'espère en tout cas que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, pour lequel j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à appuyer sur le gros bouton bleu afin de dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je suppose que vous avez grand besoin de ce chapitre. Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, et je vous embrasse ! See ya people :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 11<strong>_

Elle désirait le meilleur pour leur enfant, mais justement, quelle option était la préférable ?

**- Mais pour te prouver que j'accepte tout autant que toi son arrivée, je veux qu'elle porte nos deux noms. Quitte à ce que, lorsque tu la présenteras, tu ne prononces que « Grace Ann Cuddy H. » , en prétendant qu'on t'a autorisé à connaître l'initiale et seulement l'initiale du donneur. Mais toi et moi, on sera les seuls à en savoir la vraie signification.  
>- Les donneurs sont censés demeurer anonymes House, ils sauront que je mens<strong>, susurra-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur la petite.  
><strong>- Cuddy, on est médecins, on a plus accès que n'importe qui à ce genre de dossiers. Rappelle toi il y a déjà plusieurs années, quand tu voulais que je t'aide à trouver un donneur parfait pour tes FIV<strong>, lui rappela-t-il. **J'avais réussi à amener le fan de Mozart dans ton bureau pour te montrer que si tu t'arrêtais à de tels critères, tu fonçais droit dans le mur. Il est donc parfaitement crédible que tu sois parvenue à connaître l'initiale de celui qui t'a permis de donner la vie.**  
><strong><br>**Elle acquiesça doucement, tandis que la petite se mouvait dans son sommeil, toujours sur le ventre de sa mère.

**- Pour le reste, je serais aussi présent que possible**, déclara-t-il en caressant les boucles de la jeune femme. **Pour elle, tout comme pour toi.**

Tendrement, il approcha son visage du sien, frôla ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser à la commissure de sa bouche. Tout en douceur, sans brusquer. Juste pour profiter du moment présent.

**- Et en ce qui nous concerne, on voit comment on se débrouille. On se laisse du temps pour voir comment on arrive à se gérer. On fait de notre mieux et on voit où ça nous mène. Okay ? **Lui proposa-t-il à demi-mots.

Elle ne répondit pas, la boule emprisonnée entre ses cordes vocales l'empêchant de prononcer un mot de plus. Mais l'un comme l'autre était bien conscient qu'ils mettraient en place cette option.

**- Alors maintenant, tu me donnes la petite, et tu vas te coucher. Je resterais avec elle dans sa chambre pour m'assurer qu'elle respire correctement et que tout va bien**, termina-t-il en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Cuddy le suivit difficilement jusque dans la chambre en se retenant à chaque meuble ou pan de mur, car elle avait tenu à assister au coucher. Une fois la petite dans son berceau, elle en profita pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou du médecin, et se blottit tout contre lui. Il referma aussitôt ses bras sur elle, nichant sa tête au milieu de ses cheveux ébènes. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un petit moment, sans un mot. Puis, sentant que la jeune mère était épuisée et que son corps devait être plus douloureux que jamais, il la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre, où il l'allongea sur le lit avant de baiser son front, de la couvrir avec le drap, et de regagner la chambre du nourrisson.

Là, il se pencha au dessus du couffin, promenant son doigt sur la minuscule joue de Grace, sans se presser.

**- Tu vas faire le bonheur de ta Maman hein petite chose … **Souffla-t-il avec tendresse. **Alors si tu pouvais m'apprendre à la rendre heureuse, ça serait pas de refus. Parce que je l'aime très fort ta fabuleuse Maman …**

Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur le fauteuil à côté, prêt à surveiller le bébé toute la nuit.

En milieu de matinée le lendemain, l'interdiction d'emprunter les routes fut levée, ainsi que les axes de transports dégagés de la fine couche de neige qui s'y était posée durant la nuit. D'un commun accord, les deux récents parents décidèrent qu'il était temps d'emmener leur fille à l'hôpital afin de lui faire quelques examens histoire de s'assurer de sa bonne santé. Ils avaient donc convenu qu'House se rendrait dans son service pour se pencher un peu sur son cas en cours, tandis que Lisa se chargerait de faire examiner Grace après avoir confié Rachel à Wilson le temps de la consultation.

Une fois le véhicule garé sur l'emplacement du Diagnosticien dans le parking souterrain, ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur, où Cuddy se chargea bien de répéter à sa fille qu'elle devait être sage avec l'Oncologue le temps que de gentils médecins s'occupent de sa petite sœur. Elle était plutôt stressée, effrayée de devoir faire face à ses employés qui se feraient sans aucun doute un plaisir de regarder Grace sous toutes les coutures. House caressait alors distraitement son dos le temps que la machine arrive au rez-de-chaussé, et que Lisa quitte cet espace clos en dirigeant la poussette de leur bébé. Avant que les portes ne se referment, il en profita pour l'admirer s'éloigner, discrètement. Perdu dans ses pensées avec l'image de ce sublime postérieur qui s'éloignait en tanguant, il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un _'BIP'_sonore lui rappela qu'il avait enfin atteint le premier étage.

Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son bureau, et pénétra dans la pièce voisine où l'attendaient son équipe au grand complet. Taub, Foreman, Chase et Thirteen, tous penchés au dessus de leur copie du dossier, à chercher encore et encore ce dont leur patient pouvait bien souffrir. House poussa alors brusquement la porte, sortant ainsi tous les occupants de leur profonde léthargie.

**- Alors les quatre mousquetaires, ça avance ? **Fit-il en se laissant retomber mollement sur le fauteuil.  
><strong>- Toujours au point mort. Son état ne s'améliore pas, il s'empire même d'heure en heure<strong>, fit Rémy, les yeux fixant un point au loin. Il fit tourner sa canne entre ses mains, et ferma les yeux. Il poussa alors un long soupir, serrant le pommeau dans sa paume. Il le sentait bien, il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur son cas. Non, une seule chose occupait son esprit, une chose à laquelle jamais il ne se serait cru capable de penser. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de songer une seule seconde à cette image imprimée dans son esprit, cette image de _SA _fille dans les bras de Cuddy. Elles accaparaient ses pensées, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

**- House, vous nous écoutez au moins ? **Le réprima Foreman,qui s'impatientait du manque de réponse et de réaction de son Boss.  
><strong>- Désolé, j'essayais de vous imaginer avec une femme dans un lit, et bizarrement je ne vous vois pas du tout vous envoyer en l'air<strong>, se moqua alors l'infirme, avant de fixer le principal intéressé. **Parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, mais pour le moment vos Diagnostiques stupides ne nous mènent à rien.  
>- Une sclérose en plaques pourrait coller<strong>, poursuivit Taub, dans l'espoir que cela ferait avancer un tant soit peu le Différentiel.  
><strong>- L'IRM n'a montré aucune lésion caractéristique d'une SEP, ni le prélèvement de liquide céphalo-rachidien, donc on peut écarter cette hypothèse<strong>, le coupa net Thirteen.  
><strong>- Mais il pourrait s'agir d'une fibromyalgie<strong>, proposa alors l'Australien.  
><strong>- Alors prélèvement du liquide cérébro-spinal pour vérifier d'éventuelles anomalies qui pourraient valider cette hypothèse<strong>, déclara House.

Les uns après les autres, les membres de la Team se levèrent et quittèrent la salle pour faire les analyses, laissant le Diagnosticien seul. Il en profita pour prendre place derrière son bureau, et se massa la cuisse après avoir enfoncé ses écouteur d'Ipod dans ses oreilles et avoir choisi un morceau de sa playlist.

Une bonne trentaine de minutes passèrent, et il était toujours plongé dans sa musique, son fauteuil tourné côté fenêtre. Il battait alors la mesure avec ses doigts sur ses cuisses, balançant la tête au rythme du morceau.

**- Hum hum**, fit une voix féminine en frappant doucement sur l'épaule du médecin.

Il tourna rapidement son siège, faisant face à la jeune femme. Il retira alors rapidement ses écouteurs, et plongea son regard dans le sien, avant de remarquer la poussette de leur fille.

**- Alors ton cas ? **Lui demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur le siège face à lui, tout en caressant la joue de Grace qui dormait paisiblement.  
><strong>- Les jeunes cherchent à savoir s'il s'agit ou on d'une fibromyalgie. Et elle alors, tout va bien ? <strong>Fit-il en désignant la petite.  
><strong>- Tout juste deux kilos pour environ 44 centimètres<strong>, fit-elle après avoir posé ses coudes sur la tête et mis sa tête en appui sur ses mains. **La pédiatre a assuré que niveau pulmonaire, c'est plus que rassurant. Les corticostéroïdes ont fait leur effet, tant mieux. Elle a d'ailleurs été stupéfaite d'apprendre que j'avais accouchée à la maison, avec les moyens du bord et que pourtant le bébé se porte aussi bien.  
>- Tu lui as dit que c'était moi qui t'avait aidé ? <strong>Demanda-t-il alors, les yeux rivés sur la petite.  
><strong>- Elle se serait doutée de quelques chose, alors j'ai menti, en prétextant que par chance, l'un de mes voisins était pompier et qu'il a pu me faire accoucher chez moi.<strong>

Il hocha doucement la tête, ne pouvant pas détacher un seul instant son regard du bébé.

**- Le plus important, c'est que tout ailles bien**, parvint-il à articuler.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire, et prit la petite contre elle lorsque cette dernière s'agita dans sa poussette.

**- Wilson m'a félicité quand je lui ai confié Rachel, et il a assuré que Grace était vraiment craquante. Et tout ceux que j'ai croisé dans les couloirs et qui se sont penchés au dessus de son couffin n'ont pas cessé de me complimenter encore et encore**, raconta Lisa en berçant le nourrisson tout contre elle. **Alors aucun doute, elle fait déjà fondre tout le monde !**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, laissant même un petit rire franchir ses lèvres. La jeune femme le voyait bien, lui qui d'ordinaire n'aimait pas les enfants, il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Sans plus attendre, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, avant de placer Grace contre lui. Elle retint la tête du bébé le temps qu'il la saisisse correctement, puis se recula un peu pour les admirer tous les deux. Ses yeux brillaient, elle était rayonnante comme bon nombre de mères après avoir donné la vie.

**- Tu restes encore un peu à l'hôpital pour ton cas, ou bien tu acceptes de me ramener à la maison avec les filles ?** L'interrogea-t-elle alors tandis qu'elle caressait le petit crâne de Grace, qu'House serrait toujours contre lui.  
><strong>- Je vous ramène toutes les trois. De toute façon le cas est stable pour le moment, les jeunes vont encore invalidé la théorie et on va revenir au point de départ<strong>, fit-il, son pouce frôlant la joue du bébé. **Alors pas besoin que je reste plus longtemps à rien faire ici. Et puis, ma Boss rentre, alors je suis libre !  
><strong>**  
><strong>Elle leva alors les yeux au plafond en souriant, et approcha la poussette afin que le Diagnosticien y dépose leur fille. Il l'y allongea en douceur, avant que la jeune mère ne replace la couverture sur le petit corps.

**- Descends maintenant, et attends moi dans la voiture avec les filles. J'irais voir Wilson en vitesse, pour qu'on ne nous voit pas partir ensemble. Sinon les rumeurs vont vite reprendre leur cours.**

Elle hocha la tête, enfila de nouveau sa veste et sortit du bureau avec la poussette pendant qu'House lui tenait la porte. Un dernier sourire dans sa direction, et elle s'éloigna en balançant les hanches comme elle aimait le faire lorsqu'elle savait qu'il admirait sa démarche.

Il gagna ensuite rapidement le bureau de son meilleur ami, et y pénétra, comme à son habitude, sans frapper auparavant.

**- Le principe qui consiste à toquer avant d'entrer dans une pièce t'échappe toujours ? **Tiqua l'Oncologue sans même levé le nez de sur l'écran de son Macbook.  
><strong>- La Boss vient de partir, la voie et libre, et tu tu continues à faire semblant de travailler ? <strong>Plaisanta l'infirme en guise de réponse.  
><strong>- House, contrairement à toi, je ne fais pas SEMBLANT. Et s'il-te-plaît ménage la, elle vient tout juste d'accoucher, elle a besoin de repos.<br>- Je suis au courant, je l'ai vu dans le hall, elle est venue fanfaronner devant tout le monde avec ses deux mioches**, lâcha-t-il sur un faux air de dédain, quoi que paraissant vraisemblable aux yeux de son meilleur ami.  
><strong>- Loin de là, elle avait l'air plus que gênée que tous ses employés vient sa fille de si tôt. Mais après un accouchement prématuré et dans des conditions telles que celles auxquelles elle a du faire face, il était nécessaire qu'elle et la petite consultent un spécialiste pour s'assurer que tout va bien.<strong>

Wilson soupira un coup, déçu par le comportement adopté par le Diagnosticien. Il semblait déjà tellement haïr le nouveau-né. Mais le cancérologue était loin bien loin de la vérité …

**- Ouais ben ça revient au même**, enchaîna House, sur le même ton que précédemment. **Quoi qu'il en soit, moi j'me casse, j'ai fini ma journée !**

Son ami ne chercha pas même à l'en empêcher, de toute façon il savait que ce serait bien inutile. Il le regarda tout juste s'éloigner, préférant reporter son attention sur ses dossiers à remplir informatiquement.

Pendant ce temps, House en profita pour regagner les ascenseurs, où il s'adossa contre la paroi le temps de la descente. Son esprit était toujours préoccupé par une chose, une seule ...

_TBC ..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Me revoilà les ami(e)s ! Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère ? [En fait si, j'espère vous avoir fait suffisamment attendre. Patience et frustration ne rendent les suites que meilleures encore, n'est-il pas vrai ?]. Bref, à ce que j'ai pu lire d'après vos reviews, vous semblez toujours aimé cette fiction, ce qui m'enchante bien sur. Vous êtes d'ailleurs en majeure partie heureux de voir la nouvelle petite famille récemment formée par nos chers médecins. Et je dois avouer que, tout comme vous, j'aime beaucoup la présence de la petite Grace entre eux. [En disant ça, j'ai l'impression que la fiction n'est pas de moi, que je vous offre simplement les chapitres. Alors que non non, c'est bien moi qui la rédige ! xD Enfin bon passons hein ;)]. Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ... *mode réfléxion on, si toutefois il existe*. Ah si ! Bouton bleu, l'auteur vous en remerciera ;D [Encore une fois, c'est vraiment drôle de parler de soi à la troisième personne du singulier. Daaaah je prends mon pied *o*]. Sur ce, à la prochaine les ami(e)s, et encore merci pour tous vos encouragements et vos petits messages ! ;D_

_See ya ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 12<em>**

Son esprit était toujours préoccupé par une chose, une seule. L'image de Cuddy et de sa fille s'imposait à lui, impossible pour lui de penser à autre chose. Les portes ne tardèrent heureusement pas à s'ouvrir, et il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la Lexus, où il prit place derrière le volant avant de poser ses yeux sur Lisa, puis sur les deux petites à l'arrière.

**- Wilson croit que je déteste Grace sous prétexte qu'elle va t'accaparer et me faire de l'ombre**, fit-il d'un air amusé en démarrant le véhicule. **Il est bien loin d'imaginer la vérité !**

La jeune femme sourit alors, bien installée au fond de son siège, et jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur le nourrisson et son aînée.

**- Il m'a demandé de te ménager, sous prétexte que ton accouchement avait du être éprouvant**, ajouta-t-il en souriant, repensant alors à la tête qu'avait affiché James devant le faux air dédaigneux de son meilleur ami. **Comme si je savais pas moi, alors que j'étais quand même aux premières loges !**

Cette fois, Lisa se mit à rire en se tenant le ventre, car pour le moment il était encore douloureux, son accouchement étant encore trop récent pour le moment.

Le trajet se passa sans encombres, les deux jeunes parents discutant tranquillement. Puis une fois à la villa, House déverrouilla la porte afin de laisser entrer Lisa et le couffin où Grace dormait paisiblement, suivie d'une Rachel sur-excitée.

Après avoir couché le bébé dans son couffin, l'endocrinologue chargea son employé de faire prendre son bain à Rachel pendant qu'elle se chargeait du repas.

Le soir venu, une fois le dîner ingurgité et les deux petites endormies, les deux adultes s'installèrent sur le canapé, l'un assis à côté de l'autre. Ils mirent en route un film, un peu de pop corn devant eux. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la jeune femme finit par se rapprocher un peu plus du médecin. Quand à lui, il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête au creux de son cou. Ils demeurèrent dans cette position jusqu'à la fin du film, et même un peu après, profitant simplement du moment présent. Aucun mot ne filtrait le barrage de leurs lèvres, comme si une seule parole aurait suffi à rompre la bulle d'intimité qu'ils venaient de se créer.

Distraitement, il caressait son avant-bras, faisant glisser ses phalanges sur sa peau si douce. Mais rapidement, il remarqua qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir, encore fatiguée par son récent accouchement. Tout doucement, il se releva, et la prit dans ses bras avant de rejoindre la chambre à coucher en boitant plus nettement que d'ordinaire. Là, il la déposa sous les draps, embrassa son front puis se débarrassa de son bas de pyjama avant de se glisser à ses côtés simplement vêtu de son boxer. Inconsciemment,il se positionna tout contre elle, enroulant son bras autour d'elle comme pour la protéger du monde extérieur, et affirmer qu'elle était sienne.

Tout juste deux heures plus tard, alors que le réveil posé sur la table de chevet de Lisa affichait 01:47, Grace se manifesta, réclamant son repas. La jeune femme grogna en ouvrant péniblement les yeux, et s'extirpa difficilement de son lit douillet où elle se sentait jusqu'alors si apaisée. Petit coup d'œil sur House qui dormait toujours paisiblement, et elle rejoignit la chambre du bébé. Là, elle prit la petite tout contre elle, et se laissa aller sur le rocking-chair avant de lui présenter son sein.

**- Chut, mange ma puce … **Fit-elle doucement en caressant son petit crâne tandis que cette dernière commençait à suçoter le téton afin d'en faire sortir le lait. **Ton père et ta sœur dorment encore, ****comme moi jusqu'à présent alors s'il-te-plaît, laisses les se reposer …**

_**« **__Ton père »_. Ces deux mots d'apparence si banale résonnèrent en elle, comme victimes de l'écho de son organisme. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, ces deux mots sortiraient de sa bouche en qualifiant House ? Et pourtant, les faits étaient là, l'enfant qu'elle tenait tout contre elle et qu'elle nourrissait était bel et bien celui de House. Du moins, d'elle _ET_House.C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, alors pourquoi il lui paraissait si difficile de se rendre compte qu'à présent, son rêve était devenu réalité ?

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Grace avait terminé de s'abreuver contre sa mère. Cette dernière lui fit faire son rot, la berça un peu tout contre elle, puis la déposa tout en douceur dans son petit berceau. Un doux baiser sur son front taille miniature, et elle rejoignit sa chambre à elle, après avoir fait un détour par celle de Rachel afin de s'assurer que son aînée était toujours aux pays des rêves.

Elle se glissa à nouveau sous ses draps, et contempla un instant le visage de House. Une envie lui tordait l'estomac et obnubilait son esprit, une idée dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défendre. Effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes, l'embrasser avec tendresse et douceur, puis passion. Elle en mourrait d'envie, mordillant alors sa lèvre inférieure pour s'en empêcher.

Contre toute attente, la silhouette du Diagnosticien bougea, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps se réagir, leurs bouches se scellèrent dans un baiser plus merveilleux encore qu'elle ne l'aurait désiré. Il la fit basculer sur lui, sans pour autant lui faire de mal, bien conscient qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour se remettre de son accouchement. Ses bras musclés entourèrent la taille fine de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou.

**- Je t'ai réveillé c'est ça ? **Murmura-t-elle les lèvres pincée, caressant doucement le torse du médecin.  
><strong>- Nan c'est bon … <strong>Assura-t-il en embrassant doucement son front. **J'ai senti que t'étais plus dans le lit, alors quand je t'ai entendu revenir, impossible de me rendormir avec toi qui me dévorait du regard …**

Elle sourit doucement, et embrassa la peau du Diagnosticien avant d'en mordiller une petite parcelle.

**- Hey mais c'est qu'elle est sauvage Cuddy même au plein milieu de la nuit !** Se plaignit-il faussement, avant de caresser le fessier de la jeune femme. **Si les donateurs te voyaient comme ça, ils seraient tous à tes pieds !**

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lui asséner un petit coup de coude.

**- Jamais ils ne me verront comme ça, je ne mélange pas vie professionnelle et vie privée**, déclara-t-elle plus sérieuse que jamais. **Et puis, puisque Grace est née, ils ne me verront pas sur mon lieu de travail avant un petit moment …**

Il caressa distraitement les cheveux de la jeune femme profitant de l'arôme de vanille qui s'en dégageaient.

Un mois avait passé, et Grace se développait en douceur. Depuis son accouchement et la visite de contrôle qu'elle avait faite le lendemain, Lisa n'avait pas remis le pied au PPTH avec elle. Bien sur, elle était extrêmement fière de son petit ange, mais elle voulait à tout prix la préserver des ragots qui pourraient naître à son sujet. Quand à House et Cuddy, rien n'avait changé dans leurs habitudes, en dehors de l'arrivée de leur fille. Certes, ils dormaient ensemble, s'embrassaient et se câlinaient dès qu'ils en ressentaient l'envie ou le besoin, mais au travail ils continuaient à faire comme si de rien n'était les rares fois où elle était présente lorsqu'elle passait rendre une petite visite à ses employés à l'hôpital, une fois les filles confiées à Marina, afin de s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de l'établissement malgré son absence. Dans ces moments-là, leurs échanges verbaux demeuraient les mêmes, si bien qu'ils trompaient avec succès tout le monde. Si bien qu'aucun ne se doutait du secret qui unissait la Doyenne et son Diagnosticien.

Ce matin-là, House avait été contraint de quitter la villa avant même que Cuddy ne se réveille. Il en profita ainsi pour donner lui même son biberon à Grace, évitant alors qu'elle n'extirpe tout le monde du lit avec ses pleurs. Il s'habilla ensuite en vitesse, et fila en direction du PPTH en moto après avoir laissé à la Demoiselle un petit mot la prévenant de son départ. Il avait directement rejoint la salle de Diagnostiques, où l'attendait son équipe au grand complet.

Deux heures plus tard, aux alentours des 7h du matin dans la villa de la Doyenne, le bébé se remit à pleurer, obligeant sa mère à aller la voir. Celle-ci noua rapidement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, et prit l'enfant tout contre elle. Elle la déposa ensuite sur la table à la langer, et remplaça sa couche par une propre avant de lui donner le sein. Grace blottie tout contre sa poitrine, elle en profita pour caresser le visage de la petite. Elle avait beau n'avoir qu'un mois, c'était une enfant qui respirait la joie. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de mille feux, comme illuminés par des millions de petites étoiles scintillantes. Et il fallait l'avouer elle avait su prendre le meilleur du physique de chacun de ses parents, élaborant un mélange tout à fait adorable.

Une fois son rot fait, la petite Cuddy finit par s'endormir, bercée par les mouvements de sa mère. Cette dernière la reposa en douceur dans son berceau, avant de rejoindre la cuisine où elle trouva le petit mot de House, posé bien en évidence sur sa tasse. Elle sourit alors en le lisant, puis se fit couler un bon thé qu'elle savoura tranquillement en attendant qu'arrive l'heure de réveiller son aînée afin de la préparer pour l'école.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Rachel, et se pencha au dessus d'elle, avant de remettre correctement quelques cheveux qui barraient son visage. Elle déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur son front, enroulant ses bras autour de son petit corps.

**- Debout Sweety, c'est l'heure de se réveiller ... **Fit-elle doucement en la prenant dans ses bras pour la conduire dans la salle à manger.

Là, elle l'installa sur sa chaise et lui tendit un bol de céréales avec du lait ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Elle s'assit ensuite en face d'elle, la regardant manger d'un air tendre. Une fois le tout ingurgité, elle aida sa fille à se vêtir, et vérifia son sac pour l'école.

Alors qu'elle enfilait une combinaison à Grace pour s'apprêter à conduire son aînée à la pre-school, son portable se mit à sonner dans le salon. Rachel courût le chercher, et l'apporta à sa mère afin qu'elle puisse répondre.

**- Docteur Lisa Cuddy à l'appareil, j'écoute ?**

Pendant ce temps au PPTH, la Team avait bien du mal à établir un Diagnostique pertinent. C'était comme s'ils pataugeaient dans un marre de boue, et que chaque fois qu'il leur semblait avoir trouvé la réponse, on rajoutait davantage de terre et d'eau pour les ensevelir plus encore. Les idées s'enchaînaient, mais aucune ne semblait être la bonne.

Sur les coups des neuf heures et demi, ils demeuraient toujours au point de départ. Leurs bippers se manifestèrent en même temps, les prévenant d'une tachycardie brutale chez leur patient. Ils se précipitèrent donc à son chevet, laissant House seul dans son bureau. Il glissa alors ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et mit en route la musique de son Ipod avant de poser ses pieds sur le bureau pour se détendre. Mais dix minutes plus tard, une main féminine les firent retrouver le sol, lui faisant aussitôt rouvrir les yeux.

_TBC ..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Les épreuves du Bachibac étant passés et les épreuves du BAC ne commençant pas avant le 18 juin, je me suis dit que je pouvais vous poster cette suite sans soucis, vu l'avance que j'ai pris dans l'écriture. Et puis, vous êtes tellement chou avec vos reviews ! Sincèrement, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que vous vous souvenez de l'emplacement du gros bouton bleu en bas au milieu. Croyez-moi, cela me ravit toujours de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction, et de voir à quel point elle vous contente toujours, même après 12 chapitres. N'hésitez donc pas à continuer, cela me rendra encore plus heureuse ;D [Et oui, j'ai décidé que le bonheur serait comme la confiture. Faut pas lésiner à en mettre une bonne dose ! xD]. Bon, trêve de bavardage, place à la suite ;D  
>See ya people ! :D<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 13<em>**

Mais dix minutes plus tard, une main féminine les firent retrouver le sol, lui faisant aussitôt rouvrir les yeux.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être à la villa en train de … Nettoyer toutes les pièces encore et encore, non ? **Fit-il non sans une pointe de moquerie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis lui tira la langue avant de prendre place en face de lui, non loin du couffin qu'elle avait posé à terre un peu plus tôt. Elle lissa un coup sa jupe de tailleur, avant de reposer ses yeux sur lui.

**- On a besoin de moi pour signer quelques documents et recevoir un donateur qui ne veut avoir affaire à mon remplaçant, ni à personne d'autre en dehors de moi**, expliqua-t-elle alors en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.  
><strong>- Et pourquoi Grace est avec toi ? Je croyais que tu voulais à tout prix éviter qu'elle vienne ici.<br>- Je n'ai pas le choix justement**, poursuivit-elle. **Marina n'étant pas libre, je n'avais personne pour veiller sur elle. Alors je me suis dit que, contrairement aux autres médecins, comme tu ne vois pas de patients dans ton bureau, tu pourrais la surveiller le temps que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire …**

Elle approcha son visage du sien, et commença à lui faire les yeux doux, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et roula des yeux.

**- En plus elle dort tranquillement, elle ne devrait pas te poser trop de soucis. Et je t'ai apporté tout ce dont tu pourrait avoir besoin, alors dis oui ... **L'implora-t-elle en poursuivant sa moue adorable pour le faire céder. **Je te retirerai même une semaine de consultations si tu veux.  
>- Deux.<br>-Une et demi, c'est mon dernier mot**, assura-t-elle en levant un sourcil.  
><strong>- Okay … <strong>Céda-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, un peu trop facilement d'ailleurs au goût de Cuddy, qui toutefois ne dit rien à ce propos.  
><strong>- Merci ! <strong>S'enthousiasma alors la jeune femme en se levant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. **Je reviens la récupérer dès que ça sera bon. Et n'en profites pas pour la martyriser hein !**

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, en accentuant sa démarche chaloupée car elle était certaine qu'il était en train de l'admirer. Il en profita jusqu'à la voir disparaître, puis tourna la tête vers le couffin qu'il rapprocha de son siège, avant de promener son pouce sur la joue de la petite.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ses employés revinrent, reprenant leurs places autour de la table en verre, tous la tête dans les mains. Après avoir vérifié que sa fille dormait toujours paisiblement, House rejoignit Taub, Foreman, Chase et Thirteen afin de faire avancer un peu plus le Diagnostique.

**- Alors, le patient a survécu aux petits soins que vous lui avez prodigué ?**Demanda-t-il en prenant place sur son siège, une tasse de café à la main.

Ses quatre larbins levèrent les yeux au ciel, pourtant peu surpris par l'ironie de leur Supérieur.

**- Il présente une atteinte pleurale à présent, accompagnée de sténoses bronchiques**, l'informa Chase, sa cuillère tournant entre ses doigts.

Mais, avant même que le Diagnosticien ou l'un des membres de son équipe ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, un pleur de bébé se fit entendre. Aussitôt, les quatre mousquetaires ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des billes, s'interrogeant tour à tour sur la provenance de ces cris. Sans un mot, Greg se leva, et regagna son bureau où il fut contraint de prendre la petite dans ses bras. Là, il commença à la bercer à l'abri des regards indiscrets, malgré le fait que la Team se penche le plus possible pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose dans l'ouverture de la porte.

**- Les fouines, la prochaine fois soyez plus discrets, et évitez d'attraper un torticolis d'une manière aussi idiote ! **Se moqua-t-il alors tandis que Grace semblait apprécier le goût du doigt de son père. **Alors au lieu de vous montrer aussi curieux, rassemblez vos esprits et votre soit-disant intelligence, et cherchez ce qui est en train de tuer notre patient !**

Des soupirs se firent entendre dans la pièce attenante, laissant apparaître un large sourire sur les lèvres du Néphrologue qui imaginait parfaitement leurs mines déconfites.

**- Si on ajoute ces deux nouveaux symptômes à la liste … **Poursuivit-il.

Foreman se leva alors, attrapa le feutre et s'apprêta à ajouter ceux-ci sur le tableau blanc. Mais, tandis qu'il était sur le point de poser la mine sur la surface, une toux grasse le stoppa net, et tous se tournèrent vers la porte reliant les deux parties du bureau.

**- Il n'y a que Papa qui est autorisé à écrire sur le tableau, alors on me donne ça tout de suite**, ajouta House en maintenant Grace d'une main contre lui, et en tendant l'autre pour récupérer le marqueur.

Penaud, le Neurologue retourna s'asseoir sur son siège, pendant qu'House inscrivait les deux nouveaux mots sur la surface blanche.

**- C'est qui ? **Demanda alors l'Australien en désignant le bébé du doigt.  
><strong>- Chase, on vous a jamais appris que c'était mal de montrer quelqu'un du doigt ? <strong>Le taquina-t-il en retour. **C'est la fille de Taub, son ex-femme me l'a confié le temps qu'elle finisse avec son amant.**

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un mot s'en échappe, puis la referma avant de fusiller House du regard.

**- Ce n'est pas ma fille**, riposta l'ex chirurgien esthétique.  
><strong>- En revanche, c'est celle de Cuddy<strong>, continua Rémy. **Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec vous alors que sa mère est encore en congé maternité ?  
>- Apparemment, l'hôpital s'effondre vraiment sans elle, et la fatalité s'acharne sur moi parce que je suis le seul médecin qui ne reçoit pas de patients, alors c'est moi qui me tape le sac de couches. Bref, on revient sur le Diagnostique les enfants !<br>- C'est louche quand même … **Souffla Chase.

Un léger silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les babillages de Grace qui jouait avec un bout de la veste de House, après qu'il ait repris sa place autour de la table.

**- Et s'il s'agissait d'un Wegener ? **S'exclama Thirteen, comme victime d'une illumination subite.  
><strong>- C'est largement plausible. Faîtes les tests et lancez le traitement s'il s'avère qu'il souffre bien d'un Wegener.<strong>

Tous s'exécutèrent, se dirigeant alors vers la sortie. Toutefois Rémy revint sur ses pas, tandis qu'House regagnait la partie bureau, avant de remettre la petite dans son cosy.

**- Vous cédez aussi facilement devant Cuddy maintenant ? **Se moqua-t-elle doucement en observant du coup de l'œil le bébé. **Vous qui n'aimez pas les gosses, c'est bien étrange que vous vous vous retrouviez à jouer les baby-sitters, non ?**

Il laissa échapper un soupir, avant de toiser du regard son employé.

**- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? **Rétorqua-t-il aussitôt comme pour se protéger, ainsi que Grace.  
><strong>- Je tire juste des conclusions sur ce que je vois<strong>, assura-t-elle. **Pour le moment, vous parvenez peut-être à duper les autres, mais il y a des détails qui ne trompent pas. Vous n'êtes pas indifférent à cette petite, elle semble même bien vous connaître. Ce qui est encore d'autant plus étrange.**

Il lui fallait un mensonge, et vite s'il voulait se tirer de là et ne pas faire de faux pas.

**- Sa mère me rend souvent visite pour se tenir au courant du bon fonctionnement de son hôpital**, déclara-t-il alors sur un ton quasi-neutre.**Et à chaque fois, elle se sent obligée de ramener son morbac' avec elle parce qu'elle ne veut pas la laisser à la nourrice.**

Les mains sur les hanches, Hadley toisait son Supérieur du regard, reportant de temps à autre son attention sur le cosy.

**- Cessez vos mensonges avec moi, ça ne prend pas**, le coupa-t-elle net. **Cette enfant a certes les cheveux bruns de sa mère, mais elle a vos yeux. Même couleur, même intensité. Et son nez serait plutôt un mélange de celui de Cuddy et du votre.  
>- Pas possible, elle est issue d'une FIV<strong>, précisa-t-il aussitôt.

La médecin interne s'accroupit alors près de la petite, promenant son doigt sur sa joue.

**- House, dîtes moi la vérité, je sais que j'ai raison. Avec moi votre secret sera en sécurité, vous pouvez me croire**, promit-elle.

Il finit par baisser les bras, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur du bureau avant de reposer toute son attention sur sa jeune employée.

**- Motus et bouche cousue alors**, précisa-t-il.  
><strong>- Mais dîtes moi, elle est le résultat d'une FIV tout de même ou pas ?<br>**

Il soupira un coup, comme pour se donner du courage.**  
><strong>

**- On avait déjà rompu depuis un mois quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois et demi**, expliqua-t-il alors. **Alors pour protéger son job, on a décidé qu'il fallait mieux taire l'identité du père, pour que le conseil d'Administration ne profite pas de cette information pour s'en servir contre elle. Et comme une rumeur selon laquelle elle avait fait des FIV courraient, c'était le moment ou jamais ...**

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête, buvant tout simplement ses paroles. Si elle s'était attendue à ça ! A ses yeux et jusqu'à il y avait encore quelques minutes, elle pensait encore que Cuddy avait utilisé un don de sperme que le médecin lui aurait fait, rien de plus. Mais à présent, elle connaissait la vérité entière …

**- Vous avez fait le bon choix**, articula-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire se voulant rassurant. **Cuddy ****semble vraiment heureuse d'avoir cette petite dans sa vie. Et il faut l'avouer, mais ensemble vous avez fait du bon boulot.**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, ses yeux rivés sur l'enfant qui était le sien. Il devait bien l'avouer, mais cette petite le faisait vraiment craquer. Sans doute en partie parce qu'il s'agissait de la fille de Cuddy, et de la sienne par la même occasion.

Alors qu'il cherchait quoi répondre, un claquement de talons singulier se fit entendre, et la porte vitrée s'ouvrit sur une silhouette svelte malgré une naissance un mois auparavant.

**- Encore toutes mes félicitations House et à vous Docteur Cuddy**, se permit de dire la jeune malade de Huntington.

Lisa écarquilla les yeux, lançant un regard interrogateur à son employé mâle.

**- Elle est au courant c'est bon**, l'informa-t-il alors.  
><strong>- Tu lui as dit ?<strong> Fit-elle en s'avançant vers eux.  
>-<strong> Nop, Mademoiselle a deviné comme une grande<strong>, assura-t-il tandis que Cuddy se penchait au dessus du couffin pour caresser le visage de son bébé et embrasser son front. Apparemment**, elle est bien meilleure en déduction et en observation que ses petits amis que je paye pourtant le même salaire.**

La Doyenne leva les yeux en l'air, avant de se laisser retomber sur le fauteuil en face de House.

**- Je vais vous laisser, je suis certaine que vous avez des choses à vous dire**, déclara Thirteen en se dirigeant vers la porte après leur avoir adressé un clin d'œil.

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté le pièce, Lisa tourna la tête vers son employé, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Quand je suis arrivé, tu souriais**, nota-t-elle. **Elle t'a dit quoi pour que te mettre dans cet état ?  
>- Que grâce à moi tu étais heureuse et qu'on avait fait du bon boulot ensemble<strong>, répéta-t-il fièrement. **D'après elle, Grace a déjà tes cheveux bruns, mais mes yeux et un nez issu du mélange du tien et du mien.**

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit plus encore, et elle se pencha vers le médecin.

**- Au moins, tu auras tenu le secret entre toi et moi pendant un mois, c'est déjà bien ! **Se moqua-t-elle en riant.**Souviens toi que pour notre couple, tu n'avais même pas tenu la matinée, à peine arrivé dans ton bureau, qu'il avait fallu que tu le répètes à tout le monde.**

Il lui adressa une grimace enfantine, et approcha son visage du sien.

**- Faux, j'ai tenu ma langue pendant presque huit mois ! Fanfaronna-t-il**, le regard ancré dans celui de la jeune femme. **De l'annonce de ta grossesse à ton accouchement, ce qui fait un peu plus six mois et demi, plus les un mois de Grace.  
>- Gamin<strong>, déclara-t-elle en plissant un peu les yeux mais en le fixant toujours.  
><strong>- Mégère<strong>, rétorqua-t-il en l'imitant.  
><strong>- Idiot<strong>, poursuivit-elle.  
><strong>- Sorcière<strong>, continua-t-il.

Mais elle n'eut pas même le temps de poursuivre leur petit jeu, qu'à nouveau Grace se manifesta, gigotant dans son cosy. Lisa dut alors rompre le contact visuel avec le Diagnosticien, et prendre la petite tout contre elle.

**- T'as perdu ! **S'exclama-t-il alors en fixant les deux petites merveilles qu'il avait devant lui.  
><strong>- C'est de la triche, Grace pleure. Avoue, tu l'as ligué de ton côté ! <strong>Ironisa-t-elle en le fusillant faussement du regard.  
><strong>- Bien sur, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'allais quand même pas me priver du plaisir de la ranger de mon côté dans le plus jeune âge tout de même !<strong>

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, en berçant doucement sa fille. Mais ce fut à cet instant que son bipper se décida à sonner, Brenda la prévenant d'une arrivée.

_TBC ..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Me revoilà les ami(e)s, et quasi libre ! Fini les écrits du BAC, plus qu'un oral à passer, sauf si je dois aller au rattrapage. [Je veux pas, je veux l'avoir sans passer le rattrapageeeeeeee !]. Mais qu'importe, adieu les révisions, bonjour le temps libre ;D Alors pour fêter ça, j'ai décidé de vous poster un chapitre. Et demain, si vous avez été sage, vous aurez un nouveau de chapitre de "Unexpected renew". On dit merci qui ? Merci Mandiiiiiiiie ! [Oui non, faut pas chercher, ces derniers temps je suis un peu à côté de la plaque, je multiplie les conneries à dire x)]._  
><em>Oh pendant que j'y pense, je tiens à vous prévenir que, une fois de plus, l'un des membres de la Team va s'en prendre plein la figure. Je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit, je pense que vous ne tomberez pas des nues en lisant. Mais pour une fois, que certaines personnes (une en particulier) ne me le reproche pas, j'aurais prévenu ! Si ça ne vous plait pas, vous n'avez qu'à sauter le passage, peu m'importe. Surtout qu'il est relativement cours, et qu'il pourrait parfaitement avoir eu lieu dans la série. En tout cas moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, alors ça ne changera pas, et je le laisserais. Bref, le reste du monde, ça devrait vous plaire ! ;) Bref, j'arrête de vous importuner avec mes blablatages d'auteur, et bonne lecture !<em>

_See ya people ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 14<strong>_

Mais ce fut à cet instant que son bipper se décida à sonner, Brenda la prévenant d'une arrivée. L'Endocrinologue se leva alors, et s'avança vers le médecin avant de lui glisser la petite dans les bras, sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire ni refuser.

**- Le Donateur vient d'arriver, il faut que tu la gardes encore un peu**, fit-elle en admirant la petite, la main sur l'épaule de son ex-compagnon. **Je repasserai la récupérer tout à l'heure, et si tu veux on pourra aller manger un morceau au restaurant ensuite.**

Il hocha la tête, et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

**- Tarde pas trop quand même, sinon tout le monde va finir par savoir pour Grace**, fit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune mère.

Elle le gratifia d'un sublime sourire après avoir embrassé le sommet de son crâne, puis rejoignit rapidement le Donateur qui l'attendant dans le hall du PPTH.

Il n'eut pas même le temps de dire '_Ouf'_, que déjà son équipe revenait. Il dissimula alors le couffin de façon à ce qu'on ne la remarque pas depuis la salle mitoyenne, et rejoignit les jeunes pour avoir leurs résultats.

**- Le taux d'ANCA est élevé, le patient est bien atteint de la maladie de Wegener**, indiqua Chase, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était instauré depuis leur retour dans la salle de Diagnostiques.  
><strong>- On l'a placé sous Cyclophosphamide, associé à une corticothérapie. L'état du patient s'améliore déjà<strong>, poursuivit Taub.  
><strong>- Alors consultations pour tout le monde ! <strong>S'empressa d'enchaîner House, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
><strong>- Contrairement aux vôtres, les nôtres sont à jour<strong>, fanfaronna Foreman.  
><strong>- Et bien puisque vous semblez tellement vous en soucier, vous n'avez qu'à faire les miennes à ma place<strong>, proposa le Diagnosticien, fier de la mine déconfite qu'affichait une fois de plus son employé.

Le Neurologue grogna un coup, tournant le dos à son patron avant de reprendre place autour de la table en verre.

**- Vous ne semblez pas bien comprendre ce que je viens de dire**, répéta House, tout en fixant son employé. **J'ai dit 'Consultations', c'est pas pour vous voir vous tourner les pouces à ne rien faire que je vous paye, alors go !  
>- C'est pourtant ce que Cuddy fait. Elle vous paye et vous, vous ne faîtes rien.<strong>

Le poing du Diagnosticien frappa la surface de la table, faisant sursauter tous ceux présents dans la salle. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser son employé parler de la sorte de Cuddy et la critiquer ouvertement devant lui !

**- Je vous emmerde Foreman**, lâcha-t-il sèchement. **Ce que Cuddy fait ne vous regarde aucunement, c'est elle la Boss et je me contrefiche que vous soyez en accord ou non avec ses méthodes. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle fait, allez vous faire voir. Par devant, par derrière, par un gang tout entier si ça vous fait plaisir, mais allez vous faire voir.**

Son interlocuteur demeura un instant muet, ne sachant quoi répondre. Mais avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot de plus, des babillages d'enfants se firent entendre à nouveau. Tous s'échangèrent des regards interloqués et surpris, pendant qu'House rejoignait la pièce mitoyenne. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil, rapprocha le couffin de Grace vers lui, et posa son regard sur elle. Il en était parfaitement conscient, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'il fasse une bourde. Mais comment voulez-vous résister à un bébé aussi charmant qu'elle ? Même pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les enfants, cette petite bouille d'ange fait céder toutes les barrières. Lorsqu'elle le fixait du regard, il lui semblait que plus rien autour n'avait d'importance. Lorsqu'elle lui souriait, il fondait tout simplement. Lorsqu'elle babillait rien qu'en entendant sa mère ou lui lui parler, elle le rendait tout simplement tout guimauve. Jamais il n'aurait cru éprouver un tel sentiment mais il devait le reconnaître, Grace avait changé sa vie, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. D'autant plus que cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec Cuddy, de s'endormir à ses côtés, de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Certes, ils n'étaient pas en couple comme avant, mais la naissance de leur fille les avait énormément rapproché, ils étaient plus liés que jamais l'un à l'autre.

Sa Team vaqua peu à peu à ses occupations, lassée de voir House avec cette petite sans savoir ce qu'il en était, en dehors de Rémy bien entendu. Ils rejoignirent donc la cafétéria pour certains, la salle de repos pour d'autres. Enfin seul avec sa fille, le Néphrologue se risqua à la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant doucement contre lui. Qu'elle était adorable lorsqu'elle dormait paisiblement, ses petits yeux clos, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement à une cadence digne d'une douce symphonie, et son petit nez qui tressautait. Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux bruns qui ornaient d'ores et déjà sa tête, la maintenant bien contre lui avec l'autre bras. Il s'y était tellement attachée à ce nourrisson, plus qu'à n'importe qui. Du moins, en dehors de Cuddy et Rachel, il fallait le reconnaître. Les trois Cuddy étaient vraiment les seules à lui faire perdre ses moyens, à percer la carapace qu'il s'était forgé bien des années auparavant.

Alors qu'il ne quittait pas un seul instant du regard le bébé, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, avant que l'intrus ne se positionne devant lui. House leva les yeux, la petite toujours bien calée contre lui.

**- Oh mon dieu, je suis tombé dans un trou noir et j'ai été projeté dans un autre espace-temps, c'est ça ? **Lâcha l'homme, sur un ton plaisantin avant de s'installer sur le siège face à lui.  
><strong>- Tais toi<strong>, poursuivit le Diagnosticien. **C'est pas drôle.**

L'autre plongea sa main dans sa poche, et dégaina son Iphone, prêt à faire une photo de la scène.

**- Tu fais ça, je t'étripe**, assura Greg.  
><strong>- Attends House, là ça vaut vraiment le coup, je peux pas passer à côté de ça !<strong>

L'intéressé le fusilla du regard, lui faisant parfaitement bien comprendre qu'il en était hors de question.A contre-coeur, le concerné rangea son téléphone, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

**- T'as beau dire le contraire House, tu t'y attaches à cette petite. Et dire qu'il y a un mois, tu semblais la haïr ! **  
>- <strong>Ça<strong> **, c'est ce que tu crois Wiwi ... **Dit-il à demi-mots.

James ouvrit grand les yeux, incertain d'avoir bien compris ce que son ami venait de dire.

**- Tu veux dire quoi par là House ? **L'interrogea-t-il.  
><strong>- Que tu te trompes totalement. J'ai jamais détesté cette gosse<strong>, annonça son meilleur ami.

Si ses yeux avaient pu se détacher de leurs orbites et rouler au sol avant de tomber dans une bouche d'égouts ouverte et se perdre dans les canalisations de la ville, ceux du Cancérologue auraient suivi en détails ce chemin. Il avait bien du mal à assimiler la nouvelle, tout lui semblait tellement irréel. Comment pouvait-il avoir cru ça tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi House lui avait-il fait croire à ça jusqu'à présent ?

**- Expliques toi s'il-te-plaît parce que là, tout n'est pas encore clair dans ma tête**, bafouilla-t-il.  
><strong>- Je ne haïs pas cette gosse, voilà tout<strong>, répéta House le plus naturellement du monde en berçant l'enfant contre lui.  
><strong>- Mais pourtant quand elle a fait sa première visite avec Cuddy tu ... <strong>Commença James.  
><strong>- Je devais mentir, il le fallait<strong>, le coupa son ami.  
><strong>- Comment ça ?<br>- Cherches pas à comprendre, je devais, un point c'est tout.**

Le Cancérologue se leva alors, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle, dans l'espoir que cette méthode lui permettrait d'avoir une illumination housienne et de pouvoir enfin comprendre pleinement la situation.

**- Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ici ? **L'interrogea-t-il après avoir stoppé brièvement ses mouvements afin de fixer son meilleur ami.  
><strong>- Cuddy avait besoin que je la lui surveille le temps qu'elle règle un détail avec un Donateur.<br>- Pourtant, quand elle a du le faire alors qu'elle venait d'adopter Rachel, elle avait confié sa fille aux infirmières, alors pourquoi elle te confierait sa petite dernière ? **S'étonna-t-il en ne le quittant pas une seule seconde du regard.  
><strong>- Parce que là, c'est différent ...<strong>

Il ne répondit pas plus, plongeant alors l'Oncologue dans une incompréhension plus grande encore.

**- Et en quoi c'est différent cette fois-ci ? C'est la fille de Cuddy, au même niveau que Rachel. A la différence que les fois où elle t'a laissé t'occuper de sa fille, elle avait déjà quasiment trois ans. Là, Grace a tout juste un mois, elle sait que tu n'aimes pas les gosses et pourtant elle te la confie ? Cuddy n'est pas suicidaire à ce point quand même !**

House ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, avant de déposer le nourrisson dans son couffin. Il étendit ensuite ses pieds sur son bureau, les yeux rivés sur le médecin qui lui faisait face.

**- Parce qu'elle me fait confiance.  
>- Tu me caches quelque chose House, quelque chose de gros on dirait bien.<br>- Attends tu viens d'insulter Cuddy ou Grace de grosse ? **S'offusqua-t-il faussement. **Alors là, ça va pas lui plaire du tout !**

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel, dépité par son comportement. Décidément, jamais il ne saurait se comporter en adulte responsable, c'en était affligeant !

**- House, tu me fais chier. Craches le morceau au lieu de jouer le malin.  
>- T'as qu'à demander à Cuddy, peut-être que t'auras ta réponse si elle veut bien t'en parler<strong>, fit-il, sur un ton des plus innocents.  
><strong>- Je veux l'entendre sortir de TA bouche. C'est toi qui me mène en bateau, pas elle.<strong>

A nouveau, Greg se mit à pouffer, prêtant tout de même attention à ne pas réveiller la petite. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'énerver plus encore le Cancérologue, pour qui la situation n'était réellement pas amusante.

**- Mais qui te dis qu'elle ne te cache pas quelque chose depuis le début elle aussi ?  
><strong>**- Parce qu'elle au moins elle ne fanfaronne pas devant moi, et que je ne vois pas quel serait l'intérêt à ses yeux de me cacher quelque chose.**

Le Diagnosticien haussa les sourcils, un sourcil mesquin aux lèvres. Quel plaisir il prenait à se jouer de la sorte de son meilleur ami, surtout que ce dernier semblait persuadé que Cuddy était une petite sainte qui n'avait de secrets ou de cachotteries pour personne.

**- Détrompes toi, Cuddy n'est pas la blanche colombe que tu crois, au lit c'est une vraie tigresse, et je parle en toute connaissance de cause ! **Poursuivit-il, non sans se délecter de l'agacement grandissant de Wilson.

Ce dernier roula des yeux, tout en se mordillant la langue pour contenir au maximum ses pulsions meurtrières en la personne de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi Diable avait-il fallu que House soit aussi puéril et énervant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir un ami adulte comme les autres, qui ne s'amuse pas à voir les autres patauger dans la semoule jusqu'au cou ?

**- House, c'est pas drôle. Cuddy n'est pas un objet sexuel alors s'il-te-plaît, cesse de parler d'elle de la sorte**, l'implora presque l'Oncologue. **C'est une femme merveilleuse, une mère fantastique et une Patronne exemplaire.  
>- A t'entendre, on croirait que tu veux la mettre dans ton lit<strong>, plaisanta l'infirme, les yeux pétillants de malice. **Tu sais, sexuellement parlant elle est peut-être désespérée mais tout de même, pas au point de se laisser emprisonner dans tes griffes !**

Wilson poussa un soupir tellement long, qu'il se vida intégralement les poumons et qu'il lui sembla même rejeter l'oxygène présent dans son sang. Il était vraiment impossible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec un gamin tel que Greg, c'en était vraiment affligeant.

**- Bon c'est bon, tu t'es assez fichu de moi ? **Grogna l'homme aux yeux noisettes. **Sois un peu sérieux, ça changera de d'habitude.**

Son ami souriait toujours largement, plus amusé que jamais par la situation. Un peu plus, et de la fumée s'échapperait de ses oreilles et de son nez, tel une locomotive à vapeur au départ de la gare.

**- Bonjour James**, fit alors une voix suave, qui le fit aussitôt faire volte-face.  
><strong>- Bonjour Cuddy<strong>, répondit-il, après avoir fusillé son ami du regard.  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce qu'House vous a encore fait pour vous mettre dans un état ? <strong>Poursuivit-elle alors en s'approchant de son bébé, qu'elle prit dans ses bras tout en douceur.

Le Diagnosticien ricana, observant la jeune femme qui portait leur enfant. Wilson quand à lui, comprenait de moins en moins la situation, égaré au milieu de ses deux amis qui lui cachaient un secret apparemment assez gros.

**- Il prétend que vous n'êtes pas la blanche colombe que vous semblez être, et que vous me cachez quelque chose.**

Elle tourna la tête vers le Chef du service de Diagnostique, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**- A quel sujet ? **Fit-elle simplement, en berçant tendrement le bout d'chou.  
><strong>- A propos de Grace<strong>, répondit House. **Monsieur cherche à tout prix à savoir comment tu peux être devenue folle au point de me confier ta fille le temps de régler un détail administratif. Il ****croit que je suis le Grand Méchant Loup, et que je vais la dévorer à mon quatre heures. C'est tentant, mais je ne suis pas sûr que le paquet de couches soit très digeste.**

Les deux autres médecins levèrent les yeux au plafond, peu surpris d'une telle réplique venant de sa part.

**- James tout de même, je ne suis pas irresponsable au point de confier Grace à n'importe qui**, assura-t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. **Certes, House avait laissé Rachel avaler une pièce lorsque je lui avais demandé de veiller sur elle un soir, mais cette fois je sais qu'il ne fera aucun mal à Grace.  
>- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ? Elle demande bien plus de surveillance que votre aînée ...<strong>

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard, qui comme toujours entre eux exprimait leurs pensées. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, cela leur suffisaient.

**- Wilson, le jour où j'ai accouché de Grace, ce n'est pas un voisin qui m'a aidé**, commença-t-elle alors. **C'était House ...**

Les yeux noisettes s'écarquillèrent comme jamais, d'une telle façon que si ses nerfs optiques ne les retenaient pas, ils auraient sûrement échappé à l'emprise de ses orbites. Il comprenait encore moins qu'auparavant, les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi avoir menti sur la présence de Greg à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi tant de secrets ?

_TBC ..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello people ! Ça va, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué entre samedi et aujourd'hui ? En tout cas, me revoilà aujourd'hui, avec un chapitre qui j'en suis sûre, risque fortement de vous plaire. Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est comme toujours un plaisir de les recevoir et de les lire. D'autant plus quand je vois à quel point cette histoire semble vous plaire ! Par contre, à ce sujet, le mode de review ayant changé, serait-il possible que, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, vous précisiez votre identité dans la review ? Je ne vous oblige bien sûr pas, mais c'est toujours plus pratique et mieux pour moins de savoir qui m'a laissé son avis, d'autant plus si je désire adresser une réponse à quelqu'un. Merci donc d'avance :D Je pense ne plus rien à avoir à dire ou à redire, alors bonne lecture, et on se retrouve très bientôt ! Car il est fort probable que d'ici demain, si je trouve le temps, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre de "Unexpected renew". Ou avant, qui sait ;)  
>See ya ;D<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 15<em>**

Il comprenait encore moins qu'auparavant, les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi avoir menti sur la présence de Greg à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi tant de secrets ?

**- Mais ... Il y avait la tempête ... Pourquoi était-il chez vous ? **S'exclama-t-il, essayant d'intégrer un peu plus les choses. **Toutes les routes étaient bloquées, personne ne pouvait sortir plus sortir depuis la veille ...**

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, avant de sentir une main se poser dans son dos, et caresser doucement son échine. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration, et reprit la parole.

**- Il vivait chez moi depuis cinq mois déjà**, annonça-t-elle alors rapidement, comme lorsque l'on retire précipitamment un pansement pour que la chose passe plus aisément.  
><strong>- Comment ça ? <strong>S'étouffa l'Oncologue, avant de se laisser tomber sur un siège, ses jambes devenant peu à peu flageolantes.  
><strong>- Je n'ai pas fait de FIV pour avoir Grace, elle est arrivée de manière naturelle ... <strong>Poursuivit-elle, la voix un peu chevrotante. **J'ai découvert ma grossesse à un mois et demi, et à trois mois j'ai eu quelques petits soucis. J'ai failli faire un malaise, et mettre la vie de mon bébé et la mienne en danger.**

Elle marqua une pause, tandis que la prise de House se renforçait un peu autour d'elle, comme pour lui montrer son soutien malgré le fait qu'il garde le silence.

**- Et le seul qui était dans la confidence, c'était le père de mon enfant**, termina-t-elle avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le petit cou de sa fille.  
><strong>- Vous voulez dire que c'est ... <strong>Bafouilla le Cancérologue, manquant presque de tomber de son siège.  
><strong>- Moi<strong>, l'interrompit House, sa main libre caressant le minuscule bras de la petite.  
><strong>- Mais ... Comment c'est possible ?<br>- Jimmy, me dis pas que tu sais pas comment on fait les bébés ... **Se moqua le Diagnosticien, ce qui amusa beaucoup la jeune femme.  
><strong>- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot House<strong>, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. **Comment vous pouvez avoir eu un enfant ensemble alors que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?  
>- Lorsque Grace a été conçu, nous étions encore en couple. On s'est séparé deux semaines après sa conception, et ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne savions que j'étais enceinte.<strong>

James demeura muet, ne sachant que dire. Il n'en revenait pas, House et Cuddy étaient les parents de la petite Grace, ses _DEUX_parents ! Jamais il n'aurait cru une telle chose. Surtout qu'à voir le Diagnosticien regardait la petite comme il le faisait, il y semblait réellement attaché. A le voir se comporter de la sorte avec sa fille et la mère de celle-ci, James n'avait plus aucun doute. Il les aimait toutes les deux, c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de source, aussi gros que le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourtant, il avait encore du mal à assimiler la paternité de House. Certes, il était d'accord sur le fait que ces deux-là ne soient heureux en couple qu'ensemble, mais de là à les imaginer avec un enfant, la frontière était largement plus grande.

**- Depuis la naissance de Grace, House fait de gros efforts sur lui-même**, assura-t-elle avant de mettre le bébé dans les bras de son père, qui n'opposa aucune résistance, bien au contraire. **Il change ses couches, lui donne son bain ou le biberon, il l'habille ... Un vrai papa poule qui plus est !**

Cette fois, la langue de James se délia et il se mit à pouffer de rire en fixant son meilleur ami. S'il s'était attendu à une telle nouvelle !

**- Arrêtes de te moquer, ou je t'étripe**, grogna House entre ses dents.  
><strong>- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu reposes <strong>_**TA**_** fille****dans son couffin ou dans les bras de sa mère, et vu comment elle s'accroche à ta veste, ça va être dur**, se moqua son ami.

Le Diagnosticien baissa la tête, et constata que James avait raison. Grace s'était réveillée, et se cramponnait à son T-shirt comme elle pouvait. Ses petits yeux bleus océans étaient écarquillés au maximum, fixant le visage masculin de son père. Il plissa le nez en la regardant, et aussitôt un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la petite. Quel marrant ce papa !

**- Je suppose que du coup, ma proposition n'a pas lieu d'être**, ajouta Wilson en fixant son ami essayer de récupérer le bout de T-shirt que Grace serait dans son petit poing, avant que ce dernier ne soit forcé de lui céder son index.  
><strong>- Tout dépend de ce en quoi elle consistait. Si c'était mettre du whisky dans le biberon du bébé dans le dos de Cuddy, ça c'est foutu<strong>, plaisanta-t-il en agitant son doigt pour faire rire l'enfant.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Cancérologue, qui jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone avant de reposer son regard sur son meilleur ami.

**- T'es vraiment con hein**, fit-il avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. **Noël approche, alors je pensais qu'on pourrait le passer ensemble, mais je suppose que tu ne vas pas rater le premier Noël de Grace.**

Cuddy et son Diagnosticien échangèrent un regard, avant de se tourner vers le troisième médecin.

**- Et bien on peut le faire tous ensemble**, proposa alors la jeune femme après avoir rejeté ses boucles ébènes en arrière. **Je songeais à réserver un chalet quelque part, alors pourquoi nous ne le fêterions pas tous les trois, avec les filles ?**

Wilson hocha vivement la tête, enthousiaste à cette idée. House quant à lui, fit une petite grimace, comme si le fait que son ami soit de la partie ne le réjouisse pas plus que ça. Lisa lui asséna alors un coup de coude sur l'avant-bras, prêtant tout de même attention à ce que cela n'importune pas leur fille.

**- Je vous payerai ma part**, promit James avant d'enlacer amicalement la Doyenne pour la remercier de sa proposition.  
><strong>- Encore heureux, mais c'est pas pour ça que tu pourras mettre Cuddy dans ton lit hein ! <strong>Ironisa House, histoire de taquiner les deux autres.

Deux semaines avaient passé, et il ne restait plus que trois jours avant Noël. Le chalet avait été réservé du côté de Bellaire, dans le Michigan. Un chalet luxueux, disposant de tout le confort dont on peut rêver. Dans la résidence, une piscine chauffée et couverte de même qu'un court de tennis. Un jacuzzi, plusieurs cheminées, cuisine toute équipée, wifi et télévision satellite, bref, le pur confort pour des vacances bien méritées. Afin d'éviter un voyage en voiture bien trop long pour les filles, ils avaient opté pour l'avion, qui réduisait treize heures et quarante huit minutes de route en seulement une heure et quinze minutes de vol. Ils embarquèrent donc tous les cinq le 22 décembre, Lisa portant le couffin de la petite tandis que son aînée sautillait gaiement devant elle. House quant à lui, se tenait à côté de la Demoiselle, comme s'il veillait au grain, alors que Wilson ne cessait de regarder les panneaux d'affichage afin de contrôler l'arrivée de leur avion.

Une fois montés dans l'appareil, ils s'installèrent chacun à leur place respective. Grace avait été placé dans un couffin de la compagnie aérienne, fixé à une paroi de la cabine pour plus de précaution. Sa mère se tenait à ses côtés, jetant sans cesse des œillades sur sa petite princesse. House était installé à ses côtés, sa main sur sa cuisse, caressant doucement sa peau à travers le jean qu'elle portait comme pour lui montrer que tout allait bien se passer. Rachel se tenait sur la rangée de sièges devant eux, Wilson sur sa gauche.

La jeune femme veilla à faire déglutir son bébé au décollage et à l'atterrissage, afin qu'elle ne souffre pas du mal d'oreilles du aux changements de pression. House l'admirait à la tâche, toujours émerveillé de voir à quel point elle était toujours aux petits soins avec ses enfants. Elle s'assura aussi de la faire bien assez boire, l'air pressurisé de la cabine étant plus sec que celui en dehors.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils récupèrent leurs valises, et louèrent une voiture le temps de leur séjour, soit deux semaines à Bellaire. James se mit au volant, House sur le siège avant passager, laissant Lisa prendre place à l'arrière, entre ses deux filles. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la propriété, des _**« Oh ! »**_ et des _**« Aaaah ! »**_fusèrent à l'intérieur de l'habitacle,qui se firent encore plus répétitifs une fois dans le chalet. Tout était tout simplement splendide, décoré de façon montagnarde, mais disposant toutefois de tout le confort et le luxe dont on peut rêver.

**- Hey, tu m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait une piscine couverte et un jacuzzi! **S'exclama le Diagnosticien en adressant un clin d'œil à la Demoiselle. **J'espère que tu n'as pas emmené de maillots de bain, qu'on puisse avoir le plaisir de te voir barboter nue !**

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais celui-là !

**- Quel dommage, j'en ai justement pris avec moi**, ironisa-t-il alors. **Peut-être une prochaine fois !**

Il se lécha les babines, mais avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose, Rachel déboula comme une furie et se rua sur lui, entourant ses bras autour de lui.

**- Dis Howse, c'est là qu'on va fêter Nowel ? **L'interrogea-t-elle alors en lui faisant les yeux doux.  
><strong>- Yep, et même le Nouvel An puisque ta maman a réservé cette jolie maison pendant deux semaines. On va en profiter hein !<strong>

La Doyenne ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène, avant d'aller coucher Grace. Le chalet disposant de quatre chambres, il avait donc été décidé que Rachel prendrait la chambre d'enfant, House la plus confortable, James celle avec vue sur les pistes de ski, et Lisa, la plus spacieuse. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une fois le nourrisson endormi et ses affaires en partie déballées. Elle portait alors un simple T-shirt gris et un slim noir qui dessinaient ses formes avantageuses dans les moindres détails. Elle ne portait plus aucune trace de sa grossesse pourtant relativement récente, elle était même encore plus fine qu'auparavant, ce qui soulignait plus encore son corps de rêve. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver dans le salon où il avait pris place avec Wilson, il ne put se retenir de laisser échapper un sifflement, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir quasi instantanément. Elle prit ensuite place sur le fauteuil non loin de lui, et croisa ses jambes avant de poser ses mains dessus.

**- Alors vous deux, ça vous plaît ? **Demanda-t-elle, souriant largement.  
><strong>- C'est vraiment sublime, et j'ai déjà hâte de descendre les pistes en ski ! <strong>S'enthousiasma son Oncologue, plus excité encore qu'un enfant de cinq ans qui déballe ses cadeaux le jour de son anniversaire.  
><strong>- Parle pour toi<strong>, fit House entre ses dents. **Je parie que c'est moi qui fait devoir me coltiner la ****garde de Grace quand Miss Cuddy décidera de glisser sur les pistes.  
>- Comme si c'est toi que ça allait gêner ! <strong>Se moqua-t-elle alors, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se releva rapidement, et s'avança vers le balcon qui offrait une superbe vue panoramique sur la montagne et la forêt. Elle enfila sa veste, enroula son écharpe rouge autour de son cou, et s'appuya sur la rambarde en contemplant les alentours. House profita du ait que James décide de rejoindre sa chambre et prendre une rapide douche, pour suivre la jeune femme sans bruits. Il se glissa derrière elle, et posa ses mains de part et d'autre des siennes, avant que son menton n'atterrisse sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

**- J'aurais vraiment pas le droit à un bain de minuit avec toi durant notre séjour ici ? **Susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de chatouiller sa peau avec sa barbe de trois jours.

Elle se retourna alors, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un large sourire illuminait ses lèvres, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur.

**- On verra si tu es sage … **Lâcha-t-elle en usant d'un ton malicieux.

Il descendit alors son regard sur ses lèvres, avant de s'en saisir en douceur. Il commença par mordiller le bout de chaire inférieur, avant d'entourer son visage avec ses grandes mains. Il la rapprocha un peu plus encore de lui, approfondissant leur baiser. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire, entrouvrant la bouche afin de lui permettre le passage de sa langue. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou du médecin, son bassin se collant au sien. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, comme si un simple baiser de lui pouvait lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. Et à chaque fois, il y parvenait mieux que personne. Il leur semblait qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Leurs bouches s'entrechoquaient, leurs lèvres s'affrontaient à chaque nouvel assaut. Leurs langues imaginaient un ballet langoureux, qui se transformait et évoluait peu à peu en un tango endiablé. Le dos de la jeune femme butait contre la rambarde en bois, mais peu lui importait. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait mettre fin à cet instant de complicité entre eux. Mais malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et leur étreinte ne put s'éterniser car ils vinrent à manquer d'air.

Front contre front, leurs regards ne se quittaient plus tandis que leurs poitrines se soulevaient à un rythme effréné.

**- Si tu m'embrasses de la sorte devant Wilson, il va être jaloux ! **Fit-il alors en caressant la joue de l'Endocrinologue.  
><strong>- Hey, c'est toi qui a commencé à m'embrasser ! <strong>Lui rappela-t-elle, non sans accentuer le lien qui perdurait à travers leur contact visuel.  
><strong>- Mais tu ne m'as pas repoussé … <strong>Poursuivit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, tout simplement radieuse. Il avait alors glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la maintenant ainsi tout contre lui. Elle profitait de chaque seconde passée dans ses bras, appréciant plus que jamais la tendresse et la passion dont il pouvait faire preuve avec elle.

**- Cuddy …**

_TBC ..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Voilà voilà les ami(e)s, je suis re-là ! J'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas posté de suite pour "Pieces" depuis 15 jours T_T Je suis impardonnable ! Entre le début des vacances, ma semaine du côté de Paris, je dois bien avouer que j'avais certes une bonne avance déjà, mais comme toujours je ne pensais pas à actualiser. J'espère donc que vous voudrez bien m'excuser, d'autant plus que, chose que je n'avais pas précisé la dernière fois, ce chapitre a une partie NC :D Alors, ça suffit à laver mes tords ?  
><em>_Sinon, je tenais à vous remercier encore et encore pour toutes vos reviews. C'est vraiment un plaisir de voir que, à 16 chapitres, vous suivez toujours cette histoire avec engouement et que vous continuez à l'apprécier. Je prends d'ailleurs toujours le même plaisir à l'écrire, et à vous l'offrir. N'hésitez donc pas à poursuivre vos reviews, et à me donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage grandement !  
><em>_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et je vous laisse lire cette suite qui devrait vous plaire, du moins je l'espère. On se retrouve bientôt ! ;)_**  
><strong>

_See ya people :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 16<strong>_

**- Cuddy …  
>- Oui ? <strong>Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête, fixant le médecin droit dans les yeux.  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si cette nuit, au lieu de dormir chacun dans son lit, on dormait ensemble, comme avant …<strong>

Sur ses mots, l'une de ses mains avait quitté la hanche de la jeune femme, afin d'attraper sa main et d'entremêler leurs doigts. Elle se mit aussitôt sur la pointe des pieds, embrassant doucement le nez du médecin.

**- Avec plaisir ! Mais pour le moment, pas un mot à James, okay ? On fait comme si de rien n'était. J'irais me coucher dans ma chambre sous ses yeux, prétendant que je suis fatiguée. Et une fois que l'on sera certain qu'il a rejoint sa chambre, je te rejoindrais dans la tienne.**

Il hocha la tête, parsemant sa nuque de baisers sucrés. Diable qu'il aimait cette femme, elle le rendait tout bonnement dingue !

**- Comme ça demain matin tu pourras faire la grasse matinée si tu le souhaites, sans devoir changer de lit avant que Wilson ne se réveille**, poursuivit-elle tandis que ses mains glissaient dans les cheveux ébouriffés du Néphrologue. **Et comme je me réveillerai avant lui pour faire mon yoga, donner le sein à Grace et ce genre de choses, il ne se doutera de rien.**

Il releva la tête, souriant largement à la jeune femme. Diantre qu'il aimait sa personnalité, son caractère, sa beauté, son intelligence, en résumé tout en elle ! Elle pensait toujours à tout, et il était parfaitement conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir cette femme rien qu'à lui. C'est le rêve de tout homme normalement constitué mais lui, l'handicapé asocial et misanthrope, il l'avait exaucé. Et cette fois, il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance aussi idiotement qu'il l'avait fait la fois précédente.

Sur les coups des quatre heures de l'après-midi, tous s'attablèrent dans la salle à manger, autour d'une assiette remplie de pancakes faits un peu plus tôt par Cuddy avec ce qu'elle avait pu dénicher dans les placards. Rachel ne cessait de se resservir, la bouche toujours pleine, sous les yeux amusés des trois médecins. Grace babillait gaiement, Lisa ayant posé le transat de la petite tout près d'eux afin qu'elle participe elle aussi, à sa façon, au goûter. House quand à lui, demeurait assis en face de Wilson et à côté de Cuddy, et sirotait son café encore bouillant.

**- Dis Mummy, on pourra aller au cinéma che soiiiiir ? **Demanda alors la petite brunette en mâchouillant ses pancakes inondés de sauce chocolat et en regardant sa mère avec des yeux doux auxquels elle le savait, il lui était difficile de résister.  
><strong>- Honey, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine<strong>, lui rappela-t-elle avant de remettre convenablement une de mèches de la petite derrière son oreille pour qu'elle cesse de lui chatouiller la joue. **Et puis tu sais, Grace est trop petite pour aller au cinéma, et Maman est fatiguée et a besoin de se reposer. Mais si Wilson ou House veulent bien t'accompagner, pourquoi pas ?**

Aussitôt Rachel se trémoussa sur sa chaise, fixant tour à tour les deux médecins. Ses petites mains jointes, elle les implorait du regard.

**- Ce serait avec plaisir Mademoiselle Rachel ! **Annonça alors l'Oncologue, en adressant un large sourire à l'enfant.  
><strong>- Mais ça sera sans moi. Mal à la jambe<strong>, répondit simplement House.  
><strong>- Et bien ce soir, tu iras au ciné avec James, pendant que Maman, House et Grace on restera au chalet<strong>, déclara Cuddy en caressant la tête de son aînée.  
><strong>- Youpiiiiiiii ! <strong>S'enthousiasma alors cette dernière.  
><strong>- Je vous donnerai de quoi payer sa part<strong>, promit Lisa.  
><strong>- Vous n'êtes pas obligée Cuddy, ça me fait réellement plaisir d'aller voir un film avec elle, et j'ai largement assez pour lui payer ce qu'elle souhaite.<br>- Non, je tiens réellement à vous rembourser James**, appuya-t-elle. **Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous proposer pour y aller en sa compagnie, alors laissez moi vous remercier ainsi.**

L'oncologue voulut répondre quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car House le coupa net.

**- Jimmy, laisses la payer, de toute façon c'est pas comme ça que tu la mettras dans ton lit, crois moi ! **S'empressa-t-il de répliquer sur un ton moqueur.

Discrètement, la main du médecin glissa sur la jambe de la jeune femme, et il commença à la caresser tout en douceur, sans que Wilson ne s'en rende compte. Elle opta pour un visage neutre, mais intérieurement il en était tout autrement. Elle avait envie de tourner la tête vers lui, de le dévorer du regard sans vergogne. De prendre place sur sa jambe valide, de le laisser enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. De l'embrasser sans retenue, de lui murmurer des mots tendres à l'oreille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, compte tenu de la présence de leur ami commun. Elle allait devoir attendre qu'ils ne soient plus que tous les deux - et Grace bien entendu - dans le chalet …

Le soir venu, Rachel parvint à convaincre Wilson de se rendre au fast-food avant leur séance. Ne pouvant résister à sa bouille adorable, il avait fini par abdiquer, après s'être assuré que cela ne gênerait pas House et Cuddy de devoir manger seulement tous les deux. Évidemment, le Diagnosticien avait profité de la situation pour faire un peu d'humour, comme à son habitude. Cuddy quant à elle avait aidé sa fille à enfiler son anorak, son écharpe, ses après-skis, ses gants et son bonnet, avant d'embrasser le sommet de son front sur le coup de six heures et demi. Elle les regarda ensuite s'éloigner, et leur fit un dernier signe depuis le balcon avant qu'ils ne montent en voiture pour rejoindre le centre-ville.

Lorsque la voiture eut disparu au loin, Greg en profita pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme, enroulant alors ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers lui, ses mains échouant dans la nuque du médecin, qu'elle se mit à caresser doucement.

**- Tu as vraiment mal à la jambe? **Demanda-t-elle alors, son regard ancré au sien.  
><strong>- Ça peut aller<strong>, assura-t-il. **Je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'y ait que toi et moi, et c'est le meilleur prétexte que j'ai pu trouvé qui ne lui mettrait pas la puce à l'oreille.**

Pour toute réponse elle unit leurs lèvres en un baiser tendre mais passionné, tandis qu'il maintenait son bassin contre le sien.

**- Grace dort, j'ai le baby-phone avec moi. Et si on testait ce jacuzzi avant de manger en tête à tête ? **Proposa-t-elle avant que ses lèvres ne soient de nouveau prises d'assaut et que ses pieds ne décollent du sol.

Difficilement mais sûrement, il la porta dans ses bras, un bras maintenant son dos et l'autre ses jambes. Elle avait alors enroulé ses bras autour de son cou, et y avait blotti sa tête. Comme leur première fois dans l'appartement de House, après l'effondrement de la grue à Trenton. Soit environ 20 mois auparavant. Un an et demi plus tôt.

Ils se rendirent au sous-sol, où ils disposaient d'une immense surface où étaient disposé des équipements de sport, une énorme piscine chauffée, et un jacuzzi plus que luxueux. Il déposa alors la jeune femme sur le bord de celui-ci, avant de lui voler un baiser. Elle le saisit par la nuque, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à lui retirer sa chemise. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour citer les symptômes d'une SEP, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un et l'autre, leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Un nouveau baiser, plus fougueux celui-ci, et ils se glissèrent dans le bain à remous.

Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'y être invitée, elle prit place sur les genoux du médecin, ses jambes de part et d'autres de ses cuisses musclées. Il posa alors ses mains de pianiste sur le fessier de la Demoiselle, sa bouche faisant toujours prisonnière la sienne. S'en suivit des caresses tendres et désireuses à la fois, tandis que les bulles chatouillaient leurs peaux nues. Elle inondait littéralement le cou du médecin de baisers, pendant qu'il se chargeait de parsemer sa poitrine de douces attentions avec sa langue rugueuse. Puis, lorsqu'elle commença à cabrer le dos et laissa échapper un petit gémissement qu'il interpréta comme un signal de départ, il s'insinua en elle en maintenant son bassin avec sa poigne ferme sur ses hanches. Elle accrocha ses bras autour de son cou, ses ongles griffant de temps à autre le dos du Diagnosticien. Mais il ne s'en plaignait aucunement car, il devait l'avouer, mais il adorait sentir les ongles manucurés de la jeune femme lacérer sa peau. Tout simplement parce que cela signifiait qu'il lui faisait du bien, qu'elle appréciait leurs ébats.

D'abord sur une cadence lente, elle se mouva de bas en haut sur lui, les cheveux rejetés en arrière. Tous deux gémissaient, leurs bouches s'unissant parfois afin que se meurent leurs cris dans la bouche de l'autre. Puis la vitesse s'intensifia, et cette fois il la fit basculer afin de se retrouver au dessus. Il la positionna correctement, pour que l'angle de pénétration soit optimal sans pour autant que cela ne provoque une douleur trop grande dans sa cuisse meurtrie. Elle se laissait faire, totalement livrée à lui. De toute façon, rien ne lui servait de lutter contre ça, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il privilégierait son plaisir à elle plutôt que ses envies bestiales à lui.

Leur rythme cardiaque battait à une cadence à en perdre haleine, leurs poitrine se soulevaient rapidement tandis qu'ils se sentaient peu à peu glisser vers les portes du septième ciel. Les ongles de Lisa se plantèrent un peu plus dans la peau de son amant, et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser une marque bleuâtre juste sous son sein rebondi. Les parois de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur le membre de son employé, l'emprisonnant dans son antre tandis que son corps était secoué par des spasmes de plaisir extrême. Il ne put se contenir une seule seconde de plus, et se déversa intégralement en elle, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle se laissa alors retomber contre son torse, alors qu'ils peinaient à reprendre leur souffle. Il demeura en elle quelques minutes de plus, juste histoire de profiter de cet instant un peu plus longtemps.

**- Fais moi penser à ne pas me montrer en maillot de bain devant Wilson**, fit-elle après avoir relevé la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.  
><strong>- J'y veillerai ! <strong>Assura-t-il. **Tu es à moi alors hors de question que je le laisse te sauter dessus à la moindre occasion.**

Elle rit doucement, fière qu'il la considère comme en sa possession. Encore une preuve qu'entre eux, c'était bel et bien reparti pour un tour …

**- Jaloux va**, le taquina-t-elle en retour. **Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je disais ça. Plutôt à cause de … Ça.**

Elle montrait du doigt la trace violette juste sous Selma -c'est à dire un peu en dessous de son sein droit-. Il s'empressa de déposer un baiser sur la zone, avant de relever la tête pour ancrer son regard au sien.

**- Ben quoi, il est super bien réussi ! **Fanfaronna l'homme tandis que d'une main il caressait l'échine de son amante, et de l'autre ses cheveux bouclés.  
><strong>- Certes mais je n'ai aucun motif valable pour l'expliquer. Donc même si j'en suis fière, il devra rester dissimuler !<strong>

Il lui sourit en retour, et se saisit un instant de ses lèvres.

**- Et c'est dommage pour toi, mais devant lui il faudra aussi que je porte un T-shirt**, ajouta-t-il en la berçant contre lui, profitant de pouvoir lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle sans devoir se cacher ou se retenir de quoi que ce soit. **Parce que tes griffes m'ont lacéré le dos espèce de tigresse.**

Elle se mouva un peu, histoire de constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle ne put réprimer un fou rire en constatant son œuvre, fou rire qui contamina aussitôt le médecin tandis qu'il serrait la jeune femme contre lui.

**- Et après, si tu oses me dire que nos ébats ne sont pas sauvages, je me passe de sexe pendant un mois**, ajouta-t-il sur un air plaisantin.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour le faire taire et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir un baiser langoureux, un son étouffé à l'étage se fit entendre.

_TBC ..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Attention les amis, me revoilà ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir manqué en tout cas, mais s'il s'avère que c'était le cas, ne pleurez plus ma perte puisque je suis parmi vous ! [Mandie, ou l'art de raconter des conneries pseudo-dramatiques à tout bout de champ. Quelqu'un pour me donner une corde ? Par contre, pas sûr que je la rende dans le même état, désolée u_u]. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, repassons aux choses sérieuses ! Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos agréables et adorables reviews, c'est un réel plaisir de voir l'attachement que vous avez pour cette fiction, même après tous les chapitres qu'elle compte déjà. A ce sujet, BeautifulMind quand tu m'as écrit ta review, j'ai eu peur que tu penses que cette fiction était achevée et, je dois l'avouer, moi la grande stressée de la vie, je me suis dit "Ah non mais faut pas qu'elle pense ça, elle est pas finie encore !". Ouais, le moment de panique mandien, ça existe. Assez comique dans le genre, mais ça existe VRAIMENT ! [Mais je vous déconseille de voir ça, parce que disons que, dans ses moments-là, je suis encore plus stupide que d'ordinaire.]Breeeeef ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je prendrais vos opinions en compte :D Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et à la prochaine !  
>See ya people !<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 17<strong>_

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour le faire taire et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir un baiser langoureux, un son étouffé à l'étage se fit entendre. Ils sursautèrent légèrement, et le baby-phone rappela sa présence en diffusant les pleurs de leur fille à l'étage. Heureusement, ils comprirent vite qu'il s'agissait simplement du vent qui avait fait cogné un volet contre le mur extérieur. Cuddy se recula à contre-coeur de son amant, tandis que les mains de son employé avaient conservé leur place sur les hanches de la Doyenne.

**- Maintenant que Papa a profité de Maman, c'est Mademoiselle qui a besoin d'elle**, lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

Elle tendit le bras pour attraper une serviette afin de se sécher pour aller allaiter la petite, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et s'en saisit avant de sortir du jacuzzi. Là, il déplia entièrement le tissu et l'enroula autour de ses épaules avant d'écarter les deux bords. Elle interpréta aussitôt le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer, et enroula ses bras autour de lui tandis qu'il refermait la serviette sur leurs deux corps trempés. Puis une fois qu'ils se furent bien frottés l'un l'autre, ils réunirent leurs vêtements et les enfilèrent à nouveau, mais en se dévorant littéralement des yeux. Puis, main dans la main ils rejoignirent la chambre où avait été couché Grace. Là, Cuddy prit le bébé dans ses bras, s'installa sur le fauteuil et lui donna le sein en caressant le sommet de son crâne. House déposa alors un baiser sur les cheveux de la jeune mère, tout en douceur.

**- Je vais réchauffer les plats du traiteur, comme ça on passe à table dès que tu auras fini de la nourrir**, la prévint-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. **Parce que tu m'as épuisé Cuddy, et qu'un mâle a besoin de manger pour reprendre ses forces !**

Sur ses mots il quitta la pièce et rejoignit la cuisine, où il se chargea de placer les plats dans le four avant de mettre la table. Il tamisa la lumière, ferma les rideaux et choisit un CD qu'il mit dans la chaîne hi-fi avant de régler le son pour que cela n'importune pas le nourrisson. Puis il contempla son travail, mains sur les hanches. Certes, il pouvait être un sale con égoïste, misanthrope et détestable, mais lorsqu'il le voulait, il pouvait se montrer tendre et doux, voire même romantique. Mais cela, il n'autorisait qu'une seule personne, une seule et unique à le voir sous cet angle. Et cette personne ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans la salle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle vint jusqu'à lui sans bruits, et se plaça derrière lui avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'entourer ses bras autour de son cou. Il fit volte-face, et lui offrit un tendre baiser avant d'attraper sa main pour la tirer vers la table. Il la fit s'asseoir, et posa leur repas sur le dessous de plat. Elle souriait plus que jamais, et les servit sans un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles, leurs expressions suffisaient. Elle rayonnait, il adorait ça. Il était prêt à tuer pour voir un sourire orner ses lèvres, pour entendre un rire franchir le barrage de ses lèvres. Alors savoir qu'à l'instant, il était le responsable de son bonheur, cela l'emplissait de joie. Oui, lui l'homme que l'on traitait souvent de sans-cœur, était fou amoureux de Lisa Cuddy. Et il était à présent prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour la conserver à ses côtés.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement, se tenant la main en même temps que le contenu de leurs assiettes diminuait. Ils se souriaient tendrement, discutaient gaiement, riaient de bon cœur. Ils se sentaient mieux que jamais à cet instant, juste tous les deux dans ce lieu au charme si envoûtant. Ils débarrassèrent en se chamaillant, avant de s'atteler à la partie vaisselle ensemble. Mais rapidement la corvée devint un vrai jeu, où aucun ne sortit indemne. House reçut de la mousse sur les joues et le nez, le faisant alors ressembler au Père Noël. Lisa quant à elle, fut aspergée d'eau, et son débardeur trempé colla rapidement à sa peau, pou le plus grand plaisir du Diagnosticien. Puis, une fois les dégâts nettoyés et la tâche achevée, elle enfila un sweat large, laissant apparaître ses jambes de gazelle, tandis que le médecin avait opté pour un simple pantalon de pyjama, et l'un de ses fameux T-shirts. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, et la jeune femme reposa sa tête sur les cuisses de son amant. Il caressait ses cheveux, tout en douceur, profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, un vrombissement de moteur les fit sursauter, et d'un simple échange de regards, ils se chargèrent de rendre l'atmosphère moins romantique, et éparpillèrent les magazines un peu partout sur la table basse. Greg s'affala sur le divan, avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à la Doyenne qui elle, avait pris place sur le fauteuil en face. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Rachel et l'Oncologue, recouverts d'une minuscule couche de neige. Aussitôt, l'enfant se précipita vers sa mère, qui s'empressa de la câliner avant de la débarrasser du surplus de vêtements. Puis elle blottit l'enfant contre elle, et rejoignit la chambre de cette dernière pour l'y coucher pendant qu'elle lui racontait ce qu'elle avait fait avec Tonton Wilson. Le pyjama fut vite enfilé, et à peine Lisa eut-elle enroulé sa fille dans les draps, que celle-ci dormait quasiment déjà. Elle déposa alors un doux baiser sur ses tempes, et quitta la chambre sans bruits avant de rejoindre le salon où discutaient ses deux employés. Elle reprit sa place précédente, et porta son attention sur le plus jeune des deux.

**- Rachel a été sage ? **Demanda-t-elle alors en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, ses mains retenant le bas de son sweat pour qu'il ne laisse pas trop entrevoir de ses hanches.  
><strong>- Adorable<strong>, assura James, accompagné d'un large sourire confiant en direction de sa Patronne. **Un vrai petit ange, vous avez vraiment une fille merveilleuse et très mature pour son âge.**

Cuddy sourit en retour, touchée qu'on la complimente de la sorte sur son aînée. Elle devait bien l'avouer, mais Rachel la rendait extrêmement fière, elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde de s'être battue pour obtenir son adoption.

**- Et vous ici alors? **Poursuivit-il en fixant tour à tour le Diagnosticien et la Doyenne.**House n'a pas été trop emmerdeur ?**

La jeune femme rejeta ses boucles ébènes en arrière, et leva les yeux au ciel, bien décidée à mentir sur leur soirée.

**- Insupportable. Un peu plus et le dîner lui aurait servi de projectiles pour me les lancer à la figure**, déclara-t-elle tandis qu'intérieurement Greg se retenait de rire, essayant de son mieux de garder un air neutre. **Pas moyen de regarder un film, Monsieur ne veut que du porno. En bref, il y a largement mieux comme soirée !**

Wilson pinça les lèvres, néanmoins peu surpris qu'une telle chose ait pu se dérouler durant son absence. Il tourna alors la tête vers son ami, comme s'il attendait que celui-ci s'explique sur son comportement.

**- C'est elle qu'a commencé**, cracha-t-il sur un faux ton d'énervement. **Je lui ai proposé qu'on regarde « The L World », elle a refusé, préférant un de ces films à l'eau de rose bien nunuche. Fallait que je me venge pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en était hors de question !**

Sans plus attendre elle se leva, comme exaspérée par cette discussion.

**- J'en ai marre de l'entendre faire son gamin, je vais me coucher**, lâcha-t-elle simplement avant de saluer Wilson, puis de disparaître dans sa chambre. Là, elle prit son portable en main et s'allongea sur le lit, attendant simplement le signal de House pour aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Heureusement celui-ci ne se fit pas trop attendre, et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, son portable vibra. _**« Bisounours est au lit, la voie est libre joli cul bureaucratique aux courbes parfaites ! ». **_Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser silencieusement à la lecture du texto, et sur la pointe des pieds, elle gagna la chambre de son amant. Sans plus attendre, elle se faufila jusqu'au lit, où il l'accueillit à bras ouverts avant de lui voler un baiser. Elle se blottit alors tout contre lui, nichée au creux de son torse musclé. Il promenait sa main sur son échine tout en douceur, s'enivrant par la même occasion de l'odeur fruitée de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Diable qu'il était fou de cette senteur qu'elle dégageait, de la douceur de sa peau et de ses caresses.

**- Tu crois qu'il a marché dans notre petit manège ? **Susurra-t-elle malicieusement à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.  
><strong>- Tu parles, il a couru même je dirais ! <strong>Murmura-t-l en souriant. **La tête de dépité qu'il a fait en croyant que je t'avais réellement fait passer une si affreuse soirée !**

Elle rit doucement contre son torse, dessinant de longues arabesques à la surface de sa peau. C'était si bon de sentir son corps contre le sien, de pouvoir lui adresser tous les gestes tendres qu'elle souhaitait.

**- Mais au moins, il ne se doute pas une seule seconde qu'on est à nouveau ensemble**, poursuivit-il en la berçant doucement, profitant de cet instant de complicité entre eux.

Elle sourit contre son torse, et déposa un baiser tendre, laissant ses lèvres effleurer sa peau chaude.

**- Demain je dois aller faire les courses pour le réveillon de Noël**, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. **J'irais avec Grace quand James fera du ski et Rachel de la luge, tu voudras bien m'accompagner ? Comme ça, on ne sera que tous les deux …**

Il enfouit sa tête dans les boucles de la Demoiselle, et déposa un baiser suivi d'une nuée d'autres sur sa nuque.

**- Pourquoi pas, si ça peut me permettre de mettre ma main sur ton cul en toute impunité !**Plaisanta-t-il avant qu'une petite claque ne soit asséné sur son torse.

Il emprisonna le poignet de la Doyenne, et en mordilla un peu la peau avant qu'elle n'emprisonne sa bouche avec la sienne.

Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, un large sourire ancré sur leurs lèvres. La nuit se déroula parfaitement bien, Grace accordant à ses parents une nuit complète comme elle le faisait déjà depuis quelques semaines déjà. Sur les coups des six heures du matin, Lisa se réveilla en douceur, et posa son regard sur son amant, sa main caressant doucement son visage. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, s'attardant sur ses deux bouts de chaire dont elle appréciait tant le contact. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit, avant de quitter à contre-coeur les draps. Elle aurait voulu y demeurer un peu plus et ne pas devoir quitter aussi rapidement ses bras. Mais elle le devait s'ils voulaient garder leur secret pour le moment, c'était la seule possibilité qui s'offrait à eux dans ce cas-là.

A pas de velours, elle quitta la chambre et rejoignit le salon, avant d'étaler sur le sol son tapis de yoga. Au passage, elle avait échangé son sweat large contre un jogging et un débardeur, et commença ses étirements avant de démarrer sa séance quotidienne. Depuis sa grossesse,elle se plaisait beaucoup à sculpter à nouveau son corps, pour le plus grand plaisir du Diagnosticien. A première vue, personne n'irait imaginer qu'elle ait pu accoucher un mois plus tôt, et pourtant Grace en était la preuve vivante.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle rangeait son tapis, les pleurs du bébé se firent entendre. Elle la récupéra rapidement, afin de ne pas réveiller le chalet entier. Une fois l'enfant convenablement installée contre elle, elle lui donna le biberon, tout en admirant son petit corps tout entier. Vêtue de sa grenouillère verte pomme, elle était tout simplement adorable. La jeune femme s'attarda sur les yeux de l'enfant, ses deux merveilleuses billes dans lesquelles il lui semblait retrouver House. La même couleur, la même intensité, la même profondeur pouvait s'y lire que dans les pupilles de son père, au grand bonheur de sa mère. Puis elle fit glisser son doigt le long de l'arrête de son nez, un large sourire aux lèvres. En ce qui concernait cette partie de l'anatomie de la petite, elle avait su élaborer un subtil mélange de ses deux parents, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus adorable. Ses doigts finirent par atterrir dans les quelques cheveux qui ornaient le crâne du bébé. Bruns, aussi bruns que les siens. Elle sourit à cette idée, se souvenant qu'un jour House lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'il adorait la couleur ébène de ses boucles, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils étaient en bataille. Alors elle ébouriffa les rares mèches de leur fille, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois le biberon vidé, elle le reposa sur la petite table non loin de là, et fit faire son rot au nourrisson. Puis elle la reposa dans le berceau, et embrassa son front avant de se rendre dans la cuisine afin de se préparer un petit déjeuner. Le chalet était encore bien calme, tous les autres occupants étaient encore profondément endormis. Elle profita du temps que sa tisane mit à infuser pour enfiler à nouveau son sweat large, sachant parfaitement que cela plairait à son amant. Elle commença à siroter son thé assise sur le divan, devant une émission de télé-réalité digne de celles qu'House chérissait. Aucun doute, il déteignait bien sur elle, se surprit-elle à penser. Le liquide chaud lui brûlait la gorge, mais elle se sentait bien. Parfaitement bien. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était comblée, par ses deux filles et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait passé la nuit dans ses bras, et la veille elle avait pu sentir à nouveau le poids de son corps contre le sien sans se retenir de lui dire tout ce qu'elle désirait lui susurrer. Et puis, ce petit jeu face à Wilson l'amusait déjà beaucoup.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Wilson puis Rachel et enfin House firent leur apparition dans la salle. Puis, une fois tous rassasiés, la fillette et James enfilèrent leurs tenues de ski, tandis qu'House et Cuddy revêtirent des habits chauds. Enfin, alors que Lisa enfilait bonnet, écharpe et gants à sa fille, elle sentit une main caresser un instant ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et jeta un coup d'œil à House qui se laissa retomber sur le sofa non sans l'admirer du coin de l'œil. Et dire qu'ils faisaient ça sous les yeux de leur ami, sans que celui-ci ne remarque quoi que ce soit !

**- Tu seras sage avec Wilson ma puce**, lui fit-elle promettre.**Tu écoutes bien ce qu'il te dit, et tu restes toujours près de lui. Pendant ce temps, Maman et Grace iront acheter de quoi préparer le repas de Noël, et House nous accompagnera, n'est-ce pas ?**

Un grognement se fit entendre, avant qu'un doigt surgisse de derrière le dossier du divan.

**- Pas question qu'on me traîne dans un magasin, je suis infirme moi !** Déclara-t-il d'un ton se voulant catégorique.  
><strong>- Je m'en moque, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Et puisque tu ne skies pas, il n'est pas question que tu restes au chalet à ne rien faire pendant que je me farcie le caddy ET la poussette de <strong>_**NOTRE**_**fille.**

_NOTRE _fille. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais chaque fois qu'elle prononçait les mots _« notre fille »_, c'était un peu comme si des milliers de papillons prenaient leur envol à l'intérieur de son estomac. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un seul instant ressentir un jour une telle chose, mais il en était conscient, il était fier de sa fille, fier de ce que lui et Cuddy étaient parvenus à construire, fier de la merveille qu'ils avaient engendré.

Wilson attrapa alors la main de celle qu'il considérait comme sa nièce, et après avoir promis à Lisa que tout irait bien, il se munit de leur équipement, prêt à dévaler les pistes. La porte d'entrée tout juste fermée, Cuddy se rapprocha de son compagnon, et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou à peine se fut-il mis debout. Ses mains échouèrent au niveau du bas de ses reins, son regard captant le sien.

**- Tu viens, un point c'est tout**, déclara-t-elle en mordillant la lèvre inférieure du médecin.

Il gémit contre sa bouche, avant de la serrer un peu plus encore contre lui.

**- Mais **_**Muuuuuuum**_**, je suis infirmeeeeeee**, se plaignit-il en battant des paupières.  
><strong>- Pourtant quand on fait l'amour, ça ne te gêne pas de l'être hein<strong>, ironisa-t-elle avant de se défaire de son étreinte pour attraper son manteau. **Qui plus est, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, et Dieu sait combien les tiennes sont performantes.**

Il sourit de sa métaphore, et enfila ses baskets avant de lui lancer une écharpe rouge à la figure. Elle se saisit de l'étoffe, qu'elle enroula autour de son cou avant de vêtir leur bébé qu'elle plaça ensuite dans son couffin. Puis, une fois tout le monde prêt à sortir, House porta le cosy jusque dans le véhicule de location, pendant que sa compagne verrouillait le chalet, le sac à langer sur l'épaule. Elle prit ensuite place sur le siège passager, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au centre commercial, ils ne firent que se taquiner, comme à leur habitude. Il gara la voiture sur la place handicapée, sortit la poussette du coffre et laissa Cuddy y installer leur fille.

Ils parcoururent les rayons, lui aux commandes du caddy et elle au 'volant' de la poussette. En premier lieu, ils se chargèrent des cadeaux pour leur ami et Rachel, avant de se mettre en chasse des ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du repas de fête. Alors qu'il choisissait quoi prendre pour l'apéritif, une jeune femme blonde platine vint l'accoster, ne cessant de battre des yeux pour amadouer le médecin. La chose ne passa pas aperçu devant Lisa, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, à choisir d'autres mets pour le diner du réveillon de Noël. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait cette 'ennemie', vérifiant discrètement qu'elle n'était pas trop entreprenante avec son petit-ami. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, cette inconnue semblait toujours plongée dans une grande conversation avec le Diagnosticien. Cuddy se décida donc à passer à l'action, prête à affirmer sa possessivité envers celui avec qui elle avait procréé son bébé.

_TBC ..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Puisqu'hier j'ai posté un OS relativement .. différent de ce que je fais d'ordinaire, aujourd'hui je poste un chapitre plus ... Plus dans mon style quoi ! [Façon de parler bien entendu puisque l'OS étant aussi écrit avec mon style, seul l'histoire changeait totalement de ce que je faisais. Breeeeef !]. En plus cette fois-ci, vous pouvez me féliciter, je n'ai pas réellement terminé sur un cliffhanger. Enfin, un peu quand même puisque je vous arrête pile à un certain moment, mais sérieusement, comme cliffhanger j'ai déjà fait laaaaargement pire x) Je mérite bien des applaudissements, non ? *sourire d'ange*. Oh, pendant que j'y pense ! J'ai encore eu un petit craquage de slip, mais je suis certaine que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir. Au contraire, vous devriez apprécier. Après tout, ça fait toujours du bien d'en lire de temps en temps, non ?  
>Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je ne cesserai jamais de le répéter. 17 chapitres, et on atteint déjà les 151 ! Merci, merci, merci :D Sans vous, j'aurais certes l'envie d'écrire, mais largement moins le courage de poster. Alors recevoir des reviews est toujours un grand plaisir, qui je l'espère perdurera encore longtemps ! Je vous incite donc bien évidemment à continuer à me faire part de vos avis &amp; opinions, j'en tiens compte, croyez moi ! Sur ce,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt :D<br>See ya people !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 18<strong>_

Cuddy se décida donc à passer à l'action, prête à affirmer sa possessivité envers celui avec qui elle avait procréé son bébé.

Poussette bien en mains, elle se rapprocha de son compagnon et fondit littéralement sur ses lèvres sans prévenir, sous le regard médusé de la blonde qui les fixait. Elle glissa ensuite une main sur le fessier musclé de son employé, un large sourire aux lèvres sitôt ils mirent fin à leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

**- **_**Chéri**_**, on devrait ne pas trop tarder à achever nos courses, Grace va commencer à s'agiter d'ici peu**, fit-elle sur le ton de la petite femme et mère modèle. **Et puis comme Rachel est encore avec Wilson, on pourra profiter d'être rien que tout les deux … Après tout, si on veut mettre en route le troisième, il va falloir en profiter comme il faut pour s'améliorer !**

Un petit clin d'œil complice, et il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien compris le petit jeu de Lisa. Qui, il fallait l'avouer, marchait à merveille car il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Linda -ou peut-être Lyndra, il n'avait pas bien retenu son prénom tant son accent était marqué et sa poitrine asymétrique- baisse les bras et rebrousse chemin. Il enroula alors son bras autour de la taille de la Doyenne, et ancra son regard au sien.

**- Petite jalouse va**, susurra-t-il d'un ton amusé à son oreille. **Mais tu sais que c'est diablement sexy et excitant quand tu te comportes de la sorte ?**

Elle gloussa doucement, et attrapa sa main dans la sienne avant d'entremêler leurs doigts.

**- On ne touche pas à mon petit-ami sans se prendre mon courroux**, déclara-t-elle clairement.  
><strong>- Oooooh<strong>, lâcha-t-il en jouant l'air surpris. **Et utiliser notre fille pour faire encore plus peur aux femmes qui me draguent, c'était bien pensé hein. Si petite mais elle manipule déjà comme une grande !**

Comme pour répondre à son père, Grace gesticula dans le berceau, gazouillant gaiement. Ses deux parents ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, l'un contre l'autre.

**- Wilson aurait perdu son dentier s'il t'avait vu à l'œuvre**, se moqua-t-il ensuite.  
><strong>- House, James n'a pas dentier<strong>, pouffa-t-elle.  
><strong>- Oooh<strong>, répéta-t-il.

Ils reprirent ensuite leurs achats, avant que la jeune femme ne paye le tout à la caisse. Puis une fois les courses rangées dans le coffre, ils regagnèrent le chalet, où House fut forcé de tout ranger le temps que sa compagne remette leur bébé au lit. Ils profitèrent ensuite du temps qu'il leur restait seulement tous les deux, avant que Wilson et Rachel ne déboulent à l'intérieur. House prétexta alors lire une revue médicale, pendant que Cuddy mettait au point le menu de fêtes. Comme toujours, ils donnaient parfaitement l'illusion de n'être que de simples amis, qui auraient enfanter un bébé par accident.

Le réveillon de Noël était enfin arrivé, et chacun se préparait pour leur soirée. Cuddy s'occupait de la tenue de Rachel, tout en se maquillant et en se coiffant. Elle voulait être sublime pour son compagnon, après tout c'était le premier Noël de leur fille, et leur premier Noël en couple, même s'ils le cachaient encore. De leur côté, House et Wilson achevaient de se préparer, le Diagnosticien ayant d'ailleurs fait l'effort d'enfiler une chemise repassée et avait arrangé un peu ses cheveux. Il voulait avant tout faire plaisir à sa compagne, car son bonheur était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux.

Ils sortirent les premiers de leurs chambres respectives, et se rendirent dans le salon. Des rires s'échappaient de celle de Cuddy, c'était bon signe. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle fit son apparition, décrochant instantanément la mâchoire des deux mâles présents dans la salle. Ils n'en revenaient pas, c'était comme si un ange descendait tout droit du ciel. Vêtue d'une robe couleur topaze bleue qui faisait parfaitement ressortir le bleu-gris de ses yeux et de Louboutin assortis, des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en or ainsi qu'un collier des plus simples mais néanmoins chic, elle s'avança vers les deux hommes, un large sourire ornant ses lèvres.

**- Wilson, House, fermez la bouche, vous allez gober des mouches**, se moqua-t-elle tandis que Rachel faisait tournoyer sa robe rose pâle.

James s'exécuta en s'excusant silencieusement, alors qu'House adressa une grimace enfantine à son amante. Puis tous prirent place autour de la table, et le Diagnosticien se proposa pour ouvrir la bouteille de champagne, sous les yeux amusés de la Doyenne.

**- C'est bête, pas de sabre cette fois-ci ! **Se moqua-t-elle en avalant une bouchée d'une des multiples entrées disposées sur la table.  
><strong>- Oh toi hein, fais gaffe, je suis armé !<strong> Rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en brandissant le couteau qu'il avait dans la main.  
><strong>- Je n'ai rien à craindre, tu n'oseras pas me faire du mal, sinon tu te retrouverais à assumer seul la garde de Rachel et Grace, mon pauvre chou !<strong>

Au milieu de tout ça, l'Oncologue se sentait un peu de trop. Ses deux amis ne cessaient de se taquiner continuellement, certes il y était habitué. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient les parents du nourrisson. Enfin du moins, il ne parvenait pas assimiler le fait que son meilleur ami semble se complaire dans son rôle de père, le dernier rôle dans lequel il l'aurait imaginer un jour. Il était bien loin d'imaginer qu'à nouveau, il y avait bien plus qu'une 'amitié' entre eux.

Durant toute la soirée du réveillon, ils discutèrent tranquillement, mangèrent à s'en faire exploser l'estomac, et rirent à des blagues vaseuses. Rachel amusait la galerie, imitant même un pirate sur son bateau qui a le mal de mer, en tanguant sur sa chaise. Les assiettes se vidaient assez rapidement, se remplissaient à nouveau, encore et encore.

Entre le plat principal et les fromages français, Wilson proposa de faire un jeu le temps de digérer un peu. Ils s'installèrent alors tout autour de la table basse, devant _« Pop-Up Pirate ! »_, le jeu qu'House avait acheté quelques semaines plus tôt pour l'anniversaire de Rachel, pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Chacun leur tour, ils plantèrent une épée dans le tonneau du pirate, riant chaque fois que l'un des joueurs sursautait en craignant que le pirate ne saute. Wilson perdit les deux premières parties, et dut subir l'humour vaseux de son meilleur ami. Cuddy perdit la suivante, et se fit charrier par sa fille qui malgré son jeune âge, pouvait se montrer très moqueuse dans ce genre de jeux, mais put se venger le tour suivant, lorsque Rachel planta une épée verte qui chatouilla le pirate, lui faisant ainsi perdre la partie. Ils retournèrent donc à table pour poursuivre leur repas, pendant qu'House se vantait d'avoir toujours gagné.

Minuit approchant et le dessert avalé, Rachel fila au lit, impatiente de se réveiller le lendemain et de découvrir les cadeaux que le Père Noël lui aura amener. Certes sa mère était juive, mais Noël avait une grande importance aux yeux de la petite. De nos jours, tous les enfants apprécient cette fête, alors pourquoi en priver une gamine, sous prétexte que cela ne fait pas partie de la religion de celle qui l'élève ? C'était donc en partant de ce principe que Cuddy avait décidé de toujours fêter Noël, ne serait-ce que pour ses filles. D'autant plus qu'House vivait avec elles depuis un bon moment déjà, et même s'il s'agissait d'un athéiste, il célébrait Noël. Il était donc évident pour eux que les fillettes aussi …

Enfin tous les trois, les médecins s'attablèrent à nouveau autour de la table basse, mais cette fois bien décidé à entamer un autre jeu qu'avait proposé House. Fier de son initiative, il installa tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, tandis que les deux autres craignaient quelque peu ce qui pourrait se dérouler.

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, Lisa fut invitée à commencer la partie, galanterie oblige. Elle fit alors tourner la bouteille, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Le goulot désigna Wilson, et elle baissa un peu la tête. House se chargea de tirer une carte pour elle, et lut à voix haute.

**- Celui/Celle qui a été désigné par la bouteille doit choisir quel vêtement le joueur doit retirer, et ce dernier doit s'exécuter sur le champ.**

Elle hoqueta, et rougit aussitôt.

**- House, tu l'as fait exprès ! **Se plaignit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il rit, et lui tira la langue.

**- Allez Wilson, choisis ce que tu veux, et elle devra le retirer aussitôt ! **S'enthousiasma-t-il en se contrefichant du regard noir qu'elle lui adressait.  
><strong>- House, c'est notre Boss …<br>- Et alors ? Moi j'ai déjà couché avec elle et je lui ai même fait un gosse, alors ne me dis pas que ce jeu t'effraie et que tu as peur de lui demander de retirer un vêtement, quel qu'il soit !**

Pendant ce temps, elle enfonçait ses ongles dans sa paume, redoutant l'instant où elle devrait retirer l'un de ses habits. D'autant plus que vêtue de la sorte, elle ne disposait que de très peu de couches, donc peu de choix …

**- Hum... **Réfléchit James, essayant de trouver la partie qui serait la moins embarrassante pour lui et pour sa Patronne.

Elle s'humecta la lèvre, et lui indiqua discrètement son soutien gorge sans bretelles. Après tout, même si elle le retirait, cela ne se verrait qu'à peine, et c'était toujours moins gênant que de retirer sa robe ou son string.

**- Soutien-gorge … **Poursuivit-il en balbutiant.

Greg afficha un sourire victorieux, tandis que son amante s'exécutait, laissant le morceau de lingerie échouer sur le sol. Il s'empressa ensuite de faire tourner la bouteille, qui une fois de plus désigna James. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui ! Lisa attrapa une carte, et se mit aussitôt à rire.

**- Vous devez lécher les lèvres de votre partenaire**, gloussa-t-elle.

Les deux amis écarquillèrent les yeux, et le Diagnosticien pesta dans sa barbe. Mais le jeu était le jeu, et il était bien forcé de s'y plier. Il ferma les yeux plus fort que jamais, et approcha sa tête de celle de Wilson avant de passer sa langue sur la bouche de son meilleur ami. Il se pressa d'achever la torture, et s'essuya encore et encore la langue, comme profondément dégouté. Lisa elle, jubilait totalement. Sa vengeance, elle l'avait eu !

**- Mon Dieu, si ça s'apprenait à l'hôpital, je ne vous dis pas comme ça bavarderait à ce sujet ! **Se moqua-t-elle.

House la fusilla du regard, et attrapa le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme qu'il fit tournoyer autour de son index.

**- T'as pas intérêt à le répéter. Déjà qu'on nous croit gays, là on sera fichu**, déclara-t-il solennellement. **Alors si tu ne veux pas que tous tes sous-vêtements se retrouvent mis en guirlandes dans tout ton hôpital, tiens ta langue.**

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui adressa une grimace, avant que ce ne soit le tour de Wilson de faire tourner la bouteille.

Le jeu se poursuivit un bon moment, les participants devant se plier aux défis des cartes. Wilson fut ainsi, entre autres, contraint d'annoncer quelle avait été sa pire expérience sexuelle ou de danser lascivement devant ses deux amis. Lisa elle, avait du narrer le plus étrange des fantasmes qu'on lui ait proposé, malaxer sa poitrine qui, ne l'oublions pas, n'était plus retenue par quoi que ce soit et qui ainsi laissa apparaître ses tétons pointus à travers le tissu de sa robe. Pour finir, House avait été forcé de raconter la pire déception qu'il avait eu au lit, et de simuler un orgasme. Mais ce qui avait le plus plu aux deux amants fut le gage où ils durent s'embrasser durant deux minutes. Certes, ils devaient se retenir de rendre le baiser trop profond ou l'Oncologue se douterait de quelque chose, mais ils en profitèrent tout de même.

Aux alentours des deux heures du matin, chacun regagna sa chambre afin de dormir un peu avant d'être réveillé quelques heures plus tôt par Rachel pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Mais cette nuit-là, Lisa ne put pas rejoindre son compagnon dans son lit. Car fatalement, sa fille se chargerait de venir la réveiller pour ouvrir ses présents. Et si elle ne trouvait pas sa mère dans son lit, elle s'inquiéterait et Wilson finirait par se lever. Ainsi, leur secret serait dévoilé au grand jour, ce qu'ils voulaient éviter encore un peu pour le moment. Ils furent donc contraints, à contre-coeur de s'endormir chacun dans leur lit, après s'être bien sur accordés un long et amoureux baiser dans le couloir une fois James couché. L'un comme l'autre peinèrent à trouver le sommeil, trop habitués à sentir la présence de l'autre dans le lit.

A sept heures tapantes, une petite masse se précipita sur le matelas de Lisa, et rampa jusque dans les bras de celle-ci avant d'appliquer un énorme bisou claquant sur sa joue. La jeune femme ouvrit donc les yeux, croisant aussitôt le regard joyeux et plein d'étincelles de son aînée, qui lui souriait largement.

**- Mummy, Mummy, les cadeauuuuux ! **S'enthousiasma cette dernière en sautillant sur le matelas.

Pour toute réponse, Cuddy sourit largement, et prit sa fille dans ses bras avant de sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon, Rachel calée contre sa cuisse. Au passage, elles se chargèrent de réveiller les autres occupants de la maison, avant que Grace ne se mette à pleurer à l'instant même où Greg franchissait le pas de la porte de sa chambre, à moitié réveillé.

**- Je te laisse récupérer ta fille, mes bras sont déjà occupés**, se moqua-t-elle doucement avant de disparaître dans la grande salle en chaloupant des hanches.

Il fit mine de grogner, mais s'exécuta. Après tout, bien qu'il ne le disait jamais, il était fier de pouvoir tenir cette petite merveille dans ses bras, ce mélange insolite que lui et Cuddy avaient construit ensemble. Il rejoignit donc tout le monde sur le canapé quelques minutes plus tard, le bébé installé tout contre lui tout en lui donnant le biberon de l'autre main. Les paquets avaient été déposés sur la table basse, devant laquelle se tenait Rachel, confortablement installée sur les genoux de sa mère.

**-Rachel, tu veux bien ouvrir les paquets de ta sœur s'il-te-plaît ma chérie ? **Proposa-t-elle en caressant les cheveux bruns et lisses de la fillette. **Elle est encore trop jeune pour le faire toute seule, alors en tant que grande sœur, c'est à toi de le faire.**

La concernée attrapa donc un paquet, et commença à déchirer le papier afin de laisser apparaître le présent. Peu à peu, tous les cadeaux reçurent le même sort, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs nouveaux propriétaires.

_TBC ..._

* * *

><p><em>Et ben ouais, le cliffhanger c'est que .. Faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce que sont les cadeaux ! Mouahahah, c'est ma façon d'en faire un, sans que ça soit trop flagrant non plus ;)<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Voici voilà l'étudiante est parmi vouuuus ! Sérieusement, je vous conseille de profiter du fait que, pour le moment, je puisse encore poster assez fréquemment, puisque les choses sérieuses n'ont pas encore vraiment démarrer. Et oui, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je suis en Fac de médecine à présent, je ne suis plus la petite lycéenne hein ! Alors c'est évident, par la suite (normalement, à ce que j'ai compris, vous avez encore à peu près trois semaines de répit, où j'aurais pas encore trop trop de choses à faire), j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire ou poster, mais je ferais de mon mieux, car j'en ai autant besoin que vous !  
><em>_Breeeeef, on laisse ça de côté pour le moment, et on se concentre sur ce chapitre, okay ? Je me doute bien que vous deviez commencer à l'attendre avec impatience, alors le voilà ! J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous plaira, sur Open Office il semblait un peu plus gros que certains autres chapitres. Mais vous me connaissez tellement bien, que vous ne serez pas surpris par la fin, j'me trompe ? Allez, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse laisse ! N'hésitez pas, je vais me répéter je sais, à laisser une petite (ou grande) marque de votre passage en envoyant une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Sur ce, à bientôt ;)  
>See ya :D<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 19<strong>_

Peu à peu, tous les cadeaux reçurent le même sort, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Ainsi, Wilson avait offert un vinyle très rare à House, des boucles d'oreilles pour Cuddy, une peluche tigre pour Grace et un déguisement de princesse pour Rachel. House lui, avait opté pour un collier en ambre pour sa fille, des accessoires de pirate ainsi qu'un bateau radiocommandé pour Rachel, une place de spectacle de cabaret pour Wilson afin qu'il, selon lui et d'un ton moqueur, « se trouve enfin une fille pour lui et cesse de tourner autour de Cuddy », et enfin une chaîne de poignet pour Lisa où il avait fait graver à l'intérieur _« Sunshine »_, de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à en connaître l'existence. Quant à Cuddy, elle avait choisi comme présent pour Wilson le livre d'un Oncologue réputé qu'il adulait, pour Rachel le séjour à Disneyland qu'elle voulait, à House l'harmonica qu'il lui avait confié vouloir des années plus tôt et enfin pour Grace, une gourmette en or avec ses prénoms & noms complets gravés. Puis tous s'installèrent à table, et dégustèrent un vrai petit déjeuner de fête.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée et une fois qu'ils eurent tous enfilés des vêtements chauds, ils se rendirent à l'extérieur, afin de profiter un peu de la neige. Lisa et James avaient donc enfilé leurs skis, Rachel s'était armée de sa pelle-luge, tandis qu'House avait pris place sur le côté de la piste, le cosy de la petite posé à ses côtés.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et les rires fusèrent. Il semblait que l'Oncologue n'était pas très doué question équilibre, et les chutes qu'il fit furent multiples. Il manqua même de foncer sur sa patronne, avant de finalement s'emmêler les skis en cognant la luge qu'heureusement la fillette avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt. L'Endocrinologue quant à elle, assurait comme une Reine, et dévala les pistes en souriant largement, adressant de temps à autre des clins d'œil complices en direction de son compagnon. Rachel de son côté, s'amusait à envoyer de la neige un peu chaque fois qu'elle arrivait vers Greg.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, et Grace commença à pleurnicher, réclamant à manger à sa façon. Cuddy se stoppa donc à leur niveau, déchaussa ses skis et prit son bébé tout contre elle après avoir caresser la main de son amant discrètement. Puis elle se tourna vers Wilson, le prévenant qu'elle rentrait à la maison donner le sein à la petite puis la coucher. Rachel n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer si tôt, l'Oncologue promit qu'il veillerait sur elle sur les pistes, et qu'ils arriveraient plus tard. House lui, prétexta en avoir marre de se gêler les miches, et monta avec elle, non sans ajouter qu'au moins, il aurait un genre de porno en direct et pourrait ensuite se détendre non sans emmerder un peu sa Boss. Mais une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le chalet et s'être assurés qu'on ne pouvait pas les voir depuis les pistes, ils se prirent la main et se sourirent mutuellement.

**- Si tu continues à partir avec moi chaque fois que je vais quelque part, Wilson va se douter de quelque chose**, déclara-t-elle tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte de leur location pour la laisser passer devant non sans lui voler un baiser au passage.  
><strong>- Il cherche toujours les petits détails et passe facilement à côté de ce qui saute aux yeux, alors crois moi on a encore du répis tous les deux<strong>, assura-t-il avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé et de la regarder prendre place sur le fauteil non loin de là.

Elle n'ajouta rien, entamant simplement la têtée de sa fille. Elle caressait doucement sa petite tête, ses doigts glissant à travers les quelques mèches brunes. Il les fixait d'un air tendre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose, mais il devait se faire une raison. Il ne pouvait pas résister à cette image, à cette vision de Lisa et de _leur _fille, il ne pouvait plus se résoudre à vivre sans elles. D'autant plus que, malgré ce qu'il avait bien pu dire par le passé, il s'était beaucoup attaché à Rachel par la même occasion.

**- Au fait Lisa … **Commença-t-il au même moment qu'elle plaçait la petite contre elle pour lui faire faire son rot.  
><strong>- Oui ?<br>- J'aurais quelque chose à te demander …**

Elle releva la tête vers lui, alors que Grace éructait enfin. La jeune mère l'allongea à nouveau dans ses bras, la berçant doucement pour la préparer au coucher.

**- Vas-y je t'écoute House**, assura-t-elle de sa voix douce.  
><strong>- Voilà en fait, il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de ma mère. Elle voulait que je passe Noël avec elle et son nouveau 'concubin'<strong>, expliqua-t-il. **Du coup, j'ai du lui dire que je ne pouvais pas, que je le passais déjà avec Wilson et toi ici. Alors elle désirerait que je passe lui rendre visite sur le chemin du retour …**

Elle souriait en l'écoutant parler, et lui fit signe de la main qu'il poursuive, car elle sentait bien qu'il avait encore quelque chose à ajouter.

**- Alors j'aimerai savoir si tu accepterais de m'accompagner … **Poursuivit-il, tout en fuyant quelque peu son regard comme s'il craignait une seule seconde qu'elle puisse refuser. **Ma mère t'a toujours beaucoup apprécié, et disons que … Je me disais que ...**  
><strong>- Espèce d'idiot<strong>, déclara-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien sans pour autant réveiller leur petite. **Si elle a de quoi faire dormir les filles, alors pourquoi pas !**

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui adresser un tendre sourire.

**- Vraiment, tu acceptes ?  
>- Puisque je te le dis ! Du moment que ça ne la gêne pas de nous <strong>**accueillir nous et les filles et que Wilson soit d'accord de repartir sans nous, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.**

Elle se leva ensuite, le laissant prévenir Blythe qu'ils arriveraient le 2 janvier, et lui demander si elle avait de quoi faire dormir une fillette de trois ans et un nourrisson d'un mois, sans en dire plus à ce sujet. Il raccrocha quelques secondes avant que sa compagne ne revienne, et l'invita à prendre place sur ses genoux. Il enroula donc ses bras autour de sa taille, et nicha sa tête au milieu de ses boucles brunes.

**- Elle préparera tout pour notre arrivée**, assura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. **Du coup, je crois qu'elle a compris qu'on avait un enfant ensemble, parce que je ne lui avais pas dit qu'on avait rompu et que je l'ai prévenu qu'il fallait un lit de bébé.**

La jeune femme se mit à rire, et leva les yeux au plafond. Il avait vraiment une façon bien particulière d'annoncer les choses lui !

**- Alors dès notre arrivée, je vais devoir m'excuser auprès de ta mère, c'est ça ? **Ironisa-t-elle. **Parce que franchement, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de la meilleure façon de lui annoncer qu'elle est grand-mère il me semble !**

Il releva la tête vers elle et lui tira la langue. Un vrai gamin ! Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, le faisant ainsi grogner contre sa bouche. Il referma un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, profitant de ce 'câlin'.

**- Oh mais quand elle verra Grace, comme tout le monde elle succombera à son charme et **_**pouf**_** elle aura oublié que je ne l'avais pas prévenu avant au sujet de ma paternité! **Ironisa-t-il, sa tête perdue dans les boucles de la Demoiselle.

Elle se mit à rire, avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule.

**- Vraiment, je plains ta mère**, se moqua-t-elle.**Si toutes tes grandes annonces tu les lui as fait comme ça, elle a du être servie !**

Il fit une nouvelle grimace, et mordilla l'épaule de la jeune femme.

**- J'm'en fous, parce que comme on aura pas Wilson sur le dos, je vais pouvoir profiter de ton corps sans limite ! **S'enthousiasma-t-il non sans bomber fièrement le torse.  
><strong>- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça hein, t'es pas croyable ! <strong>Se plaignit-elle, tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bras de son amant. **On ne sera pas seuls, puisqu'il y aura les filles, ta mère et son nouveau compagnon.  
>- Et alors, tu crois qu'elle s'envoie pas en l'air à son âge ? <strong>Fit-il mine de s'offusquer.  
><strong>- House, on parle de la vie sexuelle de ta mère là ! <strong>Lui rappela-t-elle.  
><strong>- Ooooh<strong>, fit-il, la bouche en 'cul de poule'.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de mordiller la lèvre inférieure du médecin. Il raffermit sa prise sur la Demoiselle, ses mains dans le creux de ses reins.

**- De toute façon, les filles seront dans une des chambres d'amis au première étage, nous dans l'autre et ma mère au deuxième. Alors ça ne sera pas gênant pour s'envoyer en l'air … **Susurra-t-il à son oreille avant d'embrasser sa nuque.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, il n'était pas croyable celui-là ! Mais elle devait l'avouer, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, car elle adorait cette façade de sa personnalité.

**- On verra House**, lâcha-t-elle. **Attends déjà qu'on arrive là-bas ! Parce que pour le moment, je te rappelle que James enchaîne gamelle sur gamelle en bas, avec Rachel qui ne doit pas cesser de rire en le voyant, alors ils peuvent débarquer à n'importe quel moment et nous voir comme ça …**

Le Diagnosticien soupira, refermant un peu plus encore sa poigne autour d'elle. Il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher, il avait tout simplement envie de la garder encore dans ses bras, contre lui, sans penser à rien d'autre. Certes, cacher leur couple aux yeux de leur ami était assez amusant, mais par moment il ne supportait plus de devoir se retenir de l'embrasser, de caresser sa main ou sa cuisse, ou même tout simplement de la prendre dans ses bras. Certes le jeu en valait largement la chandelle, mais de ce fait leurs seuls moments de répis entre amoureux demeuraient dans les petits instants volés où ils n'étaient que tous les deux à l'appartement ou en courses.

Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux et reposé sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, des rires se firent entendre dans l'escalier extérieur, et les deux amants se jetèrent un rapide regard avant de se séparer, s'installant chacun sur un fauteuil différent. Histoire que Wilson continue à ne rien soupçonner …

Les jours avaient passés, et le Nouvel An au chalet s'était superbement déroulé. Lisa avait dégoté une nouvelle robe sublime, pour le plus grand plaisir du Néphrologue, et même de l'Oncologue. Ils avaient fait la fête dans une bonne ambiance, et à minuit, tous s'étaient souhaités la bonne année. Bien sûr, les deux jeunes parents de Grace auraient désiré pouvoir le faire à leur façon, s'offrir un baise digne de ce nom, mais la présence de leur ami commun les en empêchant. Toutefois, alors que Wilson montrait depuis le balcon les étoiles qui scintillaient dans un ciel merveilleux, House en profita pour coller Cuddy contre le comptoir de la cuisine et lui offrir un baiser rapide certes pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit, mais néanmoins amoureux. Ce qu'ils n'avaient toutefois pas prévu, c'était que leur ami choisisse justement ce moment précis pour faire son retour dans la location, les prenant ainsi la main dans le sac. Sans même leur laisser le temps de s'expliquer ou quoi que ce soit, il s'était réjouis comme jamais, plus que comblé par la nouvelle. D'ailleurs, à la plus grande surprise des deux amants, James ne leur reprocha pas même qu'ils lui aient caché la chose, trop heureux de les savoir à nouveau ensemble pour leur en vouloir à ce propos.

Le 2 janvier étant enfin là, un vrai capharnaüm régnait dans la location. On bouclait les dernières valises, on vérifiait n'avoir rien oublié, le tout avant de charger la voiture au fur et à mesure. Puis, une fois le châlet verrouillé, tous rejoignirent l'aéroport où ils déposèrent Wilson avant de repartir, direction Detroit. Ils roulèrent 249 miles, soit un peu plus de quatres heures, avec par chance les deux fillettes endormies à l'arrière.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un quartier plutôt charmant et en dehors de la ville, où les maisons étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Et enfin, le véhicule se stoppa devant l'une d'elle, entourée par un immense jardin. Elle tourna la tête, s'assurant qu'ils se rendaient bien dans celle-ci. Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête, et pénétra dans l'allée avant de se ranger non loin d'une Ford d'une autre époque. Une silhouette apparût sur le seuil, et s'avança vers eux alors même qu'ils descendaient tout juste de voiture.

Lisa prit une Grace encore endormie dans ses bras, tandis qu'House détachait Rachel. Cette dernière s'accrocha à la jambe du médecin, jouant sa grande timide.

**- Gregory ! **S'enthousiasma la vieille femme en serrant dans ses bras l'homme réputé pour aimer le moins les câlins.**Tu n'as pas changé, toujours cette barbe rugueuse.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sans même prendre le temps de piper mot. Blythe se tourna ensuite vers Lisa, et l'enlaça amicalement, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Vous êtes ravissante Lisa, toutes mes félicitations !** Poursuivit-elle avant de poser ses yeux sur le nourrisson qui dormait dans les bras de la jeune femme. **Les yeux de mon fils, vos cheveux et un savant mélange de vos visages, elle n'a pas fait les choses à moitié !**

Les joues de Cuddy prirent une teinte rosée, tandis qu'elle esquissait un léger sourire. Comme elle avait pu en juger par le passé, House n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère, leurs caractères étaient largement différents.

La femme au foyer se tourna ensuite vers Rachel, toujours dissimulée derrière son pirate.

**- Toi, tu es Rachel, c'est bien ça ? **Demanda-t-elle gentiment, toujours souriante.

La fillette hocha la tête, avant de mettre son pouce dans la bouche et de se coller plus encore au médecin.

Une fois les salutations achevées, tous entrèrent dans la maison, Lisa tenant la main de son aînée tandis que Greg portait le cosy de leur fille, avec la petite toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Puis Madame House indiqua à sa 'belle-fille' où se trouvait la chambre pour les filles, et cette dernière s'empressa de coucher son bébé avant de rejoindre tout le monde en bas. Aussitôt, le Diagnosticien attrapa sa main, l'invitant à s'asseoir tout près de lui tandis que Rachel prenait place contre la poitrine de sa mère.

Le nouveau compagnon de Blythe n'était pas non plus très bavard, il demeurait même plutôt en retrait des conversations. Sans doute était-il surpris d'avoir affaire à un médecin de renommée mondiale et à sa Patronne toute aussi talentueuse et terriblement sexy, ou alors du fait qu'il s'agisse du fils de sa partenaire.

**- Qui aurait cru que tu deviendrais un jour père Greg ! **Plaisanta sa mère, faisant toujours preuve de sa joie de vivre inébranlable.** Et maintenant, tu as deux filles, deux merveilleuses filles … Mais au fait, quel âge ont-elle ?  
>- Rachel a trois ans, et Grace un mois et demi<strong>, annonça la Doyenne.  
><strong>- Et alors Greg, tu as assisté à l'accouchement j'espère ? <strong>L'interrogea-t-elle, désireuse de tout savoir sur ce que son fils ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet jusque là. **D'autant plus que tu es médecin, tu n'avais aucun motif pour ne pas y assister !  
>- Oh crois moi, pour y avoir assister, j'étais aux premières loges … <strong>Assura-t-il le plus simplement du monde. **C'est même moi qui ait fait naître Grace !**

Surprise, Blythe écarquilla les yeux, attendant qu'House poursuive ses explications. Car autant dire qu'à cet instant précis, bien qu'elle sache qu'il soit médecin certifié et faisant partie des plus doués que la Terre connaisse -sans exagération aucune-, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment le personnel hospitalier avait pu accepter une telle chose.

**- Elle n'est pas née à l'hôpital en fait**, poursuivit-il, voyant bien que sa mère pataugeait littéralement dans l'incompréhension la plus complète. **Tu as entendu parler de la tempête qui a secoué le New Jersey en Novembre, avec les interdictions d'emprunter les axes routiers ? Et bien Lisa en était à huit mois de grossesse, et on a eu une panne de courant. Sauf que c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a perdu les eaux. Plus de téléphone, plus rien. Alors j'ai du l'accoucher moi-même, tout seul …**

Lisa acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, comme pour affirmer les propos de son compagnon. Après tout, l'histoire de l'arrivée de leur fille n'était pas des plus simples à croire, et pourtant il s'agissait de la stricte vérité, et ils n'en étaient que plus fiers !

**- Vraiment ? **S'étonna Blythe, qui n'aurait jamais imaginé un seul instant une telle chose.  
><strong>- Il s'est débrouillé comme un chef<strong>, continua Lisa, après avoir attrapé la main de son amant et noué leurs doigts. **Durant ma grossesse, Grace a eu un léger retard de développement pulmonaire, mais heureusement tout s'est bien passé à l'accouchement. Il n'a pas hésité un seul instant, et c'est lui qui a choisi ses prénoms.  
>- Ses ?<br>- Oui, elle s'appelle Grace Ann Cuddy-House**, expliqua-t-il.**Grace parce qu'elle est gracieuse, et Ann parce qu'il s'agit du deuxième prénom de Cuddy.**

Madame House sourit, heureuse de voir l'implication de son fils dans sa récente paternité. Elle était si fière de lui !

**- Et malgré les filles, vous continuez à vous surnommer par vos noms de famille ? **Les taquina-t-elle alors.  
><strong>- Question d'habitude<strong>, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Leur synchronie parfaite fit rire le couple âgé, tandis que les deux médecins se souriaient mutuellement.

**- Et alors, vous songez au mariage à présent que vous avez deux filles ? **Demanda Blythe, tout naturellement.

Cette fois, le regard que partageait les deux concernés changea du tout au tout, et une certaine gêne s'installa.

**- Disons que … **Commença-t-il.

_TBC ..._


	20. Chapter 20

_Oui oui rassurez-vous, je suis toujours bel et bien en vie ! Alors je démarre cette introducteur en me confondant en excuses. Le temps passe si vite depuis que j'ai démarré les cours à la FAC, que je viens à peine de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas updater **Pieces** depuis début septembre. Pardon pardon pardon pardon ! Mais vraiment, les jours défilent à une vitesse monstre, j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore je démarrais ma semaine, alors que demain aprèm c'est le week-end quoi ! Bon, assez parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Encore une fois je m'excuse pour cette attente qui n'est pas voulue (enfin en partie, parce que j'aime vous faire patienter, mais je ne voulais pas autant !). M'accorderez-vous une chance de me faire pardonner ? D'autant plus que ce que j'ai à vous offrir devrait sérieusement vous faire sourire, et qui sait, vous faire oublier le temps que j'ai mis à updater !_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me touche. Nous en sommes au vingtième chapitre, et déjà 168 reviews ! Merci, merci, merci et encore merci de me suivre même après tout ce temps. Vous êtes de vrais amours, et j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas !_

_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plu slongtemps, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et on se retrouve très bientôt ! (Je ferrais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop tarder, c'est promis !)_

_See ya people !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 20<strong>_

**- Disons que … **Commença-t-il.  
><strong>- On y a pas encore vraiment songé<strong>, continua la jeune femme, sa main toujours nouée à celle de son compagnon. **On craint qu'un mariage puisse détruire ce que l'on a réussi à construire …**

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune Doyenne, la remerciant ainsi du coup de main qu'elle venait de lui donner.

**- Un mariage fortifie les liens, il ne les détruit pas ! **Assura la mère de House, connue pour filer assez droit, d'autant plus après avoir vécu avec un homme tel que John House.

Son fils soupira, serrant un peu plus sa compagne contre lui comme pour se donner du courage.

**- On aimerait éviter de prendre le risque**, s'opposa-t-il. **J'aime Lisa de tout mon coeur, et elle le sait parfaitement, sans qu'un stupide passage devant une autorité quelconque officialise **_**soit-disant**_**tout ça.**

Il l'aimait. Il venait de le dire bien haut et fort devant témoins, il l'aimait. De plus, il avait totalement raison, en commençant à fréquenter le Diagnosticien, elle avait renoncé au mariage, elle était pleinement consciente qu'il pourrait lui offrir plus sans qu'une preuve aussi insignifiante soit-elle ne 'scelle' leur union. Elle n'en avait que faire, car ils élevaient _ensemble _leur fille, et s'aimaient coûte que coûte.

**- Et ça ne vous dérange pas Lisa ? **S'étonna Blythe en fixant son interlocutrice.  
><strong>- Pas le moins du monde<strong>, assura cette dernière. **Votre fils m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux en me donnant la chance de porter en moi notre fille, et en m'assistant comme jamais tout au long de ma grossesse et plus encore pour l'accouchement. Cela me suffit amplement.**

Stupéfaite, la femme au foyer demeura silencieuse, son partenaire caressant simplement son échine. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, ce qui arrangeait bien le médecin. Car au moins, il avait une bonne excuse pour ne pas devoir discuter avec cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien, mis à part le fait qu'il sautait sa mère. Et même cette information lui était superflue.

Enfin, tous purent vaquer à leurs occupations, le temps que Madame House prépare le repas en compagnie de son pot de colle de 'petit-ami'. Les deux médecins eux, firent le tour de l'immense jardin entourant la villa, Rachel trotinnant doucement devant eux, et le babyphone dans la main de Lisa pour s'assurer que son bébé dormait paisiblement.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une ribambelle d'arbres enfouis sous quelques centimètres de neige, le Diagnosticien en profita pour enrouler son bras autour d'elle et embrasser sa joue, tout doucement.

**- Désolé pour les questions de ma mère tout à l'heure … **Fit-il en s'approchant de son oreille. **C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de venir vous présenter à elle …**

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et s'arrêta avant d'englobber son visage de ses mains douces et fines.

**- Ne dis pas ça House, c'est ta mère**, lui rappela-t-elle, laissant ses doigts caresser sa peau rugueuse tout en douceur. **C'est normal qu'elle s'étonne qu'on soit ensemble, qu'on vive avec deux petites filles dont l'une d'elle est notre fille biologique, mais qu'on continue à s'appeler par nos noms et qu'on refuse de se marier.  
><strong>**  
><strong>Il laissa échapper un soupir, et déposa un baiser sur sa main lorsque celle-ci passa devant sa bouche.

**- Mais elle n'a pas à se mêler de notre relation, on vit bien comme ça, c'est suffisant **S'exclama-t-il avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. **Imagine si elle apprenait dans quelles circonstances ta grossesse est tombé sur nous, et le fait qu'on ne soit réellement ensemble à nouveau seulement depuis quelques semaines … Je te rappelle que je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'on avait rompus toi et moi seize jours avant nos un an de couple ...**

Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, les yeux clos.

**- Et bien on ne le dira pas**, proposa-t-elle, blottie contre lui. **Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'on dissimule notre relation aux yeux des autres, même à ceux de Wilson. Et comme ici on ne risque pas de tomber sur quelqu'un de l'hôpital, on peut jouer les petits couples parfaits devant elle et se cacher à nouveau ensuite.**

Il hocha la tête, et attrapa doucement son visage pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres acidulées. Elle y répondit aussitôt, entrouvrant sa bouche pour accorder l'accès à sa langue. Il ne se fit pas prier, et leur douce étreinte s'intensifia, sous le regard amusé de Rachel qui gambadait autour d'eux en riant.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle, et leurs regards ancrés l'un à l'autre. Elle souriait bêtement, mais peu lui importait, elle savait ce que ce baiser voulait dire. Une nouvelle preuve de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle …

Ils se remirent à marcher, main dans la main, et achevèrent leur petite balade le plus lentement possible. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, une délicieuse odeur chatouilla leurs narines, provenant sans aucun doute de la cuisine.

Le médecin se tourna alors vers sa compagne, approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

**- Ne prêtes pas attention à la consistance que ça peut avoir**, murmura-t-il. **Les impressions sont parfois trompeuses, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça peut en avoir l'air. Mais tu sais, chez les militaires, ça n'a jamais vraiment l'air appétissant même quand ça l'est …**

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, et en profita pour lui voler un baiser, avant que Blythe n'appairaisse dans le couloir et ne les invite à gagner la salle à manger pour se mettre à table. Le repas se déroula plutôt tranquillement, quand bien même Madame House essayait-elle de convaincre son fils et sa belle-fille qu'un mariage serait plus sérieux pour leur couple et leur 'situation familiale'. Les deux concernés firent du mieux qu'ils purent pour ne pas y prêter attention, après tout, c'était _leur _vie privée, _leur_ choix, non ?

Il commençait à se faire tard, et Rachel était au lit depuis au moins une bonne heure. Les deux médecins décidèrent de se rendre à l'étage, afin de ne plus avoir à supporter le discours moralisateur de Blythe et d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient tout simplement de pouvoir s'embrasser, se caresser, sans devoir surveiller le plus petit bruit qui pourrait mettre à jour leur relation. Ils profitaient simplement de ne pas avoir à se cacher, comme ils avaient du le faire durant leur séjour avec Wilson …

Ils échangeaient un baiser passionné et doux à la fois, lorsque des pleurs de nourrisson se firent entendre. A contre-coeur, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, et elle lui sourit tendrement avant de s'échapper en vitesse, pour revenir à peine deux minutes plus tard, leur fille dans les bras. Elle se glissa à nouveau aux côtés du médecin, qui l'entoura de ses bras vigoureux avant d'embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

Elle abaissa une bretelle de sa nuisette, et plaça son téton droit dans la bouche de l'enfant, qui aussitôt le têta avec conviction. Elle en profita alors pour tourner un peu la tête vers House, lui souriant largement.

**- Petite chanceuse va, moi ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas pu pelotter les seins de ta mère comme ça ! **S'insurgea-t-il faussement.

Lisa rit aussitôt, appuyant davantage son dos contre le torse de son amant. Vraiment, elle ne se lasserait jamais de son humour parfois vaseux, il trouvait toujours un moyen d'égayer ses journées, de les rendre beaucoup moins tristes, monotones ou ennuyeuses.

**- Tu oublies qu'on la fait dans le jaccuzzi, dans la voiture du côté d'une petite forêt le jour où on a du aller chercher des couches au magasin en urgences, la fois sur le canapé quand Wilson et Rachel se sont rendus au Laser Game, … **Énuméra-t-elle en maintenant toujours Grace de façon à ce qu'elle puisse être allaitée sans soucis. **On est censé faire attention à ce qu'il ne sache pas pour nous, et pourtant on trouve le moyen de s'envoyer en l'air un peu partout et n'importe quand ! C'est d'ailleurs surprenant qu'on soit parvenu à ne pas se faire coincer ne serait-ce qu'une fois.**

Il se mit à rire, et nicha sa tête au beau milieu de cette crinière ébène aux boucles délicates qu'il aimait tant.

**- Pas ma faute si t'es bandante Cuddy ! **S'exclama-t-il tout naturellement.

Elle soupira un coup, et grimaça avant de positionner sa fille sur son épaule pour l'aider à faire son rot.

**- Ne dis pas de telles choses devant elle, sinon tu auras le temps d'oublier les formes nues de mon corps avant de les revoir un jour ! **Déclara-t-elle avant qu'un _'Blurp' _se fasse entendre. **Alors adoptes un vocabluaire plus … Épuré devant les filles.  
>- Et devant toi ? <strong>Fit-il en souriant largement.  
><strong>- Devant moi, tu peux continuer. Parce que, je dois l'avouer, ça m'excite pas mal …<strong>

Aussitôt, les yeux du praticien s'ouvrirent grandement, à moitié surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais aussi désireux de mettre à profit ses propos. Bon sang, qu'elle pouvait éveiller un désir immense en lui juste en parlant ! Il grogna alors, mordillant la peau fine de sa nuque.

**- Retiens toi trente secondes House, le temps que je remette Grace dans son berceau … **Souffla-t-elle avant de se relever sans demander son reste.

Il la regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, laissant retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller, un œil toutefois rivé sur la porte. Il retira promptement son T-shirt, demeurant ainsi en boxer sous les draps. Heureusement pour lui, sa compagne ne tarda pas à arriver, et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de se diriger vers le lit et de ramper à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui.

**- Oh viens par là toi .. **Grogna House avant de l'attraper sous les aisselles pour qu'elle arrive plus vite à son niveau. **Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé …  
><strong>**  
><strong> Elle rit doucement, et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, libérant l'accès et la vue à sa sublime poitrine ronde et à sa nuque cristalline. Il ne se fit pas prier, déposant d'avides baisers sucrés partout où sa bouche glissait. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue titiller le contour de son mamelon, et un autre lorsque sa bouche se referma sur le têton complet, le mordillant un peu au passage. Totalement livrée à lui, elle ferma les yeux, sa respiration d'ores et déjà accelérée. D'un vif mouvement, il les fit se retourner, se positionnant alors au dessus d'elle. En retour, elle lui griffa l'épaule sans ménagement.

Rapidement, les petites taquineries se firent plus pressantes, tous deux désireux comme jamais de ne former qu'un à nouveau. Leurs langues se mêlaient à une cadence effrennée, de quoi en perdre furieusement la tête. Leurs dents se choquaient à chaque nouvel assaut, leurs nez se cognaient pour tout nouveau baiser. Les caresses se multipliaient, se faisaient plus ardentes à mesure qu'elles exploraient le corps du partenaire.

A peine House s'aprêtait-il à s'introduire dans le vagin de sa compagne, tous deux ne voulant plus mener plus loin les préliminaires, que le lit se mit à grincer. Aussitôt ils stoppèrent tout mouvement et caresse, avant de glousser, yeux dans les yeux.

**- Bonjour l'état du sommier**, se moqua le Diagnosticien avant de donner un coup de bassin, pénétrant ainsi dans l'intimité de la Doyenne qui ne put retenir un petit gémissement au moment même où le lit bruissait à nouveau. **Tu crois que nos ébats vont lui faire rendre l'âme ?**

Elle se mit à rire, et son employé toujours en elle, elle roula jusqu'au bord du lit, qui se manifesta bruyamment sous leurs mouvements.

**- On ferait mieux de continuer par terre si on veut pouvoir dormir ensuite sur le matelas sans s'esquinter le dos … **Souffla-t-elle à son oreille, avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

L'un dans l'autre, ils firent tomber au sol tous les coussins et oreillers qui leur passèrent sous la main, ainsi que la couette. La retenant contre son bassin, ils parvinrent sans savoir réellement comment à s'allonger par terre, s'inondant mutuellement de baisers intenses et précieux. C'était certes moins confortable qu'un lit, mais ils s'en satisfaisaient largement. Après tout, le plus important était l'amour qu'ils se témoignaient en se donnant ainsi l'un à l'autre, et pas le lieu, non ?

Dans un premier temps, les mouvements se firent lascifs, attentionnés. Il ne voulait aucunement y aller comme un malade, il était hors de question de lui faire le moindre mal. Alors le temps qu'elle se fasse à sa présence en elle, il ne tenta pas même une fois de se laisser à son plaisir égoïste. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle mordit le bout de son nez, lui intimant d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il interprêta dans son regard le feu vert tant attendu, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de précautions pour la suite. Il accélera donc le mouvement, un coussin placé au niveau des reins de la Demoiselle afin que son dos ne prenne pas un sale coup. Elle gémissait dans ses bras, il adorait ça. Il laissait parfois échapper un petit ronronnement, elle souriait. Elle plantait ses ongles dans sa peau, il couinait de plaisir. Il mordillait la peau de sa nuque, elle gloussait.

Durant de longues minutes qui se transformèrent en plus d'une heure, ils firent l'amour, ni plus ni moins. Par moment de façon presque bestiale, à d'autre d'une manière plus tendre. Leurs corps dictaient la cadense, s'accordant à merveille. Au fond, c'était peut-être, et même c'était _sans doute_ça l'amour. La cohésion et l'accordement parfait de deux corps, de deux unités, inséparables …

Après avoir joui longuement en elle alors qu'elle tremblait totalement de plaisir, il se laissa retomber à ses côtés, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Cuddy et nichant sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, tous deux reprenant doucement leur souffle. Comme toujours, elle était relaxée, appaisée, et il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle connaissait un tel état. Il était tout autant capable de la faire sortir de ses gonds que de la faire se sentir bien, c'était aussi simple que cela. Une des choses qui leur permettait de ne pas s'enfoncer dans la monotonie du quotidien …

Bercée par le rythme cardiaque de son compagnon, elle ferma les yeux, totalement détendue. Un peu trop d'ailleurs...

**- House, ne t'endors pas maintenant s'il-te-plaît**, souffla-t-elle en lui secouant doucement les bras. **Le sol est froid et dur, et avec ton bras, tu m'empêches de rejoindre le lit …**

Il rit à moitié endormi, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se hisser sur le matelas où il se laissa retomber. Elle ne tarda pas à faire de même, et vint se blottir tout contre lui, tirant les draps et la couette sur eux. Ainsi allongés, ils s'endormirent rapidement, leurs cœurs adoptant un rythme reposé.

Le lendemain matin, House fut exceptionnellement le premier réveillé. Durant de longues minutes, il contempla sa compagne, son pouce retraçant les courbes de son visage. Bon sang, cette femme pouvait le rendre totalement guimauve rien qu'à voir un sourire sur ses lèvres ! Et qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour, il engendrerait un enfant avec elle …

En parlant de bébé, Grace se manisfesta dans le babyphone, ce qui fit sursauter le médecin. L'Endocrinologue elle, se mouva dans son sommeil, s'aprêtant à hémerger pour aller voir leur petite, mais la main de son compagnon l'en empêcha.

**- Reste, j'y vais … **Chuchota-t-il avant de se lever, main sur sa cuisse meurtrie, et de sortir de la chambre en boîtant.

Elle laissa échapper un petit ronronnement avant qu'il ne parte, et se tourna, retombant rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. De son côté, Greg rejoignit la chambre où dormaient les petites, puis prit la plus jeune dans ses bras, qu'il berça tout contre lui. Un rapide passage sans bruits dans la sienne pour récupérer sa canne sans réveiller Lisa, et il se rendit au rez-de-chaussé, où il installa sa fille dans son cosy, le temps de préparer le biberon de celle-ci. Un furtif coup d'œil sur l'horloge l'informa qu'il était huit heures, et le bruit d'une tasse sur une table, que sa mère était déjà debout.

Breuvage en main, retenant sa fidèle précieuse canne sous son bras et le cosy de l'autre, il salua sa mère avant de poser le couffin à terre. Toujours sans un mot et comme un automate, il prit Grace contre son torse, lui présentant la tétine qu'elle attrapa aussitôt, faisant dégouliner le liquide dans sa gorge.

**- Lisa dort encore ? **Demanda Blythe, coupant net le silence qui reignait depuis son arrivée dans la pièce.  
><strong>- Elle en a besoin<strong>, répondit-il simplement, ses yeux vissés sur la petite merveille qui se nourrissait blottie contre lui. **Avant l'arrivée de Grace et plus encore depuis, elle n'arrête pas de bouger dans tous les sens. Son travail lui manque, elle a l'impression de tourner en rond.  
>- Toute bonne mère doit faire passer son job après sa famille<strong>, annonça la dame âgée d'un ton quasi-cérémonieux. **Le temps qu'elle passe avec les filles devrait lui suffire à ne pas regretter le travail. De mon temps, les femmes arrêtaient toute activité professionnelle pour s'occuper convenablement de leur famille !  
><strong>**  
><strong> L'infirme soupira, promenant son pouce contre la joue du bébé pour se retenir d'exploser de colère sur sa mère. Il ne supportait déjà plus les remarques incessantes sur leur couple et le fait qu'ils aient un enfant biologique sans être mariés et sans y songer, et voilà qu'à présent elle critiquait sa façon de gérer sa vie ! Mais de quoi elle se mêlait, nom de Dieu ?

_TBC ..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Devinez qui voilà ! ;D Je profite de ce week-end prolongé pour vous offrir une suite, qui je l'espère vous contentera. D'ailleurs je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose ... Dans sept jours, ça fera officiellement un an que j'aurais commencé à publier cette fiction. Vous vous rendez compte ? Ça fait déjà presque un an que vous me suivez, et je vous en remercie de tout mon coeur. Dix favoris, 18 followers officiels, et 176 reviews, merci merci merci ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour cela, c'est tout bonnement merveilleux. Je dois bien vous l'avouer, pour le moment je n'ai pas encore songé à la fin de cette fiction. Pour le moment, je préfère me concentrer sur les idées que j'ai, et non pas à la fin que je pourrais écrire. Voilà voilà, je tenais donc à vous dire cela avant de passer à autre chose.  
>Oh, pendant que j'y pense, il faut que je vous apporte une précision sur un détail qui me paraît assez compréhensible mais que certains pourraient avoir mal interprétés (bien qu'il me semble qu'un bout de ce chapitre permettra d'éclaircir les choses, du moins je l'espère). Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été surpris des réactions de Blythe, quand bien même en écrivant, je trouvais ça tout à fait normal. Je n'ai jamais cherché à la rendre méchante, loin de là. J'ai surtout voulu montrer une femme qui pendant des années, a du se faire au moule de la femme de militaire haut gradé, de la femme soumise à son mari. De la femme qui, pendant des années, a du faire la femme parfaite, aux convictions religieuses bien carrées. Je n'ai donc jamais cherché à le rendre méchante ou sadique dans ce qu'elle dit ou pense de la relation de nos deux médecins, mais simplement montrer comme, encore après la disparition de son mari, elle ne parvient à se défaire de ce qu'elle a du être tant de temps durant à cause de l'homme ignoble qu'elle avait épousé. Voilà pour ce que je tenais à préciser, j'espère que vous aurez compris où je voulais en venir, et merci d'avoir fait l'effort de lire mon pavé ! (Si toutefois vous l'avez fait x)).<br>Allez, je vous ai assez retenu, j'abrège vos souffrances et cette torture (qui n'en est pas vraiment une), et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis à ce propos, cela fait toujours plaisir. C'est toujours un réel plaisir pour nous auteurs de savoir ce dont vous en pensez, ça nous pousse à poursuivre sur cette voie. Je vous remercie donc d'avance, et je vous dis à bientôt.  
>See ya people ! :D<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap' 21<strong>

L'infirme soupira, promenant son pouce contre la joue du bébé pour se retenir d'exploser de colère sur sa mère. Il ne supportait déjà plus les remarques incessantes sur leur couple et le fait qu'ils aient un enfant biologique sans être mariés et sans y songer, et voilà qu'à présent elle critiquait sa façon de gérer sa vie ! Mais de quoi elle se mêlait, nom de Dieu ?

**- Ne compares pas Lisa à toi**, siffla-t-il en secouant un coup le biberon pour bien liquéfier le tout et rendre la tétée plus simple.**Lisa s'est toujours battue pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, elle mérite qu'on l'admire. Toi, tu craignais trop ton mari pour t'opposer à lui.**

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase sèchement de mauvais, très mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface. Il avait tellement de rancoeur contre John, cet homme qui lui avait tout bonnement pourri son enfance et son adolescence, et qui l'avait en partie rendu comme il était.

**- Lisa est une mère, tout comme je l'ai été**, déclara-t-elle simplement. **Votre fille doit être sa principale préoccupation, pas son travail !**

Il soupira, installant la petite contre son torse pour lui faire faire son rot. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa mère s'immisce autant dans sa vie privée ? Ne pouvait-il pas vivre comme bon lui semblait, entouré de ceux qu'il aimait, dans l'environnement qui était le sien ?

**- Parce que tu crois peut-être qu'elle ne s'implique pas assez dans la vie de ses filles ? **S'exclama-t-il, manquant presque de faire fondre en sanglots le nourrisson. **C'est la meilleure mère que je connaisse, tu n'as pas fait avec moi la moitié de ce qu'elle fait au quotidien pour Rachel et Grace !**

Blythe demeura interdite quelques instants, ne sachant quoi dire. Voilà que tout à coup, il déversait sur elle toute la rage qu'il renfermait en lui, apparemment depuis des années. Une question lui torturait l'esprit, elle cherchait à comprendre. Pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant d'avoir été la mère qu'elle avait été ?

**- Gregory calme toi ! **Lui intima-t-elle, ses mains entourant le mug de café posé devant elle. **Tu vas effrayer ta fille, et me reprocher ton éducation ne changera en rien les choses.**

Il se leva promptement, s'appuya sur sa canne avec Grace dans l'autre bras, et laissa échapper un soupir bruyant.

**- Certes, mais recevoir des conseils de la part de celle qui n'a jamais rien fait pour empêcher mon 'soit-disant père' de me maltraiter, ça m'est impossible**, annonça-t-il en rejoignant la porte. **Il a fait de moi le sale con que je suis aujourd'hui, et je devrais te remercier de l'avoir laissé faire ? Très peu pour moi.**

Il marqua une pause, durant laquelle le silence se fit pesant. Même la petite ne gazouillait pas, demeurant immobile contre son géniteur.

**- Par votre faute à tous les deux , j'ai eu peur de devenir moi-même père un jour, et j'ai failli tout foutre en l'air quand c'est arrivé**, poursuivit-il en tournant le dos à celle qui lui avait donné la vie. **Par votre faute, j'ai tellement craint de reproduire son modèle, que j'ai failli passer à côté de ma chance et laisser la femme que j'aime, et deux adorables fillettes qui mériteraient d'avoir le plus merveilleux des pères, ce que je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais à cause de vous. Alors tes conseils, tu peux te les garder !**

Sur ce, il replaça le bébé dans le couffin qu'il avait laissé non loin de la table, et s'en saisit avant de rejoindre le premier étage. Là, il coucha Grace, et regagna sa chambre où Lisa dormait toujours. Il s'installa sur le balcon, la tête dans les mains, et soupira longuement. Depuis des années qu'il taisait cette rancoeur en lui qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, il n'avait pu la retenir un instant de plus. Certes, sa mère était loin de faire partie des femmes détestables, mais le fait qu'elle ne s'oppose jamais à son mari n'avait pas rendu facile la vie du petit House. Et tout cela, il le savait parfaitement, avait marqué l'homme qu'il était maintenant. Même lorsqu'on grandit, que l'on évolue, on ne cesse de traîner son passé derrière soi, on en garde les cicatrices profondes de l'âme, comme disent certains. C'est ainsi que les propos de sa mère avaient réveillé en lui ces profonds souvenirs, lui refaisant aussi songer à la peur qu'il avait eu avec l'arrivée de Grace dans sa vie. La peur de ne pas être au niveau, la peur de mal faire avec elle du fait qu'il n'ait pas eu la meilleure éducation qui soit. Mais Lisa avait su le soutenir, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas John, et qu'elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, tout simplement.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, une main se posa sur son épaule, puis une silhouette fine vint prendre place à ses côtés, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de nouer leurs doigts ensemble.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe House ? **L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce, son pouce caressant la paume de son compagnon.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et embrassa tendrement son front. Cette femme l'épaterait toujours, c'était une surprise permanente. Il n'avait pas même besoin de lui dire lorsque quelque chose le préoccupait, elle le sentait. Et chose supplémentaire qu'il adorait chez elle, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de faire en sorte qu'il ne se focalise plus sur ça. Tout comme elle lui montrait toujours qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais en lui …

**- Vivement qu'on quitte la ville**, lâcha-t-il avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour la sentir davantage contre lui. **Je ne supporte plus les remarques à notre sujet.**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, essayant de comprendre par elle-même où il voulait en venir. Blythe se serait-elle encore mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas ?

**- House, tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas besoin de mariage pour savoir ce que tu éprouves pour moi et les filles**, assura-t-elle en s'installant tout contre son torse, enveloppée par sa chaleur si rassurante. **Alors ne fais pas attention à ça, et profite simplement de ne pas avoir à cacher notre relation ici …**

Il acquiesça quasi timidement, et prit une grande inspiration, qu'il rejeta rapidement.

**- Elle prétend que tu préfères ton travail aux filles**, annonça-t-il les yeux clos, s'enivrant du parfum de la Doyenne. **Sous prétexte que tu es bien plus ambitieuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, elle croit que tu es du genre à mettre ta vie personnelle de côté.**

Lisa demeura la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant que répondre. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une telle chose ? Ses filles et House étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux dans sa vie, bien loin devant son job, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus ! Comment pouvait-elle se permettre d'insinuer de telles choses ?

**- Je ne délaisse pas les filles, c'est faux ! **S'indigna-t-elle, les larmes affluant aux coins de ses yeux.

Une simple pensée de Blythe, et voilà que Cuddy était presque dans tous ses états. Elle dont la pire crainte était d'être une mauvaise mère, voilà que sa belle-mère osait le dire à son fils ! Elle qui se battait constamment pour leur offrir le meilleur qu'elles puissent avoir, on lui reprochait de les mettre de côté ? Non mais vraiment …

**- Je sais Lisa … **Murmura-t-il, la pressant tout contre lui. **Je le sais, je me suis énervé contre elle. Elle est restée vieux jeu, pour elle une mère doit être une femme au foyer. Mais c'est démodé ! Tu t'es battue pour en arriver là où tu es, et c'est ça que j'aime chez toi. Tu ne te plies pas aux ordres de la gente masculine, tu t'opposes à eux. Tu n'as pas peur de ce que tu fais.**

Elle releva la tête vers lui, unissant au passage leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Ce qu'il disait à son sujet la touchait réellement, au plus profond de son cœur. Il avait su transformé les larmes de tristesse qu'elle retenait, en larmes de joie d'avoir un homme de son genre …

**- J'ai tellement de chances de t'avoir comme compagnon … **Susurra-t-elle à son oreille avant de l'enlacer plus fort que jamais, déposant de doux baisers au creux de sa nuque.  
><strong>- Tout dépend du point de vue<strong>, déclara-t-il avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. **Je suis pas le meilleur qui soit, même si niveau sexe je suis loin au dessus des autres.**

Elle rit doucement, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras. Vraiment cet homme la ferait toujours rire. Il avait ce don de viser là où il faut, et de vous faire tout oublier rapidement, même vos tracas les plus importants. Et bon sang ce qu'elle était folle de lui …

**- Vas-y vas-y, vante toi si ça peut te faire plaisir**, se moqua-t-elle en caressant son avant-bras. **Parce que quoi que tu dises, tu as joué ton romantique en défendant ta princesse …**

Il grogna à l'entente du mot 'romantique', mais resserra son emprise autour d'elle. Il s'en rendait compte comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, il avait réellement besoin d'elle. C'était la seule femme à laquelle il pouvait se confier sans soucis, la seule à le comprendre quoi qu'il arrive. La seule à savoir comment l'aider, la seule à avoir su percer sa carapace protectrice. Alors il était bien décidé à ne jamais plus la laisser s'échapper, il était bien trop attaché à elle …

Sans un mot, elle laissa son pouce parcourir la joue de son employé, souriant bêtement. Son regard perdu dans le sien, elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle était tout simplement bien. Il l'attrapa au niveau des aisselles, et l'installa entre ses jambes, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, son nez au milieu des boucles de la Demoiselle.

**- On est censé rentrer quand ? **Grommela-t-il contre la peau de sa nuque, ce qui fit aussitôt frissonner Cuddy.  
><strong>- On est arrivé seulement hier matin, alors tout dépend de ce que tu lui avais promis au téléphone<strong>, déclara-t-elle en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.  
><strong>- Hum … <strong>Réfléchit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. **J'avais dit quelques jours, c'est vaste … Et si on prétendait que Grace a un rendez-vous chez le pédiatre ?  
>- Ta mère serait capable de me conduire avec le bébé chez celui le plus proche<strong>, souffla-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres et un petit rire s'en échappant. **On pourrait dire que tu as un cas et qu'on a besoin de toi en urgences ?**

Il fit non de la tête, la pressant davantage contre lui. Qui aurait crû qu'un jour, ils chercheraient ensemble un moyen de fuir Blythe ? En tout cas, la tâche semblait déjà ne pas être des plus simples, mais à deux ils devraient y parvenir …

**- Elle insisterait pour que vous restiez ici toi et les filles, et me reprocherait de privilégier mon travail à ma famille**, souffla-t-il, à mesure que leurs idées d'échappatoire s'amenuisaient.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, farfouillant dans son esprit le meilleur prétexte pour fuir rapidement. Pourquoi fallait-il que, l'un comme l'autre, ils aient des mères aussi enquiquinantes et à cheval sur les traditions de leurs religions ?

**- Et si on expliquait que ma mère demande à nous voir avant que tu ne reprennes le travail ? **Proposa-t-elle, le dos en appui contre le torse de son compagnon, ses bras protecteurs enroulés autour d'elle. **Qu'elle désirerait qu'on aille la voir, puisque nous n'étions pas là pour les fêtes …**

Il fit basculer sa compagne en arrière, inondant littéralement son visage de rit doucement, totalement détendue. Bon sang qu'elle aimait cet homme et qu'il lui faisait un bien fou ! Il se plaça au dessus d'elle, alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou, tous deux allongés sur le sol du balcon.

**- Huuum, je sais pourquoi je t'aime toi ! **Siffla-t-il contre sa nuque, humant avec délice l'effluve qui se dégageait de sa chevelure ébène. **Je vais devoir faire plus attention, parce que depuis que tu as eu Grace, tu deviens un petit génie en puissance !**

Elle se blottit plus encore contre lui, et ferma les yeux, profitant de chaque seconde dans la plus grande simplicité. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, c'était déjà amplement suffisant. Avoir cet homme à ses côtés au quotidien était la plus belle chose qui lui était offerte, tout comme ses deux merveilleuses filles.

**- Idiot va ! **Gloussa-t-elle contre sa joue, avant de frotter ses lèvres contre la barbe rugueuse qu'il portait.  
><strong>- Mais je dis la vérité ! <strong>S'offusqua-t-il faussement. **A croire que porter en toi un mélange de nos gènes t'a permis d'obtenir un peu de mon génie. Tu devrais te montrer fort honorée et me remercier comme il se doit !**

Elle rit de plus belle, ses mains dessinant de larges arabesques sur le torse du médecin.

**- D'abord, prouve de façon irréfutable ta théorie, et ensuite je te remercierai en t'accordant une conférence mondiale pour l'y développer**, se moqua-t-elle avant qu'il ne la fasse taire par un long baiser.

Il en profita pour mordiller sa lèvre, et ne se sépara de sa bouche qu'une fois à bout de souffle.

**- Tu fais ça, je prends Grace et Rachel avec moi et je file au Mexique ! **Déclara-t-il en faisant les gros yeux.

Elle se défit alors de son emprise, se releva promptement et s'appuya contre la rambarde.

**- Tu n'oseras jamais le faire**, assura-t-elle en l'admirant tandis qu'il demeurait toujours au sol. **De un, parce que tu te retrouverais à assumer tout seul les filles. De deux, parce que tu ne pourrais plus profiter de mon corps. Et de trois, tu ne supporterais pas de ne plus pouvoir me faire de remarques !**

Il laissa échapper un rire rauque, et s'assit devant elle, amusé. Elle avait totalement raison, il ne pourrait pas le faire. Il était devenue accro à cette femme, à cette déesse, qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. A présent, il avait réellement besoin de la sentir à ses côtés chaque jour, de l'avoir avec lui dans sa vie. Et l'idée de former une famille -bien qu'assez particulière- avec elle le confortait dans ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme son bonheur. Lui qui avait toujours fuit ça de peur de souffrir, il ne regrettait plus rien. Au contraire maintenant, il en avait besoin pour continuer d'avancer. Qui plus est, savoir Lisa et les filles avec lui réduisait considérablement ses douleurs musculaires, les rendant supportables. Avec elles, l'Advil suffisait, il n'imaginait pas même une seule seconde replonger dans la Vicodin. Non, c'était du passé et il n'en avait plus besoin …

Les semaines avaient finis par passer depuis que les deux médecins étaient parvenus à écourter leur séjour chez Blythe. Ils avaient donc retrouvé leur confortable villa, ainsi que leurs petites habitudes et surtout, un lit douillet qui ne menace pas de s'effondrer au moindre ébat. Bien sûr, devoir retourner au travail enchantait moyennement le Diagnosticien, mais comme toujours, sa compagne savait comment lui faire oublier tout ça.

Ce jour-là, après avoir traîné plus encore que d'ordinaire au lit avec Cuddy, il avait fini par rejoindre l'hôpital à presque 11h30. Il prit d'ailleurs bien soin d'éviter Foreman, un large sourire ornant ses lèvres. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait aimer lorsque Lisa le retenait sous les draps, il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde. Il s'était ensuite laissé retomber dans son fauteuil une fois son bureau atteint, et pianota un peu sur son ordinateur afin de se renseigner sur les activités de son équipe. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction du couloir, et il en profita pour piquer un petit somme. Certes, il avait passé une excellente nuit mais, il fallait l'avouer, Lisa l'avait épuisé !

Alors qu'il se plongeait dans un rêve des plus excitants qui soient, où Cuddy portait un déshabillé alléchant à souhait, une main l'extirpa de sa douce rêverie, le faisant brusquement sursauter. Aussitôt, un rire féminin se fit entendre, un rire qu'il saurait reconnaître entre mille. Il ouvrit donc les yeux en toute hâte, et se tourna vers la jeune femme, surpris de sa présence et certes un peu inquiet sans raison à ce propos ...

_TBC ..._


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey les gens ! Me voili me voilààààààà ! (Je suppose que vous m'aviez reconnu ... Zut zut zut, du coup, pas d'effet de surprise !). Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué au moins ? Si oui, venez par ici, j'ai des cookies, des bisous et des câlins pour tout le monde ! ("A girl can dream ..." No ? x))._

_Vous savez quoi ? J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire. A vos mouchoirs les amis, cette fiction est bientôt finie ! Et oui, il s'agit ici de l'avant-dernier chapitre de Pieces, qui regroupera donc 23 chapitres. Mais comme on dit, je vous compte pour mieux vous retrouver, non ? Car ne vous inquiétez pas, Unexpected Renew est loin d'être finie pour le moment (d'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune idée de quand elle le sera, car pour le moment, j'ai encore un tas de choses à écrire !), une nouvelle fiction est en préparation, et j'ai encore des OS et des idées en réserve ! Alors certes, la prochaine update de Pieces sera la dernière de cette 'série', mais en aucun cas mon ultime update.  
>Voilà voilà, je jugeais bon de vous prévenir dès à présent, puisque sans vous, je ne serais probablement là où je suis maintenant.<em>

_Allez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Et on se retrouve très bientôt, comme toujours !_

_See ya people :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 22<strong>_

Alors qu'il se plongeait dans un rêve des plus excitants qui soient, où Cuddy portait un déshabillé alléchant à souhait, une main l'extirpa de sa douce rêverie, le faisant brusquement sursauter. Aussitôt, un rire féminin se fit entendre, un rire qu'il saurait reconnaître entre mille. Il ouvrit donc les yeux en toute hâte, et se tourna vers la jeune femme, surpris de sa présence et certes un peu inquiet sans raison à ce propos.

**- Je te manquais déjà ? **La taquina-t-il avant d'attraper discrètement l'une de ses mains et de jouer avec ses doigts.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée par son comportement, et prit place sur le bord du bureau, après avoir dégagé certains des papiers qui l'encombraient.

**- Je suis venue voir Wilson pour savoir comment mon remplaçant se débrouille**, se moqua-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement. **Et j'ai à te parler.**

Il fronça les sourcils, et la fixant intensément, attendant la suite de ses propos. Après tout, il l'avait quitté à peine une heure plus tôt, encore nue dans leur lit, et voilà qu'elle lui annonçait qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Que pouvait-ce bien être ?

**- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec les filles ? Ou avec toi ? Ma mère veut venir à la maison pour convaincre à tout prix que se marier serait la meilleure chose pour notre couple ? **L'assomma-t-il de questions, redoutant ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui annoncer.  
><strong>- Hep hep hep, on se calme Papa-poule ! <strong>Plaisanta-t-elle, sa main sur l'avant-bras du médecin. **Les filles et moi allons parfaitement bien, et ce n'est pas ta mère que j'ai eu au téléphone.  
>- La tienne ? <strong>S'étonna-t-il en traçant du bout des doigts les courbes du genou droit de la Demoiselle.

A nouveau elle se mit à rire, le visage rayonnant. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, suivant les mouvements qu'il faisait sur sa peau douce.

**- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas**, plaisanta-t-elle doucement. **C'était ma cousine Hailey, qui m'annonçait qu'elle allait se marier.  
>- Et pourquoi est-il si important que tu me préviennes maintenant ? <strong>S'étonna-t-il.  
><strong>- Justement, la suite risque de moins te plaire<strong>, le prévint-elle, ce qui le fit aussitôt hausser les sourcils, surpris. **Elle a prévu une croisière aux Caraïbes pour une partie des invités de la cérémonie, et m'appelait pour m'annoncer que les filles, toi et moi sommes invités.**

House releva la tête, étonné par cette annonce.

**- Ta cousine sait pour nous deux ? **  
><strong>- Pas vraiment non, mais elle m'a assuré que mon petit-ami pouvait venir, qu'elle serait enchanté de faire sa connaissance<strong>, assura la Doyenne. **Puisque ma mère a sciemment omis d'annoncer que Grace n'est pas prévu, qu'elle est arrivée alors que nous avions rompus. Pour eux, nous l'avons désiré parce que nous voulions former une vraie famille. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu serais partant ?**

Il fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux poivres et sel, les ébouriffant au passage. La proposition était alléchante, plus que délicieuse même. Car croisière dans les Caraïbes signifiait Cuddy en tenues courtes, très courtes. Cuddy en maillot de bain, Cuddy trempée, … Le bonheur quoi !

**- Pourquoi pas … **Déclara-t-il en caressant doucement les hanches de sa Belle. **Ce serait pour ****quand ?  
><strong>-** Dans un mois, et pour trois semaines**, expliqua-t-elle. **Une semaine pour l'aller, une semaine dans les îles Vierges, et une semaine pour le retour.  
>- Tu penses que ce ne sera pas problématique pour Grace vu son très jeune âge ?<br>- Hailey m'a assuré que notre fille bénéficiera de tout le confort dont elle aura besoin à bort**, expliqua-t-elle, assise sur le bord du bureau, souriant tendrement à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. **Et puis, ça nous fera beaucoup de bien de passer du temps tous les quatre, dans un lieu paradisiaque …**

Malheureusement pour eux, l'arrivée de l'équipe de House dans la salle mitoyenne écourta leur discussion, et elle se redressa, intimant une certaine distance entre elle et lui. Rémy adressa un clin d'œil dans leur direction, seule consciente de ce qui existait réellement entre ses deux patrons et ce qui les unissait profondément.

**- House, on a un cas ! **Fanfaronna Taub en brandissant un dossier dans ses mains, qu'il secouait fièrement devant lui.

Le concerné laissa échapper un soupir, et roula des yeux, faisant aussitôt rire la jeune femme.

**- Allez hop au travail House, et que ça saute ! **Se moqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en balançant des hanches avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de l'hôpital qu'elle dirigeait.

A contre-coeur, il fut contrait de rejoindre ses sbires, et de prétendre s'intéresser un tant soit peu au patient que le petit juif leur avait déniché. Au vu de ce qu'il contenait, le Diagnostic ne serait pas long à poser, et ils seraient bien vite débarrassés de ce cas.

Durant trois semaines, ce fut l'effervescence dans la villa de Cuddy. Cette dernière ne tenait plus en place, vérifiant constamment les bagages qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé. Plus l'échéance de leur départ arrivait, plus elle était intenable.

Du haut de ses trois mois, Grace était un merveilleux bébé. Elle faisait ses nuits complètes, adressait de larges sourires à ses parents et à sa grande sœur, et semblait répondre en gazouillant lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à elle. Dans les bras de sa mère, elle était une vraie petite princesse, toujours vêtue de sublimes tenues qui lui allaient à merveille. Chaque fois que son père jouait du piano, elle se montrait plus calme que jamais, cela parvenait toujours à stopper ses pleurs lorsqu'elle semblait inconsolable.

Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain, tous les bagages étaient posés dans l'entrée. Il commençait à se faire tard, les filles dormaient à poings fermés depuis un moment déjà. Les deux adultes quant à eux, étaient entrelacés dans les draps, se perdant dans leurs caresses attentionnées. L'un comme l'autre était sur le point de s'endormir, mais le téléphone du Diagnosticien en décida autrement.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'objet, et tendit la main pour l'atteindre. Il pesta lorsqu'elle le plaça entre eux, afin qu'ils puissent tous deux prendre connaissance de la personne qui cherchait à le joindre.

**- Ton équipe à cette heure-là ? **S'étonna-t-elle en fixant le petit écran.  
>- <strong>Ils savent pourtant que je suis en congé dès demain<strong>, grogna-t-il, l'appareil vociférant toujours «_ Mmmbop _».  
><strong>- Mais s'ils insistent, c'est que c'est urgent. Alors tu devrais vraiment répondre<strong>, nota-t-elle avant de décrocher et de lui mettre le téléphone contre l'oreille, ne lui laissant plus d'autre choix.

Il roula des yeux, tout juste la voix de Foreman raisonnait-elle dans ses tympans. La jeune femme à ses côtés redescendit un peu sous les couvertures, déposant une nuée de baisers sur le torse nu de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il posa un peu brutalement le cellulaire sur la table de nuit, avant de se tourner vers la Doyenne, le visage bien moins souriant qu'avant l'appel.

**- Le fils d'un de tes donateurs est très malade**, annonça-t-il gravement, son pouce retraçant les formes du visage de son amante, comme pour les imprimer dans sa mémoire, ce qu'il aimait faire.**Il a été transféré au PPTH de toute urgence, et bien sûr Monsieur « J'ai-du-fric-alors-faîtes-tout-ce-que-je-vous-dis-à-la-seconde-quand-je-bouge-ne-serait-ce-que-le-petit-doigt » veut que toute mon équipe planche au plus vite sur le cas.**

Elle releva la tête, croisant son regard et y cherchant de quoi le conforter, quoi lui dire.

**- Tu … Tu veux dire que … **Commença-t-elle.  
><strong>- Que je ne peux plus partir<strong>, poursuivit-il. **Sinon tu risques de perdre l'un de tes plus gros donateurs, et le sexe entre nous risque d'en pâtir !**

Elle roula des yeux, amusée par ses propos, mais aussi un peu déçue de l'annulation soudaine de leurs projets.

**- Alors si je comprends bien, tu vas rester sur Princeton … **Souffla-t-elle en remontant le drap sur eux.  
><strong>- J'ai pas vraiment le choix<strong>, regretta-t-il amèrement. **Te voir constamment en maillot de bain est bien plus alléchant, mais si je me défile, le conseil risquerait de ne pas apprécier et pourrait te retirer ton poste sous prétexte de ton incompétence à me faire t'obéir, malgré le fait que tu sois en congé maternité et que personne ne sache pour nous.**

Elle vint se blottir davantage contre lui, son nez niché au creux de la nuque de celui-ci.

**- Alors je vais devoir partir avec les filles sans toi**, fit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'être loin de lui.**  
>- Ca ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais on dirait bien<strong>, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. **Car il est évident que d'ici demain matin, même avec tous les efforts du monde et mon cerveau génialissime, je n'aurais pas résolu ce dossier.**

Elle fit une moue attristée, se serrant un peu plus encore contre lui.

**- Ma famille sera déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir le merveilleux père de ma fille**, assura-t-elle en se relevant sur ses coudes afin de mieux contempler son petit-ami. **Tu crois que tu pourras au moins nous accompagner jusqu'au port ?  
><strong>

Il fit mine de réfléchir à sa proposition, quand bien même son choix était déjà fait.

**- Bien sûr que oui**, promit-il. **Vu l'heure du départ du bateau, j'aurais le temps de revenir sur Princeton et d'arriver dans ma tranche d'horaire habituel à l'hôpital, comme ça personne ne se doutera de rien. Et je compte bien leur faire regretter de m'avoir privé de mes congés !**

Elle sourit alors, et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**- Mais c'est qu'il est adorable mon petit Gregounet**, plaisanta-t-elle en faisant marcher ses doigts sur son torse.  
><strong>- Appelle moi comme ça encore une fois et je te jure que Little Greg se montra tellement sauvage que tu ne me surnommeras jamais plus comme ça<strong>, ironisa-t-il en accentuant son air pervers.

Elle se mit à rire innocemment, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

**- Ou au contraire, j'en redemanderai encore … **Murmura-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, la pressant tout contre lui, se délectant de l'odeur délicate d'agrumes et de noix de coco grillée qu'elle dégageait.

**- T'es une vraie Diablesse toi hein**, chuchota-t-il avant de la faire basculer sous lui, la recouvrant de son corps viril.  
><strong>- Avec un compagnon comme toi, ça devient une nécessité tu sais<strong>, assura-t-elle. **Sinon notre quotidien sexuel serait vite devenu ennuyeux, pour notre plus grande tristesse !**

Ils rirent d'une même voix, se dévorant des yeux. Puis les caressent entraînèrent d'innombrables baisers, tous plus enflammés les uns que les autres. Les mains parcouraient leurs peaux nues, ne laissant pas une seule seconde sans caresses. Ils étaient bien décidés à profiter de cette dernière nuit ensemble avant le départ de la jeune femme …

Durant au moins deux bonnes heures, ils s'unirent, ne faisaient plus qu'un, comme eux seuls en avaient le secret. Ce fut une vraie bataille, où aucun d'eux ne sortait perdants. En dehors de quelques petits « dommages collatéraux » tels que deux suçons pour elle, et de nombreuses griffures dorsales pour lui. De puissants orgasmes les secouèrent, manquant presque de faire trembler les murs s'ils n'étouffaient pas leurs gémissements dans la bouche de l'autre. Ils ne se séparèrent que de longues minutes après, la respiration encore courte.

Épuisés par leurs ébats, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, entremêlés ensemble. Bercés par leur rythme cardiaque, leurs doigts entrelacés, ils passèrent une nuit des plus reposantes et délicieuses.

A quatre heures du matin, la villa était déjà en pleine ébullition. Cuddy courait dans tous les sens pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oubliait rien, Rachel chouinait parce qu'on l'avait réveillé bien trop tôt à son goût et que Maman ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne se blottir sous sa couette moelleuse, et Grace pleurnichait parce que tout le monde bougeait, lui accordant ainsi moins d'attention.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils avaient tous pris place dans la Lexus, House au volant. A ses côtés, la jeune femme avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse, tandis que leurs filles dormaient paisiblement à l'arrière. Ils profitèrent du trajet jusqu'au port de Cape Liberty à Bayonne, pour discuter tranquillement, se taquiner. Ces 1H09 leur parurent trop courtes, car déjà les bateaux se dessinaient devant eux. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, s'enfonçant dans son siège. Elle regrettait sincèrement qu'il ne puisse partir avec eux, ces vacances ne seraient plus les mêmes sans lui à ses côtés …

Après avoir garé le véhicule sur le parking du port, House se pencha vers sa compagne, lui offrant un tendre baiser, avant de poser son front contre le sien, son regard plongé dans le sien.

**- T'as intérêt à t'amuser là-bas**, déclara-t-il tandis que son pouce parcourait les courbes de son visage. **Mais pas trop tout de même hein, ton corps est à moi, ne l'oublie pas !**

Elle sourit, et acquiesça doucement avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et de se blottir comme elle pouvait contre lui. Ils n'étaient pas même encore séparés, que déjà il lui manquait. Ces trois semaines sans lui allaient être longues, très longues …

Ils sortirent ensemble de l'auto, et Lisa se chargea d'installer Grace dans le couffin qu'House avait préparé. Il se chargea ensuite de réveiller Rachel, la tenant comme il pouvait contre lui, sa canne dans l'autre main. La jeune femme elle, tenait fermement la poussette de sa fille, les yeux rivés au sol. Ils auraient du partir ensemble, non pas seulement elle et les petites, c'était trop injuste à ses yeux. Certes, elle était médecin et bien consciente qu'une urgence comme celle-ci ne pouvait être éviter, mais là, cela fichait en l'air leurs premier vrai séjour en famille et en dehors des USA.

L'un contre l'autre devant l'immense paquebot, ils profitaient de leurs derniers instants avant l'embarquement. Rachel tenait son Lamby contre elle, accrochée à la jambe de sa mère et à celle de House tandis que les deux médecins s'enlaçaient tout simplement. Il frottait le dos de sa compagne, le nez au beau milieu de ses boucles ébènes. Grace dormait profondément, aucunement dérangée par la foule de personnes qui envahissaient d'ores et déjà le quai.

Bien vite, les deux amants durent se séparer, les membres de la famille de Lisa venant tour à tour les saluer et admirer le bébé ainsi que sa grande sœur. Greg aurait sincèrement voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou, et s'enfuir se réfugier à l'écart avec sa petite famille pour profiter en toute quiétude d'eux, mais il avait promis à la jeune femme de se présenter à sa famille, il ne pouvait donc pas se défiler. Ces bises, ses poignées de main, ces faux sourires d'usage, il haïssait ça. Mais Lisa méritait largement l'effort qu'il fournissait, elle méritait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mieux pour elle.

Le temps passait trop vite, et déjà il était temps d'embarquer. Cuddy embrassa longuement son compagnon, se pressant autant qu'elle pouvait contre lui. Les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, sans même qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, jamais ils n'avaient passer autant de temps sans se voir. Et même avant qu'ils ne forment un couple, ou durant leur rupture, avant qu'elle ne découvre sa grossesse. Jamais ils n'avaient passer autant de temps loin l'un de l'autre depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, elle redoutait déjà ses trois semaines.

Elle gagna la pont supérieur du paquebot, Rachel accrochée à sa jambe, et Grace blottie contre sa poitrine. Elle faisait alors de grands signes en direction de son compagnon, de même que la fillette, sa peluche dans la bouche tandis que sa petite sœur dormait toujours. Quant à House, le seul resté sur la Terre ferme, il souriait légèrement, espérant rassurer de la sorte sa compagne, bien que lui même ne l'était pas totalement.

Il regarda le bateau s'éloigner, et ne bougea qu'une fois le paquebot hors de sa vue. Il monta alors en voiture, et se laissa retomber sur le siège conducteur, avant de mettre sa tête dans sa main et de souffler un bon coup. Jamais il n'aurait cru que laisser sa compagne s'éloigner comme ça aurait été si dur. Et pourtant, il en prenait brutalement conscience. Il s'était tellement habitué à se réveiller à ses côtés dans leur lit, à la taquiner sans cesse, à prendre soin d'elle sans pour autant trop le montrer, qu'à présent qu'il se retrouvait seul, sans celles qui égaillaient ses journées, il regrettait d'avoir accepté de la laisser partir sans lui. D'autant plus qu'il ne pourrait pas la contacter autant qu'il le souhaiterait ...

Durant les 47,8 miles que duraient le trajet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'à Lisa et aux filles. Il se concentrait juste assez sur la route, mais son esprit était totalement ailleurs. Il avait tellement envie de faire marche arrière, et de rattraper le bateau peu importe comment. De les retrouver, d'envoyer balader son cas. Et de simplement passer du temps avec ceux qu'il aimait …

Lorsqu'il finit par franchir les grandes portes d'entrée, personne ne lui accorda grande importance. Après tout, il était dans sa tranche horaire habituelle d'arrivée dans l'hôpital, rien de bien surprenant donc. Son visage fermé témoignait de son peu d'intérêt pour son cas actuel, ce qui n'était pas nouveau. Alors fort heureusement pour lui, personne ne devinerait la nature exacte de son humeur …

Le trajet dans l'ascenseur lui parut durer une éternité, et à peine les portes s'ouvrirent-elles qu'il se précipita à l'extérieur de la machine, aussi vite que sa jambe blessée le lui permettait. Rejoindre Wilson ? Très peu pour lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se ruer sur son ordinateur, se connecter à Internet, et checker ses mails, dans l'espoir d'en avoir reçu un d'elle. Car elle lui avait promis de le prévenir en temps réel, sitôt le bateau parti et sa connection WEB établie.

Il ne prêta aucune attention à son équipe installée autour de la table en verre, et jeta son sac sur l'un des fauteuils de son bureau avant de se laisser retomber sur le sien. MacBook en marche, il vérifia sa messagerie, et soupira en constatant l'absence de quelconque nouvelle de la part de Cuddy. Une vraie déception qu'il tenta de dissimuler du mieux qu'il pouvait …

Plutôt que de rester devant l'écran à broyer du noir, il rejoignit ses sbires, espérant qu'ainsi il pourrait accélérer les choses, poser un Diagnostique plus rapidement et ainsi clôturer le dossier aussi vite qu'il leur était parvenu entre les mains. Et enfin, s'octroyer les congés qu'il avait du annulé, quitte à tout mettre en œuvre pour trouver un moyen de rejoindre sa compagne et leurs filles sur le paquebot. Même s'il fallait y mettre le prix, il était prêt à le faire, pour elle.

Malheureusement, aucune des pistes dont ils disposaient n'était concluante, il leur semblait tourner en rond. Il envoya donc sa Team faire une batterie de tests, histoire de donner un coup d'accélérateur aux choses, et qui sait de trouver enfin l'information qui leur permettrait de reconstruire le puzzle de ce casse-tête.

Pendant ce temps, il boita jusqu'au bureau de son meilleur ami, et se laissa retomber sur le canapé de celui-ci, sans même prêter la moindre attention à l'infirmière qui discutait avec ce dernier, réglant quelques papiers au sujet de patients du service. Evidemment, Wilson le fusilla du regard, bien décidé à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas sa place durant de telles discussions, et qu'un peu de politesse ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais House n'en avait que cure et ne bougea pas d'un poil, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le cuir moelleux de l'assise.

Le Cancérologue congédia sa jeune infirmière, s'excusant silencieusement de la présence du Diagnosticien, puis daigna enfin accorder son attention à ce dernier.

**- Il serait vraiment temps que tu apprennes la politesse**, lâcha le brun aux yeux marrons, tout en se laissant choir dans son siège à roulettes. **Tu sais, toquer à une porte ne t'abîmera pas le poing, pas plus que demander l'autorisation d'entrer avant de le faire ne t'arrachera la langue.**

Le concerné tourna la tête dans sa direction, haussa légèrement les sourcils, peu intéressé par les propos de son ami. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu le voir, mais pour quelque chose de bien plus important.

**- Cuddy est partie dans les Caraïbes avec les filles … **Annonça le Néphrologue, sa canne tournant entre ses doigts.

**- Et alors, c'était prévu depuis un petit moment, non ?  
>- Certes, mais elles devaient partir avec moi<strong>, rappela l'infirme, avant de laisser échapper un soupir.** Mais à cause de ce fichu cas, je perds mon temps ici alors que je pourrais me dorer la pilule sur un bateau, avec Cuddy à demi-nue !  
><strong>  
>Sa conscience sur pattes roula des yeux, et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage.<p>

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? **Le coupa-t-il en le fixant, comme s'il tentait de le sonder au plus profond de son âme.

**- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment**, expliqua le Diagnosticien, le regard ancré au sol.

Wilson haussa les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre le comportement de son ami. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'inquiéter pour rien, vraiment pas du tout, tout le monde pourrait le confirmer. Alors pourquoi son visage semblait si fermé, si éteint ?

**- Tu as peur qu'elle trouve mieux que toi là-bas ?** Tenta de plaisanter James, dans l'espoir de décrocher un petit sourire de son interlocuteur. **Crois moi, elle est parvenue à te supporter jusque là, elle t'aime sincèrement, jamais elle ne te trompera. D'autant plus que toi et les filles, vous faites son bonheur.**

House releva la tête vers lui, plongeant enfin son regard dans le sien, avant de se passer une main lasse sur le visage. Tout ça devenait une vraie torture, qui commençait d'ores et déjà à le dévorer de l'intérieur alors qu'elle n'était partie que depuis peu. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui, ce séjour ne lui laissait rien présagé de bien bon, et quoi qu'il fasse, il lui serait impossible de penser à autre chose.

**- C'est pas à ce sujet là**, assura-t-il, imprimant le pommeau de sa canne à l'intérieur de sa paume.**J'ai la sale impression qu'il va leur arriver quelque chose, et je ne plaisante pas. Quel idiot j'ai été de la laisser partir toute seule …**

Son ami vint à ses côtés, et apposa une main se voulant réconfortante sur son épaule.

**- Arrête de voir le mal partout, tu te tourmentes pour trois fois rien. Tout va bien se passer, et d'ici trois semaines tu retrouveras ta petite famille. Ne penses plus à ça, et tout ira bien.**

Le concerné secoua brièvement la tête, avant de se lever, prêt à à quitter le bureau. Il se tourna vers l'oncologue, esquissant un vague sourire.

**- Merci Wilson …**

Les jours avaient finis par passer, et l'inquiétude de House n'avait pourtant pas diminué. Il était de moins concentré sur son cas, quand bien même le patient fut placé en soins intensifs, son pronostique vital devenant réellement engagé. Mais pas moyen de faire sortir le Diagnosticien de sa bulle, il n'avait envie de rien, et ne parvenait à rien. Il demeurait des heures entières devant son ordinateur portable, à attendre encore et encore qu'elle se connecte pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Bien sûr, elle essayait au maximum de trouver le temps de lui parler, mais en mer ce n'était pas toujours facile.

Ce matin là, son ressentiment était plus grand encore. Tel un mort-vivant dans la villa, il allait de pièces en pièces, son regard s'attardant sur des choses du quotidien, les plus insignifiants soient-ils, mais en lien avec sa famille. _Sa _famille.

Installé au volant de sa voiture, il parcourait les quelques kilomètres séparant la maison de l'hôpital, la radio allumée, histoire d'avoir un semblant de compagnie. Alors que sa station diffusait un vieux tube des Beatles, le programme fut interrompu le temps d'un flash info. Et ce qu'il entendit le clou sur place, si bien qu'il fut forcé de se ranger sur le bas-côté de la route ...

_TBC ..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Comme on dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et bien, voici la fin de celle-ci, que vous deviez sans doute attendre avec impatience. [D'autant plus après le cliffhanger que je vous ai fait au précédent. Je sais je sais, j'ai joué ma sadique mais ... Y a prescription non ? De toute façon, vous pourrez en juger par vous-même]. 198 reviews, 10 favoris et 19 follows pour 22 chapitres, c'est plutôt pas mal, non ?  
>En tout cas, sachez que je vous remercie sincèrement. C'est grâce à vous mes lecteurs que je continue à écrire, et que je compte ne jamais me stopper. Vous me donnez l'envie de partager un tas de choses avec vous, et pour cela je ne vous en serais jamais assez reconnaissante. Alors vous savez quoi ? Tournée générale de bisous et de câlins pour tous ! [La blague, vous êtes des usines à microbes, je vais pas me laisser contaminer comme ça, non mais oh ! ... La blague, j'ai un système immunitaire du tonnerre, même pas peur des méchants virus, MOUAHAHAH]. Encore merci pour tout, vraiment.<em>

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre clôt cette histoire, mettant un point final à cette fiction. Il n'est pas prévu qu'une possible suite voit le jour, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, un OS ou une suite naîtra, qui sait ce que la vie nous réserve. Mais pour le moment, il n'est aucunement prévu que je réutilise un jour nos chers personnages dans ce contexte. C'est certes un au revoir, du moins un adieu, mais c'est pour mieux se retrouver par la suite. Car n'oublions pas, il reste encore Unexpected Renew (dont je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la durée qu'elle prendra), une autre fiction qui ne tardera sans doute pas trop à être en ligne, et bien sûr d'autres OS seront au programme. Alors ne vous en faîtes pas, vous ne remarquerez pas une 'disparition' me concernant. Je vous laisse donc lire cet ultime chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis au passage !_

_See ya people :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 23<em>**

Installé au volant de sa voiture, il parcourait les quelques kilomètres séparant la maison de l'hôpital, la radio allumée, histoire d'avoir un semblant de compagnie. Alors que sa station diffusait un vieux tube des Beatles, le programme fut interrompu le temps d'un flash info. Et ce qu'il entendit le cloua sur place, si bien qu'il fut forcé de se ranger sur le bas-côté de la route.

Après de longues minutes à essayer d'avaler la nouvelle, il put enfin reprendre la route, et arriva sur son lieu de travail plus tard encore que d'ordinaire. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard ni une seule parole, pas même une quelconque remarque désobligeante ou salace. Non, il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette.

Il avait besoin de Wilson. Et tout de suite. Alors, sans même faire un premier arrêt par la case 'bureau', il se précipita dans celui de son ami, ne lui laissant pas même le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, que déjà il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, dissimulant sa tête dans ses mains.

**- J'avais raison … **Souffla-t-il, sa voix à moitié entrecoupée par ses larges mains qui faisaient barrage devant son visage dévasté.  
><strong>- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? <strong>S'étonna Criquet, avant de prendre place à ses côtés, jugeant de l'état de stress dans lequel se trouvait son 'pote'.  
><strong>- Un bateau a fait naufrage au large des îles Vierges … <strong>Annonça Greg, la voix grave et quelque peu étouffée. **C'est le bateau où se trouvait Cuddy …**

James ouvrit grand la bouche, dans un premier temps incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il comprenait soudainement mieux l'état de préoccupation immense dans lequel se trouvait son ami. Le pauvre, quelle nouvelle atroce c'était ! D'autant plus qu'il le savait, House était plus qu'attaché à sa petite famille, il avait sincèrement besoin d'eux dans sa vie pour aller 'bien'. Car James n'était pas aveugle, il avait parfaitement constaté les changements que la grossesse de Lisa et l'arrivée de Grace dans leur vie avaient opéré chez le Diagnosticien. Plus de Vicodin, une douleur gérable, bien loin de ce qu'il avait observé des années durant. Alors si, du jour au lendemain, House se retrouvait à nouveau House, il ne parviendrait surement pas à remonter la pente aussi facilement.

**- Tu sais si … **Commença-t-il, sans même pouvoir mettre un point final à sa phrase.  
><strong>- D'après eux, les passagers ont pu être rapidement pris en charge, et ils ne souffriraient que de légères blessures superficielles<strong>, expliqua le Diagnosticien, fixant un espace au sol pour se forcer à tenir le coup. **Mais impossible de joindre Cuddy …**

Wilson s'humecta les lèvres, ne sachant que dire. House avait toujours eu du mal à faire confiance aux gens, à s'accrocher à eux, de peur de souffrir s'ils venaient à s'éloigner. Cuddy était la seule et unique personne à qui il s'ouvrait comme il le faisait et, le cancérologue en était conscient, il ne surmonterait jamais une perte comme celle-ci. D'autant plus qu'il avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il était devenu un père, et qu'il semblait se plaire dans ce rôle. Alors si on lui retirait d'un coup ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde, il rechuterait dans l'enfer qui lui avait fait perdre pendant des années, il reprendrait de la Vicodin, se noierait dans l'alcool et les call-girls et, qui sait, ne s'en relèverait jamais. S'il venait à perdre ce qu'il s'était battu pour obtenir, ce serait sa défaite finale. James en était conscient, Lisa était l'une des rares choses qui permettait à son ami d'être encore de ce monde. Sans le soutien et l'amour qu'elle lui apportait au quotidien, il ne pourrait plus tenir. Sans elle, il paraissait bien vide, alors ce n'était pas le moment qu'il perde tout, pas maintenant qu'il était parvenu à former la famille dont, au fond de lui, il avait toujours rêvé.

**- Tu as essayé de contacter la compagnie pour savoir où avaient été conduit les passagers ? **Finit-il par demander, ses yeux rivés sur l'homme à ses côtés.  
><strong>- Apparemment, ils ont été envoyés dans une ville en dehors de la capitale, le temps de pouvoir être répartis sur des vols retour<strong>, assura l'infirme avant de se lever, son téléphone portable en main. **Je vais prendre le premier avion qui s'y rend, je dois à tout prix les voir …**

Il semblait dans un état second, si bien que Wilson bondit vers lui, le rattrapant en vitesse avant qu'il ne lui échappe. Son main sur son avant-bras, il apposa une certaine pression, afin d'attirer l'attention de son ami.

**- Laisse moi te conduire à l'aéroport alors**, l'implora-t-il presque.  
><strong>- Je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool tu sais, je peux conduire<strong>, grogna l'homme à la barbe de trois jours. **Je ne suis plus un gosse, je sais me démerder comme un grand, **_**Papa**_**.**  
><strong>- Je sais, mais tu es tellement préoccupé par ta petite-amie et les filles, que je préfère t'y conduire moi<strong>, s'expliqua le plus jeune. **C'est plus prudent, et au moins, je serais sûr que tu ne feras pas de conneries sur le trajet, à vouloir aller trop vite ou quoi que ce soit.**

House finit par accepter, non sans geindre durant le chemin tout entier, trouvant qu'il ne roulait pas assez vite, qu'il se comportait comme une vieille mamie pas cool du tout et totalement vieux jeu, et un tas d'autres remarques sur la prudence et la lenteur de ce dernier.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, le prochain vol du Diagnosticien en partance pour les îles Vierges n'était prévu que quatre heures plus tard, et son ami avait tenu à rester avec lui pendant ce temps, malgré le comportement du médecin qui, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, se montrait insupportable. Il lui reprochait d'avoir pris son temps, et surtout de l'empêcher de partir au plus vite retrouver les siens. Ce dernier encaissait sans rien dire, car il comprenait parfaitement le pourquoi du comment. Et si cela pouvait faire un peu de bien au Néphrologue de passer ses nerfs sur lui, alors il le laisserait faire sans rien dire. Toutefois et contre toute attente, lorsqu'il finit par se diriger vers la porte correspondante à son vol, il remercia James pour son soutien, avant de disparaître dans le SAS menant à l'appareil. Bientôt, il allait pouvoir retrouver les siens, et s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien, qu'elles étaient en sécurité. Il avait tellement besoin d'être rassuré à ce sujet, de voir de ses propres yeux que tout allait bien ...

Le trajet en avion fut des plus interminables pour l'infirme. Il ne parvenait plus à tenir une seconde supplémentaire en place, son impatience reprenait le dessus sur lui. A peine l'avion se posait-il au sol et les passagers autorisés à détacher leur ceinture, qu'il quitta l'engin au plus vite, récupéra ses bagages et attrapa le premier taxi qui se présenta dans les environs, passant devant une dame âgée qui souhaitait solliciter le chauffeur. Il donna donc l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiqué au téléphone, et pressa le conducteur d'appuyer sur le champignon le plus possible, sans quoi il n'aurait pas un pourboire conséquent. Quelque peu réticent pour commencer, le conducteur finit par se laisser tenter par l'argent, et accéléra autant qu'il le pouvait.

Le médecin ne prenait pas même le temps d'observer le paysage, il n'en avait que faire. Il ne voyait pas même les palmiers défiler devant ses yeux ou les charmantes petites villas en bord de mer. Il ne voyait pas grand chose en réalité, tant il n'accordait aucune importance à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, les retrouver, un point c'est tout. Il en avait tellement besoin … Et tant que ce ne serait pas chose faite, il ne profiterait de rien.

L'automobile finit par s'arrêter devant un hôtel plutôt coquet et le médecin tendit une liasse de billets au chauffeur avant d'attraper son sac de voyage et de sortir précipitamment du véhicule. Aussitôt, il pénétra à l'intérieur, se ruant aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers l'accueil afin d'obtenir des renseignements au sujet de la chambre qui avait été attribué à sa compagne.

Il se rendit à toute vitesse au numéro indiqué, et y toqua, après avoir soufflé un bon coup. De l'autre côté, il pouvait entendre un bébé babiller, et une fillette probablement en train de jouer avec sa maman. Pourvu que ce soit bien les siens, qu'il n'ait pas eu la mauvaise chambre, ou le coup serait difficile à assimiler pour lui. Pourvu que tout aille bien, qu'elles n'aient rien eu ...

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant une silhouette brune et bronzée apparaître. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à la jeune femme pour reconnaître l'identité de l'homme devant elle, et elle ne manqua pas de se jeter dans ses bras, enroulant ses bras autour de lui, manquant ainsi presque de le faire chuter, sa canne s'écrasant bruyamment sur le sol stratifié.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en la voyant saine et sauve, en parfaite santé et si belle, puis referma ses bras autour d'elle, avant de l'inonder de baisers. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, sa tête nichée au creux de sa nuque, avant qu'une petite masse ne déboule elle aussi et ne s'accroche aux jambes du médecin.

**- Tu nous as terriblement manqué … **Souffla la Doyenne, embrassant doucement le visage de son amant. **Mais comment tu as fait pour nous retrouver ici ? Ton cas est achevé ?**

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne une fois tout deux de nouveau sur les pieds, et souleva Rachel du sol pour la laisser se nicher contre lui. La petite ne se fit pas prier, tout avait été tellement différent sans celui qui lui servait de papa !

**- Pas vraiment non**, avoua-t-il avant de sourire lorsque Grace se mit à chouiner dans son berceau, rappelant sa présence. **Mais j'avais bien plus important à faire ici ...**

Sa main dans celle de Lisa et Rachel dans son autre bras, il s'avança vers le bébé, déposa la plus âgée sur le lit, lâcha la main de sa compagne et prit la plus jeune dans ses bras, le nourrisson se calma, jouant avant son doigt, gloussant doucement lorsque ses petites mains frottaient contre la barbe de son géniteur.

**- Depuis que je vous ai laissé prendre le bateau toutes les trois, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment**, poursuivit-il en berçant la petite contre lui, et adressant un sourire tendre à Cuddy. **Wilson était persuadé que je me faisais du soucis pour rien, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Alors quand j'ai entendu que votre bateau avait fait naufrage, je me suis renseigné pour savoir exactement où vous vous trouviez, et je suis venu aussi vite que prévu.**

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, le visage rayonnant, et les yeux brillants. Quelle bonne surprise de l'avoir à ses côtés, elle n'allait surement pas s'en plaindre ! Son odeur, le poids de son corps près du sien, tout n'était que réconfort après la peur qui l'avait terrorisé durant le naufrage et pendant leur rapatriement sur l'île. Ne pas pouvoir lui donner de nouvelles ni le rassurer avait été tellement éprouvant pour la jeune femme, d'autant plus avec deux enfants en bas-âge ...

**- J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de te joindre, mais le temps qu'on nous conduise ici, et que les filles et moi on se repose de notre nuit blanche, il m'était impossible de te prévenir**, ajouta-t-elle. **Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu arrives si vite …**

La demoiselle déposa un baiser sur la joue du médecin, tout doucement, profitant simplement de cette intimité enfin retrouvée. Elle ne voulait perdre aucune seconde, bien trop chère à son cœur. Elle avait cru ne pas pouvoir le revoir de sitôt, alors autant dire que sa présence à ses côtés la rassura plus que jamais.

**- J'aurais peut-être pu arriver plus tôt si Wilson n'avait pas autant traîné en chemin**, se plaignit-il, le bébé tout contre lui qui jouait avec son auriculaire. **Une vraie laupette celui-là !**

Cuddy éclata de rire, son corps secoué par des spasmes tant elle était amusée par ses propos. Un vrai gamin celui-là, il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse d'une poussière une montagne ! Mais, il ne pourrait pas le nier, ça prouvait bien à quel point il tenait à elle !

**- Il ne fait que respecter les limites**, lui rappella-t-elle avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil complice. **Et tu devrais prendre un peu exemple sur lui tu sais ! Ca t'éviterait de t'attirer constamment autant d'ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il prenait la chose pour une offense personnelle, avant d'enrouler son bras libre autour de la taille de la Doyenne, la rapprochant plus encore de lui et plongeant son nez au beau milieu de ses boucles brunes.

**- Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu ne le penses pas**, la taquina-t-il. **Jamais tu ne tiendrais avec lui comme compagnon, tu les préfères mauvais mais diablement sexy comme moi ! Et ne le nies pas, tes yeux, ta bouche et ton corps le crient tous seuls.**

Elle mordilla la peau de sa nuque, riant aux éclats. Il n'avait pas si tord, elle ne tiendrait pas avec James pour petit-ami. Car son cœur appartenait à une seule et unique personne, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Même après tant d'années, ses sentiments à son égard n'avaient jamais changé, au contraire ils s'étaient même renforcés au fil du temps. Jamais elle n'avait plus l'oublier même avec tous les efforts du monde durant vingt ans, alors à présent qu'il était en sa possession, elle était bien décidée à ne le laisser lui échapper pour rien au monde. Elle était bien trop habituée à sa présence, à son caractère, à lui tout simplement pour pouvoir s'en défaire. Il était dans ses veines, et ne pouvait l'en retirer. Elle l'aimait de tout son être, il n'y avait pas même de mots pour décrire précisément à quel point.

A présent qu'il était en compagnie de sa petite famille, le Diagnosticien était largement plus détendu, il souriait à nouveau. Il avait tellement eu peur pour elles, qu'être auprès d'elles était un réel soulagement, malgré la fatigue qu'il éprouvait suite à sa précédente mauvaise nuit et au trajet en avion après une attente de quatre bonnes heures à l'aéroport.

Et puis, maintenant qu'ils étaient sur une charmante île, tous les quatre, quand bien même son cas n'était pas encore diagnostiqué, il était décidé à profiter un peu de ces vacances qu'il s'était vu refusé au dernier moment. Il se fichait bien de ce que pourrait lui dire son équipe,car après tout sa famille primait, et ses larbins n'avaient pas à se mêler de sa vie privé. Il n'avait pas honte de le crier dans les rues, d'embrasser sa compagne en public, ou même de jouer avec ses filles. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait compris l'importance qu'elles avaient dans sa vie, et qu'il se fichait bien du regard des autres du moment que celle de sa Belle rayonnait …

Et si ça ne plaisait pas à sa Team, ils seraient tout de même forcés de faire avec, un point c'est tout. Ils apprendraient enfin à bosser un peu plus par eux-même, sans toujours compter sur House pour les aider à trouver ce dont le patient souffrait. Leur patron était devenu un père de famille près à l'assumer, qu'ils le veillent ou non. Alors certes, la rumeur de la paternité de l'arrogant médecin circulerait bien vite au sein de l'hôpital, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il pourrait enfin passer du temps avec les filles et Cuddy en tout impunité et sans devoir se dissimuler, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il devait se faire une raison, depuis quelques temps ses priorités avaient changés. Son malheur constant avait laissé place à une routine dans laquelle il se plaisait -bien qu'il aimait beaucoup bousculer le quotidien afin que jamais les choses ne soient ennuyeuses dans son couple-. L'idée de reprendre un jour de la Vicodin ne lui effleurait plus même l'esprit, quand bien même la douleur était à la limite du supportable. Car il le savait, dans ces moments-là, il n'était plus seul. Sans qu'il n'est besoin de l'expliquer, Cuddy se montrait plus conciliante, moins exigente, et le masser sans problèmes. Dans ces cas-là, même Rachel l'aidait davantage, et Grace semblait plus calme, comme si toutes les deux comprenaient que le père avait besoin de repos lorsque la douleur se chargeait de rappeler sa présence.

Alors certes, il avait changé. Beaucoup vous diront que les gens ne changent pas, que notre nature profonde demeure toujours en nous, et qu'un jour, lorsqu'on s'y attendra le moins, elle refera surface pour nous surprendre et nous enfoncer plus encore. Mais ce n'était plus dans la vision des choses pour House. Il avait fini par comprendre que Lisa était ce dont il avait le plus besoin, qu'elle surpassait toutes les merveilles du monde, et il était bien décidé à ne jamais la laisser lui échapper. Lui qui avait toujours été horrifié à l'idée d'être père un jour suite au mauvais exemple qu'il avait subi durant son enfance, il faisait de son mieux pour offrir aux filles ce qu'elle méritaient. Alors oui, il avait eu du mal à accepter la chose les premiers temps, mais il s'était finalement habitué à tout ça, et était à présent vraiment heureux de pouvoir veiller sur les petites. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il se lèverait en sursaut pour s'occuper de leur petite dernière, sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin d'avaler une pièce !

Sa vie entière avait été durant longtemps comme un puzzle dont il manquait des pièces, un puzzle incomplet. Mais contre toute attente, une chose avait su donner la donne. Tel un morceau disparu qui apparaît à nous lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins, Grace avait su lier plus fort que jamais ses deux parents. A présent, leur puzzle était enfin complet, et ils s'épanouissaient ensemble, tous les quatre. Qu'importerait les vents, les tempêtes, ils formeraient une famille, envers et contre tout. Leur petit bout de chou avait bousculé leurs vies, ébranlé leurs plans de futur à une époque où leur rupture était encore récente, pour mieux les faire se retrouver, eux ces deux âmes jusque là en perdition. Plus de cœurs en morceau, la souffrance ne tenait plus une place en avant plan de leur vie. Tout ce qui leur importait était le bien-être de leur famille, voilà tout …

_The End._


End file.
